


Caught in a Bad Dream

by FanOfTA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dystopian society, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: Baekhyun lived in the perfect city, with a fulfilling job and a comfortable apartment. What more could he ever want? But after a suspicious encounter with a seemingly familiar stranger, Baekhyun starts to wonder if there's something sinister brewing underneath all this perfection.





	Caught in a Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> [Self Prompt]
> 
> I'm so happy I got to write this fic for this round of Exogeddon! This fest is such a joy to participate in and I'm really proud of how this story turned out, so I hope everyone will like it!

      The clear plastic cover of a coffin-like container lifted, shooting air out from the inside. Slowly it revealed a sleeping man, about 21 years of age, with soft black hair, plump cheeks, and downturned lips, making him look as innocent as a puppy. He stretched and yawned before sitting up from the cushioned container that was his sleeping pod. Everyone within the city had one, and they ensured the best of sleep. Baekhyun never woke up tired or feeling run down.

 

      He draped his legs over the side of his pod, kicking them a couple times before hopping off his pod onto the wooden floor of his bedroom. He lived alone in a small apartment that had been provided to him from the city government. They provided most people with housing and furniture free of charge, and also made sure they all had jobs. The government did an awful lot to keep their people happy and content.

 

      Baekhyun walked to his bathroom, which was connected to his bedroom, and relieved himself before heading to his kitchen to make some breakfast. The government also provided food allotments via delivery once a week. Some of the jobs provided to the people in the city involved rationing off, packaging, and delivering these allotments, but that wasn’t Baekhyun’s job. He worked in social welfare, helping people adjust into the city.

 

      Most of the positions the government provided were in social welfare, since it treasured its people above all else. In Baekhyun’s case, he was in charge of greeting newcomers and setting them up in a sector of a city with a house and job most suited to them. He was also in charge of putting orphaned children with a family unit that agreed to take them in and was a good fit for the children. Baekhyun loved his work because it felt like he was giving people new lives and a new start in a wonderful city.

 

      Sometimes the question of where these newcomers came from crossed his mind, but Baekhyun never dwelled on it. They always came from a vague 'elsewhere,' and Baekhyun figured there were simply other cities they came from. His job wasn't to question where they came from; his job was to get them situated and happy in their new city.

 

      Following breakfast, Baekhyun returned to his room to brush his teeth and get dressed for the day. As he was changing, he stopped to look in the full-length mirror at the scars scattered across his body. He'd been in a bad car accident, the doctors had told him. Baekhyun hardly remembered the incident, but judging from how bad his body looked, he was glad it was a foggy memory. His left leg had been almost completely burned up to his thigh, the skin uneven and patchy. His other leg had more scattered burn scars, and they carried up to his torso, a few on his arms. Baekhyun didn't know how he'd managed to get such a wound in a car crash, but he didn't want to think back to the incident if he didn't have to.

 

      He slid on a pair of nice looking pants and a button up shirt. He usually dressed so no one could see his scars. He sat on the side of his sleeping pod to put his socks on. His hand stopped as he spotted the strange birthmark that barely appeared through his scars on his left ankle. It looked like a small loop, almost black in color. Baekhyun traced it with his finger, feeling like there was something more to it, but his alarm went off, making him jump and forget his thoughts. Baekhyun often got in trouble for being late, so he set an alarm for when it was time to leave.

 

      Baekhyun kicked on his dress shoes and rushed out the door, hopping into his government provided car. It was small and compact, but built to be comfortable and efficient. They had very limited amounts of gas and electricity they were allowed to use each week, so Baekhyun only drove his car to and from work or whenever he needed to show a newcomer around, which was the case for this day.

 

      Baekhyun had received a message the day before that he would be showing a couple around and bringing them to the new living space designated for them. Most single individuals and couples lived in towering apartments all resembling each other. When there was a larger family involved, they were given one of the houses in a compact neighborhood, but Baekhyun rarely dealt with families. It was rare for more than one or two people to move into the city together.

 

      He made his way to his workplace, a tall building in the heart of the city. His office was on the 3rd floor, shared with a few others. They each took an equal amount of newcomers, and it was Baekhyun's turn this time around. He took a deep breath once he got to his desk, scanning through his papers to make sure he was ready. He'd already found the perfect location for this couple, but there was still a lot he had to show and explain to them. He'd only been working this job for a few months, so he was still a bit nervous with it.

 

      The couple arrived at his office about a half an hour later. Since they were coming from the city external transfer department, they arrived in a courtesy vehicle. Baekhyun would be taking them around in his car for the rest of the day and they would receive their own car within the week once they were situated. Baekhyun stood up to greet both of them, walking around his desk and shaking their hands. It was a man looking to be in his mid-thirties, features stern but eyes gentle. The woman with him seemed just a bit younger, cheeks round and flushed and hair long and flowing. They both looked so warm and welcoming.

      “It's nice to meet you,” Baekhyun greeted. “My name is Byun Baekhyun, and I'll be showing you around the city.”

      “Thank you! My name is Dongmin, and this is my wife, Eunjung,” the man replied.

 

      Baekhyun shook hands with Eunjung as well, then led them out of his office to start the tour. He showed them the bus stop right near the office in case they ever needed to get back in touch with him again. After that, he brought them to his car and began driving towards the neighborhood they would be living at.

 

      The couple sat in the back seat of Baekhyun's car, and he'd glance at them from time to time when he could. They hardly said anything to each other or interacted, and Baekhyun could hardly feel any draw between the two of them. That wasn't uncommon when he dealt with couples. They always seemed distant and even a little dazed when Baekhyun introduced them to the city. He figured they were just being reserved and shy around him. It was a lot to just suddenly move into the city. They would settle in eventually. Most families they helped usually did.

 

      Baekhyun stopped at the the bus stop near their house to explain the different routes it serviced. After that, he drove the short distance to the apartment complex they were assigned to. He parked the car in one of the parking spots near their apartment, then walked up to the door, showing them the small compartment where their food deliveries would be placed each week. Once it was set down on the pad, a metal door on the side of the wall wide enough to fit the box opened, and it was rolled in via a conveyor belt. The couple was obviously impressed and Baekhyun smiled. His favorite part of the job had always been seeing the people's smiles as he introduced them to their new homes.

 

      He taught them the lock code for their door, then led them inside. Most apartments looked almost identical to each other on the inside, with a small kitchen in the main living room and a bedroom and bathroom down a short hall. They were decorated with minimalist furniture and fairly monochrome in color, but Baekhyun loved the pristine look. When he brought them to the bedroom, the couple stared in awe at a dual person sleeping pod that had been installed just for them. Baekhyun smiled and walked over, pressing a button and causing the pod to turn on.

      “This is the city's one of a kind sleeping pod, in a two person design just to fit your family. These are the headrests here, and they form around your head with ease, ensuring the best of sleep. The whole pod is designed to give you a great night's sleep. Would you like to try it?”

 

      Dongmin and Eunjung looked at each other awkwardly, then shyly smiled and nodded. Baekhyun stepped aside and let them both crawl into the pod. They gasped as the headrest formed gently around their ears. Baekhyun began explaining each of the buttons, which included temperature control, ventilation control, as well as the button that let out a medicinal dust that helped even an insomniac fall asleep instantly.

      “This is amazing!” Dongmin exclaimed.

      “You'll never wake up tired when you sleep in these. I guarantee it!”

      “This is wonderful,” Eunjung sighed, closing her eyes. “I could just take a nap in it right now!” Baekhyun laughed and pointed to another set of buttons.

      “These here will allow you to do just that. You can set a timer for how long you would like to sleep, and the pod will be sure to wake up you with another medicinal powder to decrease any grogginess you might feel.”

      “Wonderful!” Eunjung said happily. Baekhyun smiled, feeling almost like a salesman, except he was giving this gift free of charge.

      “There's only a few other things we need to go over,” Baekhyun stated. “Just a few city rules. You're allowed to stay out at night, but of course be mindful and respectful of others and don't cause trouble. The city government also has a curfew of sorts with the pods. You can sleep on the couch or over at a friend's place if you wish, but you can't go more than 5 days without using your own pod. This is just a precaution the city takes to keep their civilians healthy and well rested. Hotels also have pods that can be used, so if you'd like to travel, you can easily use a pod there as well.”

      “I don't think you'll have a hard time convincing us to use our pod,” Dongmin said, sitting up. Eunjung nodded enthusiastically.

      “Then I believe that's all I have to show you for today. Your car will be delivered in the next week or so and you've already received this week's shipments of food. When you've adjusted to your new home, come by the office again and we'll get you both situated in jobs that suit you.”

      “Thank you so much, Mr. Byun,” Eunjung stated, getting off the pod and shaking his hand.

      “You're welcome! I'm happy I could help!”

 

      Baekhyun left them after that, heading back to the office. He felt much more at ease now that he'd finished the tour and given them all the rules. Sometimes families were a bit more wary of the pods, or didn't like the living space they'd been given. Those were always the hardest ones for Baekhyun to deal with, so he was glad this family was easy going.

 

      He spent the rest of the afternoon filing the official report with the city and preparing the necessary paperwork to begin job hunting for the couple once they were ready. He completely lost track of time and didn't notice it had gotten dark outside and his coworkers had left long ago. Baekhyun had a bad habit of getting engrossed in his work. He sighed, stretching his stiff neck. He was looking forward to sleeping in his own pod that night.

 

      He grabbed his belongings and got his car keys ready so he could easily hop into his car. The city was fairly safe and secure, but Baekhyun had always been a bit afraid of the darkness. He didn't like stalling outside. Unfortunately, right as he left the building, someone reached for his wrist, stopping him from heading to his car.

 

      Baekhyun turned and looked at the person. They looked about his age, with high cheekbones and plump lips. Their features seemed sharp, but delicate and beautiful at the same time. Baekhyun's heart seemed to leap as he stared at him, and he could only explain it as basic attraction. This person seemed lost and out of place though, wearing mostly dark clothes and a padded jacket, similar to what Baekhyun would see a security guard wearing. He looked somewhat desperate and inches away from crying as he stared at Baekhyun, but still no words managed to leave his lips.

      “Can I help you?” Baekhyun asked nervously. “I'm sorry our business is closed for the day, but if you have a problem you're welcome to come back tomorrow in the morning.”

      “Baekhyun...” The stranger spoke quietly, almost reverently, and it sent chills down Baekhyun's spine.

 

      It felt so familiar, but Baekhyun had no idea who this person was, and the fact that he knew his name at all was terrifying. Baekhyun would have remembered if he was a newcomer that he'd helped. So why was this person aware of his existence but not the other way around? Was he a stalker? Baekhyun wasn't aware their city had people capable of that level of invasion. The city was so peaceful and the security was good at keeping everyone under control. Would Baekhyun have to report this person?

      “I'm sorry, how do you know my name? I don't think I've ever met you before,” Baekhyun stated, trying to remain calm.

 

      He could see his car from where they were standing. If he needed to, he could push this guy away and make a break for it. The person before him wasn't acting like he would attack Baekhyun though. Instead, his face seemed to fall at Baekhyun's words and he thought he saw him gulp in an attempt to stifle a cry. He looked up at him again with begging eyes.

      “It's me, Minseok. Baekhyun, do you remember me?”

      “I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person. We've never met before...I really have to go, so if you'll excuse me...” Baekhyun started pulling away, but Minseok's grip on his wrist tightened.

      “Wait, Baekhyun please! Let me talk to you! Just listen to me for a bit!”

      “I can't, I'm sorry! Goodnight!”

 

      Baekhyun pulled his wrist away and ran to his car. He shut himself inside and locked the doors as soon as possible. He turned on his car and as he was backing out, he expected to see the person called Minseok chasing after him, but instead, Minseok was in the same spot, now squatting on the ground with his face in his hands. Baekhyun was fairly certain at this point he was crying. Guilt hit him hard, but Baekhyun didn't dare stop and check on him. Whoever this Minseok person was, he was confused and needed help. If he was there the following morning, Baekhyun would deal with him then.

 

      Baekhyun drove home and let out a relieved sigh once he was locked behind his apartment door. His body was sore and his mind was reeling from what he'd just experienced, so he couldn't focus on much else for the evening. He took a quick shower and picked at his dinner while watching his TV without paying any attention to what was on the screen. Finally, he laid down in his pod, grateful when the sleeping dust washed over him, and he was put into a deep sleep, free of all thoughts of this person named Minseok.

 

~*~

      People in lab coats stared up at hundreds of different computer screens, each showing a profile of a person and flashes of video retrieved from that person's memories. The people in the coats were in charge of watching each one and providing the necessary alterations based on protocol. An alarm sounded from one of the computers, and the man in charge of the whole ordeal rushed over.

      “What is it?” He asked, staring at the screen in question.

      “Byun Baekhyun has made contact with an unaltered person, sir. How should we proceed?” The man sighed, rubbing his chin in thought.

      “Erase the memory entirely. We can't risk him remembering something.”

      “What about the unaltered man? He's still out in the city somewhere. He could contact Byun Baekhyun again.”

      “Alert the city guard. Share the images captured from Baekhyun's memory so they can put out a wanted alert. We'll find him and figure out how he got in before he can cause any trouble.”

      “Yes, sir.”

 

      The director left and the man at the computer began selecting the different pieces of memory. He sent a few images to the head of the city guard, then deleted everything from Baekhyun's memory, creating a few false memories so there wouldn't be a gap during the time Baekhyun made contact with this person. It was a meddlesome affair, but it was necessary to keep the peace.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun woke up feeling refreshed as always the following morning. He stretched and yawned and repeated his morning routine. He went to work as usual, barely making it on time, greeted his coworkers, and logged into his computer to check important messages. The couple he moved in yesterday had contacted him to thank him. He'd sent them a questionnaire to fill out to better situate them into a job within the city, and they'd returned it, so now his job of researching began.

 

      Baekhyun was engrossed in his work as always, and the day seemed to whiz by. Time always seemed to fly by in the city, and Baekhyun was amazed he always felt so satisfied with even the most mundane of tasks. It was nice for life to be simple though, and it was nice to be useful. When he was finally done with another day of work, he packed up his things once more and headed to his car.

 

      As he stared at the empty parking lot, the scene felt eerily familiar, but Baekhyun figured it made sense. He's usually one of the last ones to leave work, so the parking lot was empty. There was no reason for him to feel uncomfortable, but something wasn't sitting well with him. What was it? He jumped almost a foot in the air when someone spoke up from the right.

      “Baekhyun...”

 

      Baekhyun turned to see a young man, about his age, with sharp features looking at him. He seemed hesitant to approach, but looked like he really wanted to. Baekhyun had never seen him before, so why was he feeling afraid? Even more confusing, why did this person seem familiar? Also, how did he even know Baekhyun's name?

      “I'm sorry...How do you know me?” Baekhyun asked. The person's brow furrowed.

      “Baekhyun, we met yesterday.”

      “What? No we didn't! I would remember you if we had.”

      “Yesterday after work,” the person continued. “I walked up to you and asked if you remembered me.” The person walked closer and gently held Baekhyun's wrist. “I grabbed you like this and told you my name. It's Minseok. Do you remember me?”

 

      Baekhyun's head ached as he tried to imagine what this person, Minseok, was telling him. Surely he would have remembered if someone had held his wrist like this. There was no way Minseok was telling the truth. He must have been confused. Maybe he’d hit his head and needed to go to the hospital.

      “I think you must be confused,” Baekhyun stated gently. “We didn’t meet. It must have been someone else and you’re confusing me for them. Do you need some help?”

 

      Minseok looked taken aback, and Baekhyun heard him scoff. Considering Baekhyun was only trying to help this Minseok person, he was certainly being rude and ungrateful.

      “They’ve really messed with your head, haven’t they?” Minseok said softly, and Baekhyun could almost hear pain in his tone.

      “I’m sorry, what are you talking about?”

 

      Minseok sighed and glanced around, spotting one of the security cameras. After that, he pulled on Baekhyun’s wrist, leading him around the edge of the building so they were out of view. Baekhyun tried to pull away, sensing this wouldn’t go well, but Minseok’s grip was scarily tight. Minseok pressed Baekhyun against the wall, though not rough enough to hurt him, and caged him there with both of his arms.

      “Listen to me,” Minseok started quietly. His tone had become extremely serious suddenly. “You and I met yesterday. You ran away and drove off in your car afterwards. There’s a reason you don’t remember me. This whole city is a lie, Baekhyun. They’re controlling you.”

      “Who? What the hell are you talking about!?” Baekhyun snapped back. Minseok held his finger over his mouth to hush him.

      “Just listen to me, Baekhyun,” Minseok continued in a whisper. “We have met before. If you want to remember, don’t sleep in your pod tonight.”

      “Why should I listen to you? You’re cornering me!”

      “Please, Baekhyun,” Minseok begged, looking hurt once more. It was impossible to fake the pain Baekhyun saw in Minseok’s eyes. “Please, just trust me. Don’t sleep in your pod tonight. You’ll remember me. I’ll find you again tomorrow, and if you don’t remember me, I’ll understand and leave you alone. But please, just do this for me.”

 

      Minseok’s hands slowly lowered from either side of Baekhyun’s head. One of his hands lingered on Baekhyun’s wrist for another brief moment, and the touch was gentle. Baekhyun almost would have considered it loving if he didn’t know any better. Then Minseok backed away and ran off, slipping into the darkness and out of Baekhyun’s view.

 

      Baekhyun let out a shaky breath and stepped away from the wall. He hugged his arms around himself and ran to his car, wanting to be safe and out of the darkness as soon as possible. Somehow, this fear felt very familiar. Was it because he’d experienced it before? It couldn’t be.

 

      Baekhyun drove home and sighed as soon as he was locked inside his small apartment. He didn’t have much of an appetite, so he decided to take a shower instead. He stood there in a daze, letting the hot water pour down on him. Normally Baekhyun was quick in the shower, but he couldn’t get what had just happened out of his head. Surely Minseok was insane. There was no way the city was manipulating them. How would they even go about making people forget? Minseok was just a crazed conspiracy theorist. That was all there was to it.

 

      Baekhyun got out of the shower and changed into his sleeping clothes. He walked to his bedroom and stared at his pod. Minseok had told him not to sleep in it, but why? He ran his fingers along the metal casing that held the soft mattress in place. Baekhyun loved sleeping in his pod, why would he choose not to? Still, Minseok had said he would find Baekhyun again. He would probably continue to bother him until Baekhyun either proved him right or wrong. Maybe Baekhyun would try sleeping on the couch just this once, and if he proved Minseok wrong, he would call the hospital and have them take Minseok in. If he proved Minseok right, however, what would he do? Baekhyun shook his head. There was no way he was right. He would just have to jump off that bridge if he came to it.

 

      Baekhyun walked out of his room to his living room where his couch was. He grabbed a spare blanket and flopped down on the cushions, pouting since it was much less comfortable than his pod. Why was he going out of his way to do something some lunatic told him to do? There was no reason for him to believe anything Minseok had said, especially since he didn’t even know who Minseok was. Something in his gut was telling him all the pieces didn’t line up though. Baekhyun had to do this to prove to himself that everything was ok.

 

      Baekhyun fell asleep some time later, tossing about from discomfort. As he slept, it felt like his mind was becoming clearer, almost lighter. It was probably because he was resting after a long day, but it felt different than sleeping in his pod. As he fell into a deeper sleep, he had a dream. A dream of a young man asking him to remember who he was and begging him to let him talk for a while. Baekhyun could vividly see the man break down into tears from the rear view mirror of his car. He felt almost nauseous from guilt.

 

      Baekhyun sat up in a panic, covered in sweat and feeling like he was going to throw up. He rushed to his kitchen and guzzled down a glass of water. After, he ran water in his sink, cupping his hands under it and splashing his face. He leaned on the counter, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes.

 

      That felt so real, too real to be a dream. Baekhyun hovered his hand over his wrist. He remembered the way Minseok had held it both nights. He remembered how afraid he’d been the first night, but also concerned for Minseok since he seemed so lost and hurt. Why would he have forgotten something like that? And so soon? There was no way he’d just completely forget someone overnight. Minseok had been right. There was something strange going on.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and sat back down on his couch, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. What was going on? What else had he forgotten? Now it seemed like it could be any amount of information or memories. Who had he forgotten in the blink of an eye? And why? What reason was there for him to be forced to forget? Baekhyun was so confused.

 

      He laid back down to try and sleep again, but his mind was racing far too much. He could only wait until Minseok found him again to hear what he had to say. Who was Minseok? Why did he know the city was controlling them and their memories? And most importantly, how did he know Baekhyun? Who was Baekhyun really? He needed answers.

 

      He hardly slept that night, but as exhaustion finally took him, his mind drifted back to Minseok once more. Something about him seemed strangely familiar. Who was he?

 

~*~

      The same people stared lifelessly at the monitors, scrolling through the names of civilians and editing and deleting memories as simply as the press of a button. The same man who'd monitored Baekhyun's chart the night before scrolled through his list of civilians, checking to make sure each one showed up. He frowned when Baekhyun's name was absent from the list and called over the director once more. As soon as the director was looming over his shoulder, the man pointed to the screen.

      “Byun Baekhyun didn't sleep in his pod. He hasn't connected to the system. Do you think he's met that unaltered again and gone rogue?”

      “It's hard to say,” the director sighed. “The possibility is there, but we need to give him the benefit of the doubt. He knows well about the curfew, given his career. Put higher surveillance on him over the next few days. If he misses his pod curfew, then I think it's safe to say he's gone rogue. We'll have to take him in before he can cause too much damage at that point.”

      “What about the unaltered person, sir? Has he been located yet?”

      “No, and the city guards haven't figured out how he entered either. Whoever he is, he's keeping a very low profile.”

      “Should we put out a new curfew rule?”

      “No,” the director stated. “A sudden change like that would raise suspicion, and it would be a lot of extra work on our part to erase all of that. For now, let's just observe and wait. If that unaltered is targeting Baekhyun, we'll find him with Baekhyun's help, whether he gives it willingly or not.”

      “Yes, sir.”

 

      The man at the computer continued to work on the memories before him. The director walked to his own desk in a small room at the back with glass windows he could observe everything from. He glared at the somewhat hazy images they'd managed to get from Baekhyun's memories. It was dark, and they hadn't gotten enough detail from Baekhyun to clearly identify who the unaltered was. They would have to keep a look out for him. They couldn't risk someone bringing the whole city to its knees. Ignorance was bliss.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun woke up utterly exhausted the next morning. His neck and back hurt from sleeping on the couch, and his head was pounding. He couldn't get the memory he'd previously forgotten out of his head, and he desperately wanted to ask Minseok what the hell was going on, but he didn't even know where Minseok came from. He could only go on with his day and wait for Minseok to find him again like he said he would.

 

      Baekhyun got ready for work and arrived to the office barely on time. As he stared at his computer screen, he found it hard to focus. The work he'd found fulfilling and entertaining the day before was painfully boring to him now, and Baekhyun wondered how he'd happily worked on it before. Part of it was probably lack of sleep, but Baekhyun found his interest in the subject had dwindled substantially.

 

      Rather than staying late as he always did, Baekhyun left as early as he possibly could, exhausted and bored from the work. He glanced around the parking lot, looking desperately for Minseok. He checked around the corner of the building where Minseok had pressed him against the wall the night before, but he wasn't there either. Baekhyun figured it made sense, given Minseok only appeared to him at night and there was still some light in the sky. He sighed, heading to his car in defeat. How long would Minseok make him wait?

 

      As he approached the driver's seat, he finally noticed someone squatting in between his car and the one beside it. Baekhyun gasped when he met eyes with Minseok, but the latter held his finger up to his lip.

      “Do you remember meeting me?” Minseok asked in a whisper. Baekhyun grimaced.

      “I do...You said you'd explain all this to me. What's going on?”

      “I will, but it's not safe to talk here.”

      “What do you mean?”

 

      Minseok pointed to something to the left and Baekhyun glanced over, spotting one of the security cameras on one of the streetlights. He nodded slowly, turning back to Minseok, trying to make it as subtle as possible.

      “Is that why you're hiding?” He asked. Minseok nodded.

      “Do you know somewhere we could talk in private?”

      “My place, I guess...”

      “Do you trust me enough to take me to your place?” Minseok asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

      Baekhyun thought about it for a moment. He'd only met Minseok twice before apparently, and until last night, thought he was out of his mind. For some reason though, Baekhyun couldn't bring himself to doubt Minseok. At this point, he knew Minseok knew something, and Baekhyun wanted to find out what it was. For some reason, he also knew Minseok wouldn't hurt him and could be trusted. Baekhyun wasn't sure why, but he felt it in his gut.

      “I do trust you,” Baekhyun finally said quietly. Minseok nodded, pointing to the back door of Baekhyun's car.

      “Act like you're fumbling around with something in the back seat. I'll slip in around you as discreetly as I can.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Baekhyun opened his back door, and leaned part of the way into the car. Minseok crawled in around him and kept his body low to the floor of the car so the security camera wouldn't pick him up. When he was inside, Baekhyun shut the door and got in the driver's seat. He drove off slowly, since Minseok was still on the floor of the car. It was only when they were on the road again that Minseok dared to sit on the back seat and fasten his seat belt. Even then, he kept his face turned away from the window. He obviously didn't want to be spotted, and Baekhyun wasn't sure he was looking forward to finding out why.

 

      When they got to his apartment, it was nighttime, so they were able to creep into the building easier. Minseok didn't relax until they were finally in Baekhyun's apartment with the door locked. He sighed and sat down on Baekhyun's couch, looking up at him, obviously waiting for Baekhyun to begin hounding him with questions. Baekhyun awkwardly walked over to him and stood a short distance away.

      “Why did I forget you if we only met a day ago? There's no way I could forget someone so easily.”

      “You were made to forget,” Minseok said simply. “The people who run this city have made you forget a lot of things.”

      “Who? And why? I don't understand what you're talking about!”

      “This city was created so the people here could live in peace, but they're living a lie. Their lives are controlled by people behind the shadows, so really they're just lifeless drones, waiting to die.”

      “I still don't understand. Why would we need to be controlled? And who's controlling us then? What is it that we need to forget?”

      “There was a terrorist attack,” Minseok said, his voice somewhat shaky as he recalled it. “About 20 years ago now. It was on a worldwide scale. A group of top notch hackers spread a virus into any machine with even the simplest AI. The virus quickly spread, causing every machine it infected to turn violent and deadly. Scientists worked day after day to find a way to destroy the virus, but it was programmed to grow and mutate. There are so many different strains of it today, I don't think they'd even stand a chance at wiping it out. Machinery started annihilating the human race, so humans, being the fools that they are, tried to fight fire with fire. They built bigger weapons to destroy the infected ones, but those weapons soon became infected. The vast majority of human populations across the world were wiped out. Humanity ultimately brought about its own downfall.”

      “What the hell...” Baekhyun uttered in shock. Minseok simply smiled sadly and continued.

      “The last remaining government and leaders in charge opted to create what was known as a safe haven, the city you're in now. Did you know the sky is a simulation? The safe haven is really a giant metal dome. It was created out of thick metal, in hopes that it would withstand attacks from any machinery it might come across. All the technology here is produced within the city itself, so the virus hasn't spread to it yet, but there's no telling if the technology here is truly safe from infection. The government had no way of solving the issue, so they're simply trying to shut themselves and what remains of humanity away from it.”

      “I don't understand...Doesn't that mean the safe haven is a good thing? Why would they have to wipe our memories? Why wouldn't they let us remember something like a worldwide threat?”

      “Ignorance is bliss,” Minseok shrugged. “They needed control. Do you know how much panic spread through the world? Everyone was suddenly a refugee running for their life, and many of them went through traumatic experiences just to get to the safe haven. The government couldn't control people they considered broken, so they decided to fix them. Not only that, but they could hide their obvious faults. People would be living in constant fear if they knew the government didn't find a real solution. And the city is living off a limited amount of resources. It's going to run out eventually. As a final gift to those that could make it here, the government worked to create a false sense of security to let them live the rest of their days out in peace. They altered their memories, completely wiped the war from their minds, and gave them some fake life in this city. They did the same to you. You were a refugee once, Baekhyun. But someone altered your memories and fit you right into this city, settling you into what will eventually become your grave.”

      “That can't be...I thought there were other towns! We're always getting new people...”

      “There may be other towns on other continents, but as far as I know, this is the only safe haven on this entire continent. People had to travel far and wide to get here, and many didn't make it. They're all refugees, Baekhyun. They didn't come from some peaceful life in another town. That's just a story the people in control made up to make it seem natural.”

      “But...Why would you want me to remember all of this? If the safe haven is humanity's last hope, why should I worry? I know you say it's not a permanent solution...but there isn't one. If I'm going to die, I'd want to die happy rather than feeling hopeless.”

      “There's still hope, Baekhyun. You just have to remember it.”

 

      Baekhyun was silent. He didn't even know how to begin processing everything Minseok had told him. It seemed to line up, but at the same time, how could it be true? How could they even manipulate memories?

      “How is the government making us forget? It doesn't make sense...”

      “Your sleeping pod,” Minseok answered. “The headrest fits right to your head, right? And you can administer a powder-like drug to make you fall asleep. Within the headrest are sensors that connect to your skin and read brainwaves. Each pod is connected to a network system the government can monitor. They developed a program that converts brainwaves into a series of numbers and equations, which then get processed through another system and turned into moving images they can monitor. After that, they pick and choose what to alter, send the new memories back through the system in reverse order, and the sensors in the pod manipulate and change your memories. It's not a permanent solution, so they have to keep repeating the process, which is why they have the curfew.”

      “How do you know all of this?”

      “I have my sources.”

      “How do you know me? Who are you Minseok?”

      “I was someone you used to know. I came from outside the safe haven to find you again. You're the whole reason I'm here, Baekhyun.”

 

      Baekhyun bit his lip. What Minseok was telling him was so farfetched, but he couldn't deny it explained a lot. He'd forgotten Minseok after one night's sleep and remembered him as soon as he spent a night away from his pod. That more than proved Minseok's point about memory manipulation. Baekhyun was afraid though. Why was Minseok so against this place if it was the last safe haven for them? He'd said there was hope, but what did he mean? Why was he being so cryptic? Did he think it would help bring Baekhyun's memories back faster? All it was doing was giving him a headache.

      “The scarring on your ankle...” Minseok commented after a minute. “Where did you get it?”

 

      Baekhyun hadn't realized Minseok’s eyes had drifted down to the small amount of exposed skin under his pant leg. He pulled the fabric up slightly to show a bit more of the scarring and sighed.

      “I was in a car crash...” He muttered. Minseok scoffed at the response, which instantly irritated Baekhyun. “Why would you laugh about something like that!? What's wrong with you!?”

      “You've really forgotten everything, Baekhyun,” Minseok said bitterly, and Baekhyun could again see the hurt in his eyes. “You didn't get that in a car crash.”

      “Then where did I get it?”

      “Don't sleep in your pod again and think about it, and maybe you'll remember.”

      “What kind of response is that?”

      “I don't want to tell you everything about who you used to be, Baekhyun. I want you to remember. It won't mean anything or matter unless you remember who you were yourself.”

 

      Minseok stood up from the couch, heading past Baekhyun to the door. Baekhyun grabbed his arm as he passed by, and Minseok stopped, looking at him with both sadness and a slight shrivel of hope. Baekhyun gulped, not quite sure why he didn't want Minseok to leave. It just didn't feel right. If what Minseok told him was true and they once knew each other, maybe this was Baekhyun's body's way of telling him.

      “Don't leave,” Baekhyun said quietly. “If I remember something, I want you to be there...So you can explain it to me.” Minseok's gaze softened and he nodded, placing his hand over Baekhyun's on his arm.

      “I'll be here. I won't leave you.”

 

      Baekhyun went to his room and changed into his sleeping clothes. He stared at his pod again, unable to see it in the same light as before. He would be missing another night, getting closer to his curfew. If what Minseok said was true, that meant the people altering memories knew he was missing time sleeping in his pod. He didn't know what would happen if he missed the curfew, and he was scared to find out.

 

      He shook himself out of his thoughts and left the room. When he came back to the living room, Minseok was already laying on the floor beside the couch.

      “Are you really going to sleep there?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok simply shrugged.

      “I've slept on much harder terrain before.”

      “Let me get you a blanket at least...”

 

      Baekhyun went to his closet and pulled out a blanket for each of them. He handed one to Minseok, then curled up under the other on the couch. He stared down at Minseok, realizing again that this felt really familiar to him. Minseok's presence in general seemed to set him at ease, even if he'd been afraid of him at first. Minseok closed his eyes first, so Baekhyun let himself fall asleep, finding it much easier this night than the night before.

 

      Minseok opened his eyes a little while later, sighing as he looked up at Baekhyun. He gently reached for Baekhyun's hand, which was balled into a fist in front of his face. He placed his own hand over Baekhyun's, rubbing it gently.

      “Please remember me, Baekhyun,” he whispered. “Please...”

 

      He pulled his hand away shortly after that, not wanting to make Baekhyun too uncomfortable if he suddenly woke up. He rolled over so he was facing away from Baekhyun and sighed, closing his eyes once more to sleep.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun was running across barren terrain. There was hardly any cover in sight. He was watching his steps, trying to avoid raised spots of ground. There was gunfire in the distance behind him, far closer than he would have liked. To his left and right were other people, fleeing from the exact same thing. One of the people to his left screamed in agony, and within seconds, Baekhyun felt a thick liquid cover a large portion of his body, burning it instantaneously. He cried out in agony, falling to the ground.

 

      He heard footsteps rush over to him, and vaguely heard someone calling his name, but he was in far too much pain to focus. He felt someone hold him close, trying to stop him from writhing in pain. The voice calling his name got louder and louder, and suddenly, Baekhyun awoke with a gasp.

 

      He was laying on his couch, hands clinging so hard to Minseok's arms they left indentations. Minseok was kneeling beside the couch, hovering over him and holding him by the shoulders. He looked extremely worried, and Baekhyun couldn't understand for a moment how he'd gotten from that barren field to his couch. He looked around the room, slowly letting it sink in that he'd been dreaming. No, that was far too real and painful to have been a dream. That was a memory. He sat up rapidly, startling Minseok a bit. He let go of Minseok in favor of running his hands over his legs, shaking as he remembered what had happened.

      “M-My legs...”

      “It's alright,” Minseok soothed. “It was in the past. You survived and you're safe now. Did you remember what happened?”

      “Just...some kind of explosion and pain...Why do I have to remember this, Minseok?” Baekhyun asked resting his face in his hands. “I would rather live without this kind of memory. It hurts too much...”

      “The truth hurts sometimes, Baekhyun, but you need to remember. There was more than just pain in your life, and you need to remember the pain in order to remember the truth.”

      “Why? Why do I need to remember? You said there was hope, but what hope? All I've known is pain so far!”

      “I can't tell you everything just yet,” Minseok said gently, rubbing Baekhyun's back. “It's not safe to tell you here. But I need you to trust me.”

      “How can I trust you when I don't even know you?” Baekhyun asked, looking up from his hands at Minseok. The latter sighed and sat down on the ground, getting a bit more comfortable.

      “Show me your left ankle.”

 

      Baekhyun stared at him in confusion, but pulled his pant leg up after a moment. Minseok gently rotated his ankle so the strange birthmark was showing. Minseok traced it with his finger, looking at it almost longingly. Baekhyun would have thought Minseok were nuts if he hadn't already realized how strange and cryptic he was.

      “Do you know what this is?” Minseok asked softly. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “I always figured it was a weird birthmark.”

 

      Minseok nodded slowly, then pulled the sleeve of his right arm up. He held his wrist out for Baekhyun to see, and he spotted a tattoo reading _Remember B_. Baekhyun traced the letters, comparing it with the faint loop on his own ankle. It looked pretty much identical to the loop of the R on Minseok's tattoo.

      “Does that look familiar?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun looked at him with wide, confused eyes. “You used to have a tattoo like this as well. It was on your left ankle. This is why you need to remember Baekhyun. You've forgotten something really important.”

 

      Baekhyun traced the loop on his ankle, wondering what could have been written there. Minseok was supposed to remember 'B,' but what did that mean? Was B short for Baekhyun? Then was Baekhyun's tattoo a reminder to remember someone as well? Baekhyun was starting to feel like he hardly knew himself anymore. What little he did know of himself was a lie that the city had fabricated. Just who was he?

 

      They eventually fell back asleep after that, and when Baekhyun woke up, Minseok was gone. He'd left a note, promising he would be back, but had some other things to attend to. Baekhyun sighed. He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't remembered anything more about his tattoo, but it would hopefully come with time. Baekhyun still didn't know if he wanted to remember everything, given what he'd remembered so far, but he couldn't get rid of the empty feeling in his chest. He'd been feeling more and more out of place since he'd met Minseok, and the city felt less and less like the perfect place he'd thought it was. As much as the truth scared him, he wanted to know what it was he'd really forgotten.

 

      He went to work again that day, feigning interest once more in his job. His coworkers seemed like mindless drones, happily doing even the simplest of tasks. Even the people they were helping seemed rather lifeless. Baekhyun had noticed it before, but he never bothered to really acknowledge it until his head had started to clear from whatever it was that the pods did to them. He'd probably been just as lifeless and confused as the people he helped when he first arrived to the city. All this time, he'd been settling people into new homes and helping the city brainwash them into a mundane life. He knew it was supposedly for the greater good, but his job that he'd once loved so much suddenly felt dirty.

 

      He managed to get through the day and left as soon as possible once more. Minseok wasn't there when he got home, and Baekhyun sighed. Minseok had told him he would be there for him, and for some reason, Baekhyun wanted to trust him. He pretty much _did_ trust him at this point, considering Minseok was the only one that really knew what was going on. Minseok would be back. Baekhyun would just have to be patient. Maybe he would be able to remember something important before then.

 

      He wished he could just force all the memories back in his head, but he knew it didn't work that way. It probably would help if Minseok was a bit more open with him, but he seemed keen on secrecy and Baekhyun doing this on his own. Maybe he knew the only way Baekhyun would really accept anything as fact would be if he remembered it himself. So Baekhyun would do whatever it took to remember. He just needed to be patient with himself.

 

~*~

      Minseok had left early in the morning, wanting to give Baekhyun some time to himself. He was afraid that his presence would only agitate Baekhyun if he overstayed his welcome. Not only that, but he was afraid he would cause Baekhyun to fall under suspicion from the city government if he stayed near him for too long. He couldn't risk Baekhyun's safety. He knew he wasn't exactly being helpful to Baekhyun by running off and not giving him much information to work with, but Minseok didn't want to simply tell Baekhyun who he was. He wanted him to remember, and maybe even begin to feel like his old self again as he did. Minseok had a feeling that would be the only way he could get Baekhyun to leave the city with him. Right now, Baekhyun was still too skeptical, and if Minseok simply told him what his past, _their_ past was, he knew Baekhyun would hesitate and pull away. He needed him to remember.

 

      Minseok kept his head low as he searched through one of the neighborhood sectors. He'd come to the city for more than just Baekhyun, but so far, he'd had no luck finding the other people he was searching for. As much as he wanted to focus on Baekhyun, he knew he needed to give him time, so Minseok planned to spend the day on his own, hunting for the other people he was looking for.

 

      He'd snuck into a public internet cafe to use one of the computers, tucking his face under his shirt so it wouldn't be captured by any camera or person. He'd searched the name directories for the people he was looking for, but hadn't had much luck. Finally, he'd gotten a lead on one of them, narrowing it down to the neighborhood, so that's where he was, looking for them. He didn't exactly know how he was going to find them without peering into their windows or knocking on the door asking for them. For now, he would just scope out the area and look for security cameras to avoid in the future.

 

      He froze in place as he walked by one house in the early evening, spotting a woman in the front garden. She was watering a few different flowerbeds, humming to herself. Her hair was messily tied back, and Minseok would recognize her round eyes, plump, curved lips, and small beauty mark on her chin anywhere. He stood in place for some time, trying to debate how he should approach her. She would be just like Baekhyun, so she wouldn't recognize him. He had to do this carefully, otherwise he could be on the run if she called security.

 

      He took a step forward, but stopped again as a car suddenly pulled up in the driveway. The woman stood up, turning to face the car, and Minseok noticed her round belly. His heart sank as a man got out of the car, opening the back door to let a small child out of the back. The woman rushed over to the man, and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her and rubbing her stomach while looking at it fondly. They both held their hands out for the small child to take and walked into their house. Minseok let out a deep breath, then walked away, his resolve to approach her completely gone.

 

      He found a small park nearby and sat down on a bench that was tucked in between a few bushes so he wouldn't be easily spotted. He pulled out a small radio device and pushed a few buttons, adjusting a dial until the static faded and he knew he had a connection. He pressed the button to transmit his voice after that.

      “Yixing, it's me. Do you copy?” He waited a moment, then heard a small bit of static before another voice spoke up.

      “I'm here. What is it?”

      “I found her...” There was a long pause.

      “Is she ok?” The man on the other line finally asked hesitantly. Minseok sighed.

      “She's ok...But I don't think I'll be able to get through to her.”

      “Why?”

      “Yixing, she's...She's got another family. She has a baby on the way. I don't think she'd comply even if I begged her to. I think she's moved on.”

      “I see...”

      “I'm sorry, Yixing. I'm so, so sorry.”

      “It's alright, Minseok. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Thank you for looking for her for me. I'm glad she at least made it there safely...”

      “But Yixing...”

      “What about my son? Was he with her?”

      “No, I didn't see him. I think they were separated. That seems to be something the city does when families come in together. They separate them and pair them off to someone else to keep memories from accidentally resurfacing with their old families. It's too much of a liability to keep them together.”

      “So he's still out there somewhere alone...”

      “I'll find him, Yixing, I promise. I'll save him.”

      “Thank you...What about Baekhyun? Have you found him?”

      “I have...”

      “Do you think he can be saved?”

      “I don't know,” Minseok sighed. “I really hope so. He's listened to me and remembered a few things...but I'm scared. It's been so long and I finally found him, Yixing. I don't know if I can handle losing him again.”

      “Be strong, Minseok. Don't give up on him. There's no way he could forget you forever.”

      “I hope you're right, Yixing...Thank you.”

      “Be in touch, Minseok. And stay safe.”

      “I will.”

 

      Minseok ended the call, looking up at the sky to see the sun setting. It wouldn't be safe for him to stay out in public view for much longer. Baekhyun would probably be wondering where he was, but Minseok wanted to give him more time to himself to sort out his thoughts. He would find a place to hide for the night and find Baekhyun again the next day.

 

~*~

      A man set a radio down on the metal seat beside him. He looked up through the round opening of the capsule he was hiding in, staring at the night sky and the thousands of stars. He looked back down at his wrist, pulling up his jacket sleeve to reveal two names on his wrist, a bit faded in color. He brushed his finger over the top one, _Yunhee_.

      “Oh Yunhee, what have you done?” He whispered.

 

      He broke down crying, not making a sound. He'd learned to stifle his cries long ago for his own safety, but it only ever made the pain worse. He held his head in his other hand, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. A teardrop fell on his wrist, dripping across the second name, _Jongdae_. The man lifted his wrist, hugging the names close to his heart. No matter how many years passed, the pain in his heart was still the same. He thought he would have felt better knowing what had happened to her, but now, he was thinking he regretted it. He regretted letting her go, but there was no way to get her back now. All he could do was pray his son was somewhere in the city, safe and sound.

 

~*~

      A small television played on the kitchen counter as a woman washed dishes. She paused as a news report came on, showing footage of a recently destroyed city. Along the bottom of the screen scrolled the message ' _Virus Spreads into Korea: Seoul Bombed and Infected_.' The woman pressed her hand to her mouth in shock. Seoul was uncomfortably close to the small town they lived in, only a few hours away. The government hadn't issued any means of evacuation or shelter, and the supposed safe haven for their region was still under construction. How much longer would they have to wait in fear?

 

      A young boy, about the age of 10, ran down the stairs at that moment. He ran to the door, kicking his shoes on before glancing over to the woman.

      “Mom, I'm going to play with Minseok!”

      “Baekhyun, wait!” His mother gasped, looking at him nervously. He cocked his head to the side in response.

      “What is it, mom?”

      “You're just going to the playground down the road, right?”

      “Yeah.”

      “Be careful and make sure you come back before dark, alright?”

      “I will! I'll be back later, mom!”

 

      The woman sighed as she watched her son go. She didn't like letting him out of her sight with the world in the state it was, but she wanted him to still have time to be a kid. She didn't want to think about what the uprising would do to Baekhyun's future. She could only pray they could all get to the safe haven before it was too late.

 

      Baekhyun ran down the road. He smiled when he spotted another boy already seated on one of the swings, kicking his feet lightly. Baekhyun waved excitedly and stopped to catch his breath before sitting down beside him.

      “Hey Minseok! Were you here for long?”

      “No, I just got here.”

      “Great! Wanna race to see who can swing higher?”

 

      Minseok smiled softly, then nodded. Minseok was 2 years older than Baekhyun, but he'd been his best friend since the day they met a few years prior. Baekhyun was usually more hyper than Minseok and liked to challenge him to silly races, but Minseok always went along with it. On more than one occasion, he let Baekhyun win, probably because Baekhyun was a sore loser and Minseok didn't always want to deal with that. Baekhyun knew that about himself, but it was hard to change.

 

      This evening was no different, and Baekhyun won the swinging challenge. Minseok seemed distracted though, and a bit less lively than usual. As the sun started to set in the sky, Minseok got off his swing in favor of pushing Baekhyun on his. There was a comfortable silence for some time, then Minseok spoke up, instantly catching Baekhyun off guard.

      “My family was talking about moving...”

 

      Baekhyun dragged his feet along the ground, forcing his swing to a complete halt. He looked up at Minseok in shock.

      “Why!?”

      “Have you heard the news? The threat is closing in...My family is getting scared...”

      “But...You can't leave me!”

      “I don't know if I have a choice, Baekhyun. My parents want to go, and I'm...I'm scared too.”

 

      Baekhyun jumped off his seat and turned to face Minseok. He grabbed both of his hands in his and shook his head frantically, tears gathering in his eyes.

      “Don't leave me, Minseok! You're my best friend! I'll miss you too much if you leave!”

 

      Baekhyun started crying, wiping at his eyes. He always cried really easily, and Minseok hated seeing him upset. Minseok pulled Baekhyun into a hug, rubbing his back. Baekhyun thought he heard Minseok sniffing back tears as well, but he only held Baekhyun tighter.

      “I won't leave you, Baekhyun. If my family moves away, I promise I'll come back for you, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun continued to cry on Minseok's shoulder. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but he believed Minseok. He always kept his promises to Baekhyun, so this one would be no different. Even if Minseok left him, he would come back. They parted after that, and Baekhyun went back home to eat dinner with his family then get ready for bed.

 

      The scene seemed to fade out after that, and Baekhyun woke up slowly, blinking as light flooded into his living room from the window. He sighed, snuggling his blanket closer. He looked at his hand balled into a fist in front of him, then turned it to look at his wrist, remembering Minseok's.

 

      They had been best friends. Had Minseok left after that moment? Baekhyun couldn't remember. He wished he would have gotten more answers. This had been a nice memory though, unlike the last one Baekhyun had remembered. And Minseok had promised him even back then he would come back for him. After all this time, was he still keeping his promise? Whoever Minseok was and however deep his connection to Baekhyun was in the past, one thing was for certain. He came back for him. But how had they even parted? There was still so much Baekhyun wanted to know. No, he needed to know now. He would just have to keep trusting Minseok to steer him in the right direction.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun was discouraged when Minseok didn't appear before him after work. His worry was quickly set aside as soon as he walked to the door of his apartment and Minseok turned the corner. Their eyes met, and Baekhyun could see the hesitation and worry in Minseok's. He smiled at him, hoping it came off as friendly rather than uncomfortable, then opened his door open for Minseok. Baekhyun saw Minseok relax a bit as he walked over. Baekhyun took a quick glance around to make sure no one was around, then shut the door behind him.

 

      Minseok sat on Baekhyun's couch as always, looking up at him and waiting for Baekhyun to say something. Instead, Baekhyun headed to his kitchen and returned with a couple glasses of water and some snacks. He sat down beside Minseok and offered him some, and they ate in silence for a while. Minseok almost seemed disappointed at the lack of conversation, so Baekhyun decided to finally speak up.

      “We were best friends...You and I...” Minseok looked up at him in surprise.

      “Did you remember something?” Baekhyun nodded slowly.

      “There was a park in our old town that we always met at to play...”

      “That's right. We cared a lot about each other and were pretty much inseparable back then.”

      “But one day you told me your family wanted to move away...”

      “They did,” Minseok sighed, leaning back into the cushion a bit.

      “So did you leave?”

      “You don't remember?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “I'm sorry, that's all I've remembered so far.”

      “It's alright,” Minseok soothed. “My family did want to move, but the government made a supposed breakthrough shortly after that. They thought they'd found a way to destroy the machines that were attacking Seoul, and they actually fended them off for a while. They sent out a nationwide announcement about it. My family decided to stay after that.”

      “So you didn't leave...But then, what happened?”

 

      He held his head in his hands, groaning in frustration. There was so much to still remember. Baekhyun didn't like having such a huge gap in his memory. Minseok patted his back gently.

      “Are you sure you want to remember more?” Minseok asked softly. “They won't all be happy memories.”

      “I want to remember. I feel like I don't know who I am anymore, Minseok. I need to remember...but I can't force it.”

      “There's no need to force yourself. You have time to remember.”

      “Not much,” Baekhyun grumbled. “My curfew is coming up. If I keep missing nights in my pod, the city is going to notice.”

      “Do you know what will happen?”

      “No, I've always just told people not to miss their curfew. I never knew it had to do with memory alteration or anything like that...”

      “It's going to be alright,” Minseok soothed. “We'll figure something out and make sure we get out of here safely before they can do anything to you. For now, let's call it a night. I've had a pretty tiring day.”

      “Will you stay here again?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok smiled softly.

      “Of course I will.”

 

      Baekhyun cleaned up the snacks from earlier while Minseok prepared the blankets. Baekhyun was already so comfortable with Minseok just being at his side. He just seemed to fit there, whether Baekhyun had memories of him or not. Baekhyun had gotten used to sleeping on his couch now too, and it seemed to be a much more pleasant fit than his pod had ever been. Baekhyun didn't know what would happen to him in the future, but this felt right.

 

~*~

      Two years of peace had passed and Baekhyun had gone back to not paying attention to the news his mother was watching. Minseok hadn't moved away, and that was really all Baekhyun cared about. He would learn the hard way that he should have paid much more attention to the state of the world around him.

 

      Baekhyun had gone over to Minseok's house to play when it finally happened. Minseok's parents had left them alone to go to the store, so it was just the two of them when the explosions started. Baekhyun froze, the ball dropping from in between his fingers as he stared at Minseok in horror. Minseok looked up at the sky, gasping as a large flying machine was looming overhead, dropping bombs. The infected bomber planes had finally made it to their city. They were being _bombed_.

 

      It took another explosion and Baekhyun screaming in fear and bursting into tears for Minseok to start moving again. He rushed to Baekhyun and grabbed his wrist, leading him over to the bomb shelter in their backyard. Most people had built shelters in some part of their property for the inevitable attacks. Minseok pulled the shelter door open and pushed Baekhyun inside. Baekhyun was still a sobbing mess, so Minseok was having to do all the work. He left the door open just a bit, staring through the crack and waiting.

      “Minseok, why don't you close the door?” Baekhyun asked in a panic.

      “My family. They're not back yet. I can't close it yet.”

      “But Minseok...”

      “Trust me, Baekhyun!”

 

      Baekhyun bit his lip, wringing his fingers together. Minseok waited, his heart pounding faster by the second. One of the bomber planes dropped a robot down onto Minseok's house. It was a wrecking ball type robot, once used on construction sites to help with demolition. It could curl into a ball and launch itself at buildings to destroy them with ease. Minseok's house partially collapsed from its descent. Baekhyun gasped and gripped Minseok's arm.

      “Minseok, shut the door...It's coming!”

 

      Minseok ignored Baekhyun, watching as the machine's arms formed into smaller wrecking balls, destroying his house with ease. Finally, the robot's red light eyes landed on the small shelter, and Minseok's heart sank. Baekhyun's grip on his arm was tightening by the second. Minseok needed to shut the door, but that would mean giving up on his family returning. The machine charged towards the shelter and Baekhyun screamed Minseok's name.

 

      Finally, Minseok slammed the door shut and locked it, backing away in time for the robot to slam against the metal door. It made a slight dent, but didn't break through. Minseok and Baekhyun waited in horror as the robot slammed on the door a few more times. Eventually, the banging let up, and Minseok and Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief. Baekhyun pressed himself against Minseok's chest after that, sobbing into his shirt. Minseok held Baekhyun just as tightly, letting himself cry. His family probably wasn't going to come back. Minseok had no idea where they were, or if he'd ever see them again. The reality of the situation was terrifying.

 

      They stayed in the small shelter for hours, crying until they both had no more tears to cry. They fell asleep from exhaustion at one point, cuddled together. Minseok was the first to wake up, listening to the silence outside. Baekhyun was snuggled against him, and Minseok gently shook him awake.

      “I think it's over Hyunnie,” he said softly.

 

      Baekhyun's eyes slowly widened in horror as he remembered what had happened. Minseok stood up and walked to the door.

      “Wait! Don't open it!” Baekhyun cried. “I'm scared!”

      “I just want to check,” Minseok soothed. “If it's still scary outside, I'll lock it up and we'll stay here. You're gonna be safe.”

 

      Baekhyun pouted, but nodded in agreement. Minseok unlocked the door and peered outside. Everything was quiet, and the morning light was just starting to wash over the town. Minseok's house was completely demolished, but all the machines from earlier were gone. He opened the door to the shelter the rest of the way and took a step outside. He reached back for Baekhyun, who grabbed his hand tightly and clung to his arm with his other hand.

 

      Minseok stared at his house, his eyes feeling watery despite having cried all his tears out before. Everything he'd once known was gone. Baekhyun snuggled against him, leaning his cheek on Minseok's shoulder. Minseok let out a shaky breath and walked past the rubble, heading to the main road. It was crumbled and cracked, holes blasted into the asphalt. The houses around them were completely destroyed, some still aflame. As they walked, there were bodies strewn across the ground, and Minseok and Baekhyun both averted their eyes.

 

      Minseok didn't even know where they were going. He only realized Baekhyun had been leading them along towards his house when the crushed mound appeared before them. Baekhyun stopped in his tracks when he spotted red splattered across the ground, leading under the rubble. A forearm was all that could be seen poking out from the rubble, but Baekhyun recognized it immediately. He dropped to his knees, his breath quickening at an alarming rate.

      “Mama...” Baekhyun choked out. “MAMA!”

 

      He screamed, falling on his hands and sobbing uncontrollably. He kept screaming out to her, his voice cracking and breaking as his cries only got louder. Minseok fell to his knees beside him, hugging him close. Baekhyun only screamed and cried harder as Minseok held him, and Minseok broke down into tears, wishing he could take Baekhyun's pain away. He didn't even want to look for his family anymore. He was too scared to know the truth, and this was too painful to take already.

 

      Finally, when Baekhyun had lost his voice from screaming, Minseok gently lifted him from the ground, and they continued walking through what used to be their town. Neither of them said anything, just stared ahead lifelessly. What were they supposed to do now? They had nothing left, no family, only each other. They were far too young to survive on their own. Minseok was starting to wonder if it would have been less painful to have just suffered the same fates as their families.

      “I'm so sorry,” Baekhyun croaked out at one point. Minseok frowned.

      “Why?”

      “I asked you to stay...You should have left when your family wanted to leave. Then you could have been safe from this.”

      “Hey,” Minseok said, stopping to cup Baekhyun's cheeks in his hands. “I never would have wanted to leave you to go through this by yourself. I'm never going to leave you alone, Baekhyun.”

 

      Baekhyun's lip trembled and he pressed his face into Minseok's shoulder. Minseok held him, rubbing his back and trying to provide some sort of comfort to either of them. Eventually they kept walking aimlessly again, trying to find some sign of life.

 

      They turned a corner at one point and froze in their tracks when they spotted other people. There was a young man, looking to be in his early twenties with a woman of the same age range. She had long flowing hair and a gentle expression, brow knitted in worry. In her arms was a small child, looking no more than a couple years old. The man stopped when he spotted Minseok and Baekhyun. He took a step forward and Baekhyun and Minseok stepped back out of reflex. The man put his hands up, trying to communicate that he wasn't there to hurt them. He cautiously approached and eventually knelt down in front of them.

      “Hey,” he greeted, smiling gently to reveal a dimple on one of his cheeks. “I'm not going to hurt you, ok? My name is Yixing. Can you tell me yours?”

 

      Baekhyun looked up at Minseok fearfully. On any other day, Minseok wouldn't even interact with a stranger, but right now, this man was the first sign of humanity either of them had seen. They needed someone else by their sides right now.

      “I'm Minseok...and this is Baekhyun.” Yixing nodded gently.

      “Are you two alone? Do you know where your parents are?”

      “They're not...They didn't...” Minseok stumbled over his words. Yixing nodded in understanding. He held his arms out to both of them.

      “My wife and I were looking for other survivors. Would you like to come with us? We'll look out for you.”

      “Yes please,” Baekhyun finally uttered, setting Minseok at ease.

 

      Yixing nodded and held his arms out wider. Slowly, Minseok and Baekhyun both fell into them, hugging him tightly. They both started crying once more, but Yixing held them close, letting them get the affection they both desperately needed. When they'd calmed down, he stood up, keeping a hand on each of their shoulders, and walked over to the woman and small child.

      “This is my wife, Yunhee, and our son, Jongdae. He's about 3 years old now. This has been really hard on all of us, but we'll get through. You're going to be safe with us. We'll take care of you from now on. We're family now.”

 

      Minseok and Baekhyun nodded. It was a little hard to suddenly think of this man and woman as their family, but they were all Baekhyun and Minseok had left. If it meant they wouldn't be alone in this world, they would go with just about anyone. Yixing was a kind, gentle man though, and Minseok and Baekhyun desperately wanted to trust him when he comforted them.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun woke up in a cold sweat, his throat sore from crying out. Minseok was hovering over him, holding his shoulders once more, and Baekhyun had a tight grip on his forearms. Baekhyun took sharp breaths in, trying once more to figure out where he was. His eyes slowly focused on Minseok, and he felt warm liquid dripping down his cheeks, which he slowly registered as tears.

      “Minseok...?” He croaked out. Minseok nodded gently, rubbing his forearm.

      “You were calling my name. Did something happen?”

 

      Baekhyun sat up slowly, still clinging to Minseok. There was so much spinning around in his head, but as the memory of the attack flashed through his mind again, his shoulders shook and fresh tears gathered in his eyes.

      “I remembered,” he whispered. “I remembered the attack...Minseok, it was so horrible. Your parents never came back and mine...My mom was crushed under the rubble.”

 

      His words were cut off by a sob and Minseok hugged him close, pressing Baekhyun’s head to his chest. Baekhyun started crying freely. It felt so comfortable for Minseok to hold Baekhyun like this, and he desperately needed that right now. The truth was becoming more and more painful with every memory Baekhyun recovered.

      “I’m so sorry you had to relive that,” Minseok said gently. “I never would have wanted you to go through that horror a second time. I’m so sorry.”

 

      Minseok hugged Baekhyun tighter as he cried. Baekhyun wasn’t even resentful that he’d gone through it again, he was still hurting from the fact that it had happened at all. He couldn’t stop thinking about everyone he’d lost. How could he have forgotten something so traumatic?

      “My mother,” Baekhyun started between sobs. “She was probably waiting for me to come home. She died afraid and alone...She never got to see me again...I never got to say goodbye.”

      “I know. It was terrible, and it wasn’t fair,” Minseok whispered, his own voice shaking.

      “How could I forget something like that? How could I forget _her_?”

      “This place makes you forget, Baekhyun. You can’t blame yourself for that. I’m just sorry you have to remember it all over again.”

      “I want to...I need to know the truth. I want to remember everyone that was once important to me and everything that I left behind.”

 

      Minseok nodded and rubbed Baekhyun’s back. He continued to hold him as Baekhyun calmed down. Finally, Baekhyun sat up, pulling away from Minseok just enough to look up at him. He was still holding Minseok’s forearms though, needing some kind of support.

      “That man that found us, Yixing, is he...?”

      “He’s alive,” Minseok stated. Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief.

      “That’s good to know.”

      “So you remember him now?” Baekhyun nodded, and Minseok couldn’t help but smile in excitement. “He’s waiting for us outside the city, Baekhyun!”

      “Really? He’s waiting for me too?”

      “Yes. Yixing would never abandon us. I’m looking for his family right now too because they were separated. I can’t give you details, but Yixing and I have a plan, I promise. We want to be together with all of you again.”

      “Isn’t it dangerous to leave this place though?”

      “We’ll keep you safe. It will be alright, Baekhyun. You just have to trust me.”

      “I’ll try to...”

 

      Baekhyun wasn’t sure anyone could protect him outside the safe haven after the devastation he’d just remembered. Still, Minseok seemed confident, and he cared for Baekhyun, so he wouldn’t lead him into danger. Baekhyun wanted to believe that. The Minseok in his memories was always looking out for him, so he wanted to trust him now.

 

      Baekhyun was exhausted from all his crying, so they laid back down to rest after that. Minseok rested on the floor beside the couch, looking up at Baekhyun with concerned eyes. Baekhyun had to wonder why Minseok was so devoted to him, even after all this time and being forgotten. Any normal person wouldn’t go to the lengths Minseok had gone for him, right?

      “Do you regret this?” Baekhyun asked suddenly, catching Minseok off guard.

      “Regret what?”

      “Coming here...Staying with me back then...Just choosing to be with me.”

      “Never. I will never regret you.”

      “Why?”

 

      Minseok sighed and pulled his sleeve up, showing Baekhyun the tattoo on his wrist again. Baekhyun gently grabbed his wrist, running his thumb along the letters.

      “You’re B,” Minseok said softly. “I’ll never forget you, and I’ll never regret staying with you or coming here for you. You are the one person I can never forget.”

      “But I forgot you...What if I never remember you completely?”

      “I don’t know,” Minseok whispered, his voice faltering. “I don’t want to think about that right now.”

      “Alright,” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

      Minseok let his arm fall to the ground and closed his eyes. Baekhyun watched him sleeping, looking once more at Minseok’s features. They seemed so familiar to him now, even though Minseok had only been in his new life for a few days. He was so familiar and comforting, so he must have meant something to him at some point. Baekhyun wanted so badly to remember. He wanted to remember for his own sake, but also for Minseok’s. He could tell this was hurting Minseok, even if he tried to hide it. The thought of causing Minseok pain made Baekhyun’s heart ache. Minseok had definitely been someone important and irreplaceable that Baekhyun shouldn’t have forgotten, so he wanted to remember just who he was. He wanted to understand why his heart reacted so much to Minseok’s very presence.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun groaned as his phone rang the following morning. It was right around when he was supposed to wake up for work anyway, but he still didn’t really want to talk to someone first thing in the morning. He glanced at the number and his brow furrowed when he realized it was his work. Minseok yawned and sat up, looking at Baekhyun curiously.

      “Hello?” Baekhyun finally answered, rubbing his eyes. He listened to the person on the other line and eventually sighed. “I really hoped this family would have worked for him. Yeah, I understand. I’ll go pick him up this morning and start working on finding him another family. Alright, goodbye.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and hung up the phone. Minseok was sitting up on the floor now, his expression only getting more confused and inquisitive by the second.

      “What was that about?” Minseok asked.

      “There’s this boy that I helped situate some time ago. He’s been in the city longer than I have, but he’s been going from family to family for years. No matter who we put him with, he can’t seem to adjust. They recently gave me the responsibility of looking after him since he seemed to get along well with me. I thought I’d found him a good family this time, but it’s not working out.”

      “I see...Did he come to this city alone?”

      “I don’t know. Like I said, he’s been here longer than I have, I’ve just taken over the job. He’s a good kid though. He just gets defiant with his new families. He also suffers from night terrors, so I don’t think he sleeps well, which most of the families don’t want to deal with.”

      “Night terrors? Even with the pods? They’re supposed to get rid of any bad memory he might have though.”

      “I didn’t know that at the time I was situating him so I never questioned it. I just thought his family was neglecting his needs since they didn’t have his pod working properly for him and they weren’t going to anyone to get the problem fixed.”

      “Well, it’s a form of neglect for sure, though it might be fortunate for him if he’s not completely brainwashed. I wonder if that’s why he has the night terrors...”

      “You think he remembers what life outside the city was like?” Baekhyun asked.

      “He might. I mean, you’ve been having some trouble sleeping since you stopped using your pod and remembering things. Maybe this kid is the same.”

      “I wonder why the pod doesn’t work for him though...”

      “I guess that’s what you need to find out.”

      “Yeah,” Baekhyun sighed. “I need to go for now. Are you going to stay here today?”

      “No, I have to search for Yixing’s family. I’ll be back tonight.”

      “Alright. The last time this happened, I had to bring the boy home with me, so he might be here when you get back. I’ll just tell him you’re my friend and you’re visiting.”

      “Sounds good.”

 

      Baekhyun got breakfast for the both of them, then left to go pick up the child shortly after. Minseok left his apartment some time later, wanting to look for Yixing’s son in vain once more. He only had a first name to go off of, since they’d probably sent Jongdae to another family. There was no telling what his last name would be now. Minseok spent the morning in another internet café, searching for Jongdae, then spent the afternoon scoping out the different neighborhoods in which someone with that name happened to live. There weren’t many people with that name in the city, but none of them seemed to match with Yixing’s son. His wife was here, so that had to mean Jongdae made it here as well. Minseok didn’t want to think about the possibility of Jongdae not being alive anymore.

 

      Minseok gave up his search towards the beginning of the evening, stopping in a small park to rest. He pulled out his small radio again and dialed Yixing’s frequency.

      “I’m here,” Yixing answered after a moment. “Any news?”

      “Nothing good,” Minseok sighed. “I’m looking all over for Jongdae, but I can’t find him. I’m starting to fear the worst, Yixing.”

      “Just keep looking for him until you feel like you can’t do it anymore. If we never find him, then that’s reality.”

      “It’s not fair though! She took him from you and now she’s not even with him!”

      “Life isn’t fair, Minseok. You and I both know that better than anyone.”

      “Still, I just want something to go right for once.”

      “How is Baekhyun?”

      “He’s slowly remembering things. He remembers you now, though I don’t think he knows either of us by more than just our names. I’m still scared about that too. What if he never remembers me, Yixing? What if he’s gone for good? I don’t think I can live without him. But if he doesn’t remember me or anything that happened between us, is it right to take him from this place? He’s happy here, and we might never be the way we used to be.”

      “Have some faith in him, Minseok. Baekhyun is trying to remember you, right? That already means that he’s willing to accept you and the person he used to be. Has he told you he doesn’t want to leave?”

      “No, but he hasn’t really expressed that he wants to leave the safe haven either. He’s mostly remembered the bad memories up until now. He says he wants to know the truth, but that doesn’t mean he wants to leave or be with me...”

      “Just give him time. Remember the reality of the safe haven. It’s not a solution, it’s only a peaceful place to wait for the end. You have Baekhyun’s best intentions in mind by asking him to leave. All you can do is be honest with him and ask him to trust you. Everything else depends on him.”

 

      Minseok sighed and looked up. He spotted a few men in armored suits approaching him. Minseok clicked his tongue and told Yixing he would contact him later. After that, he got up and started walking away, glancing over his shoulder to see if the men were still following him. He turned several corners, but still he was struggling to lose them. He spotted a security camera at almost every turn he made, and he felt trapped. They would be able to find him easily with how much surveillance the city was under.

 

      He broke into a run, heading off the streets and trying to walk through some of the uninhabited areas they’d decorated with parks and trees. He ended up losing the men by hiding amid several bushes for an hour. It was getting dark by that point, so Minseok kept his head down and tried to make his way back to Baekhyun’s apartment, avoiding as many cameras as he could. Minseok entered the code to Baekhyun’s door, grateful that Baekhyun had written it down for him that morning, and slipped inside. Baekhyun still wasn’t home by the time Minseok returned. They wouldn’t be able to stay here for much longer. The people running the city were starting to close in on him. He would have to convince Baekhyun to leave with him soon.

 

      Baekhyun came home several hours later, looking exhausted. By his side was a fairly bubbly kid with jet black hair and lips that curled upwards at each end, probably around 12 years of age. He already was striking Minseok as a sweet kid just from his appearance alone. It was sad he was seemingly unwanted by everyone that took him in. As soon as the boy spotted Minseok, he froze on the spot, his eyes growing wider. Baekhyun cleared his throat awkwardly.

      “This was the friend I was telling you about who’s staying with me. His name is Minseok.”

 

      Minseok awkwardly waved, but the boy remained frozen in place. The atmosphere seemed tense, and as Minseok stared at the boy more closely, he could have sworn he seemed painfully familiar, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Suddenly, the boy lunged towards Minseok, clobbering him in a hug and rubbing his face against his stomach.

      “You’re here! You really exist after all!” The boy said, hugging Minseok tighter. Minseok stared down at him in shock for a moment before daring to speak.

      “Jongdae...? Is that you?”

 

      The boy nodded rapidly and Minseok let out a relieved laugh. He’d finally found him. He hugged Jongdae close, rubbing his back then cupping his cheeks. He hadn’t seen Jongdae in 5 years, and he’d grown so much in that time. If it weren’t for his smile, Minseok probably wouldn’t have recognized him. Baekhyun looked at the two in confusion.

      “Minseok, do you know Jongdae?”

      “Know him? Baekhyun, this is Yixing’s son! We lived and traveled with him for years until we were separated from Yixing’s wife and Jongdae.”

      “Yixing’s son...” Baekhyun mumbled, holding his head. He vaguely remembered Yixing introducing them, but he hadn’t made the connection that it was _this_ Jongdae before. “Oh my God!” Baekhyun gasped.

      “I’ve been looking all over for you!” Minseok exclaimed. “I even checked the city records but you weren’t there.”

      “Ah, yeah, when they change houses, they update the city records, so right now Jongdae is without a house, so he doesn’t show up on public record,” Baekhyun explained.

      “But wait...Jongdae, you remember me?” Minseok asked. “How?”

      “I don’t know...I saw you and Baekhyun in my dreams, but I never knew if they were real or not.”

      “Jongdae, do you not sleep well in your pod?” Baekhyun asked. Jongdae shook his head.

      “No matter how many times I try, I wake up after an hour or so, and everything feels foggy and my head hurts. I don’t like sleeping in the pods, so I’d leave it after an hour and go sleep on the couch.”

      “You never got in trouble because of the curfew before?” Baekhyun asked.

      “No, I think since I slept in my pod, it still counted. I just left it early...But without the pod, I have nightmares...You two appear in my nightmares too, but you’re always taking care of me in them.”

      “Jongdae, those aren’t nightmares. Those are reality,” Minseok explained softly, running his fingers through his hair. “Baekhyun and I used to take care of you through all of that.”

      “Jongdae, you remember me too?” Baekhyun asked. The boy nodded. “But I hardly remember you...”

      “It’s alright,” Jongdae soothed, walking over to hold Baekhyun’s hand. “They make everyone in this city forget, even the ones that loved you.”

      “I’m trying to remember you, I really am,” Baekhyun whispered. “Is this the reason you always behaved so well for me? Because you remembered me?”

      “I don’t want to be with some family I don’t know. I feel safest here with you. Can’t I just stay with you like this?” Jongdae asked sadly. “Minseok is here now too.”

      “Jongdae...I don’t know if they’d let me keep you.”

      “But I want to be with you,” Jongdae pouted.

 

      Baekhyun bit his lip, not knowing how to respond. Minseok smiled sadly at Jongdae and walked over to him, hugging him from behind.

      “We don’t have to figure it all out tonight, so let’s just enjoy each other’s company for now, alright?”

 

      Jongdae nodded and Baekhyun steered him into the kitchen. His food supplies were actually running a bit low since they usually only sent him enough for one person. He would have Jongdae with him for a while though, so the city would adjust it with the next shipment.

 

      Once they were all fed, they dug out another blanket for Jongdae from Baekhyun's closet. They let Jongdae sleep on the couch, and Baekhyun joined Minseok on the floor. Baekhyun's back was pressed against Minseok's, and he hardly noticed the lack of space between them. It felt so comfortable to be pressed against Minseok. He just seemed to _fit_ there. Baekhyun was tired from the day, and the added stress of not remembering more than Jongdae's basic existence had him aching for sleep. He ended up falling asleep first, leaving Jongdae and Minseok to talk quietly with each other.

 

      Minseok smiled up at Jongdae and reached for his hand, holding it on the edge of the couch. Now that Jongdae was back in Minseok's sight, he didn't want to let him out of it. Yixing had mourned the loss of his son for so many years. Minseok had to bring him back.

      “Do you remember your parents?” Minseok asked softly. Jongdae nodded, snuggling a bit closer to the edge of the couch so he could be closer to Minseok.

      “I saw glimpses of them in my dreams too. My memories were always foggier when I slept in my pod, and I hated it. I didn't want to forget them. I loved my parents...But now they're both gone.”

      “Your dad isn't gone, Jongdae.”

      “Really? Where is he? I want to see him again...”

      “He’s still out there, and he misses you so much. He's spent every day of his life since the day you and your mother left working towards trying to find you again.”

      “Really? Is he here too then?”

      “No, he's outside the city. I’ll take you to him if you want though.”

      “But...that’s where those things are...”

      “Hey, you don’t have to worry. I’ll keep you safe.”

      “Why can't he just come here and live with me? I don't want to go back out there.”

      “You know it wouldn't work that way if he came here. I snuck in to get you out, but if the city finds me, I'm gonna be in trouble. I know it's scary, Jongdae, but trust me, your father and I have found a way for us all to be together again. Safe and sound. Will you trust me to take you there?”

      “Yeah...I trust you.”

 

      Minseok smiled and rubbed Jongdae's hand with his thumb. There was a moment of silence as Minseok's thoughts drifted back to the woman he'd found the other day. That still seemed like a hopeless case.

      “Jongdae, do you remember your mom?”

      “I don't want to remember her,” Jongdae said darkly.

      “Why? She's here too Jongdae. You traveled here together.”

      “I know she's here, but she's forgotten all about me.”

      “Jongdae...You found her here, didn't you?”

      “I remembered her one night and went out to play the next day. I looked at a computer to find the city registry to search for her. When I got there, she was snuggling a baby on the porch with another man holding her...She saw me and asked me if I was lost. She completely forgot her own son...”

      “I'm so sorry, Dae...”

      “Why wouldn't they let me stay with her? Why did they have to separate us? It's not fair!”

      “People trigger memories. They were probably worried that if you two were living with each other, you would trigger memories of the past. They didn't want to take that risk, so they separated you. They want everyone to live in ignorance here, and that's why we can't stay here, Dae.”

      “I just want my parents back! I want our home back! I don't want to live in this nightmare anymore!”

      “Hey, shh. Come here,” Minseok soothed. He sat up and Jongdae crawled off the couch into Minseok's lap, hugging him and crying softly. “I can't promise you the future will be a peaceful one, and I can't bring your mom back. I think she's too far gone...But I will do whatever it takes to get you back to your dad. I promise you.”

      “My dad really still remembers me and wants me?”

      “He's been devastated since the day you left. He'd never forget you. And I can't tell you everything, but there is hope for all of us. You just have to believe in me.”

      “I do.”

 

      Minseok held Jongdae for a little while longer until he’d calmed down. As sleep crept up on Jongdae, Minseok tucked him under the blanket on the couch once more. Jongdae reached for Minseok's hand and asked him to hold it while he slept, and Minseok couldn't deny him. He'd slept in uncomfortable positions before. He would do anything for Jongdae at this point. He was just so grateful to have found him and to be remembered. He could only pray Baekhyun would remember him just as Jongdae had as more time went on.

 

~*~

      They were harshly awoken the following morning by loud pounding on the door. Minseok quickly got up, hiding deeper within Baekhyun's apartment. Jongdae sat up on the couch nervously, and Baekhyun groaned as he stretched and went to the door. He opened it slowly, coming face to face with a man wearing dark clothes with hard plating and a helmet, looking much like a soldier.

      “Can I help you?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

      “It's come to our attention that you haven't been accessing your pod in recent days. I'm a city representative and have come to check up on you. Is your pod not performing up to your expectations?”

      “Oh...um, it's not really that, I've just...I-I've been busy the past few days and have been working so late I fall asleep on my couch instead...”

      “Forgive me for prying, but what could have you so overwhelmed? This city isn't supposed to overwhelm any of its residents.”

      “It's not that big of a deal, really! I'll be done with the work soon.”

      “Please, if you inform me I'll be able to get someone to help you.”

      “Baekhyun, I'm hungry,” Jongdae suddenly whined, walking over to him and clinging to his waist. Baekhyun let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

      “Ah, who's this?” the man asked, his face forming the slightest smile. Baekhyun hugged Jongdae and ruffled his hair.

      “He's part of my job. I've been looking out for him in the process of trying to find him a new family.”

      “I'm sorry for causing trouble,” Jongdae told the man, bowing his head slightly. “I don't sleep well at night so I asked Baekhyun to sleep with me, so he hasn't been sleeping in his pod.”

      “I see...I understand the situation now. However I must urge both of you to use a pod at your nearest convenience. We wouldn't want either of you to become rundown or ill.”

      “Yes, thank you...” Baekhyun muttered. He started closing the door but the man caught it, holding it open just a bit longer.

      “One last question. You haven't been approached by anyone unfamiliar recently, have you?”

      “Unfamiliar?” Baekhyun asked. “How would I know? I pass by plenty of people I don't know every day and my job is to introduce newcomers into the city. I'm approached by unfamiliar people every day.”

      “Yes, I'm sorry. It was a broad question. Just know that if someone ever approaches you and makes you feel uncomfortable, you can always come to the city security and they'll deal with it accordingly.”

      “Thank you. I'll keep that in mind.”

 

      The man let go of the door and Baekhyun shut it as calmly as he could. As soon as the door was latched, he leaned against it with a sigh. Jongdae patted his back worriedly. As they walked back to the living room, Minseok cautiously came out of hiding.

      “We can't hide for much longer,” Minseok said quietly. “We'll need to leave soon.”

      “Leave and go where?” Baekhyun asked. “They'll be able to find us anywhere within the safe haven.”

      “We're going to leave the safe haven,” Minseok answered simply.

      “How? Minseok, that's crazy! You said it yourself what's out there! It's too dangerous.”

      “I can protect you, Baekhyun. I can take you somewhere safe. You just have to trust me.”

      “Let's just eat for now,” Baekhyun sighed.

 

      He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast for all of them. He didn't know how to feel about leaving the safe haven. He knew what Minseok had said about the memory alteration was true, and he no longer felt safe and comfortable there, but he didn't think the world outside would be any better. He was terrified to leave, and no matter how much Minseok insisted he could be trusted, Baekhyun still couldn't get over that last hurdle. He didn't know what to do anymore.

 

      Baekhyun avoided Minseok following breakfast. Suddenly, cleaning his house became the most interesting thing. Minseok didn’t force any interaction. Instead, he stayed with Jongdae, playing with him in the living room in between working on an escape plan for all of them. Baekhyun still wasn’t sure he was ready to leave. As he cleaned his place, he found more and more attachment to it.

 

      He was so torn between finding out who he used to be and continuing on as he was now. If finding out who he used to be meant putting himself in grave danger, did Baekhyun really need to do that? Would it change anything about the present? Even if Baekhyun’s memories were altered here, at least he was safe. Minseok had mentioned it wasn’t a permanent solution, but was running for his life outside the city walls any better? Minseok had asked him to trust him, but Baekhyun couldn’t just put his whole future in Minseok’s hands.

 

      As Baekhyun was cleaning his kitchen, a sudden headache set in. He tried to ignore it at first, but as he was wiping down the stove, it got so overwhelming he had to stop and hold his head. The pain got worse by the second, and Baekhyun’s legs buckled and he fell to the ground. As he leaned his body against the counter to keep himself from completely collapsing on the floor, he slowly lost consciousness.

 

      Suddenly, everything around Baekhyun was barren, a large metal dome casting a shadow over him and the surrounding area. Baekhyun was collapsed on the ground, and his body felt so heavy he could hardly move. It was hot, and all he could feel was dirt beneath his aching body, sticking to him in certain spots where a warm liquid seemed to seep from his skin. Baekhyun thought it was sweat at first, but as he looked down, he was covered in blood, his body badly burned from something. He tried to make a sound, but only a groan came out of his mouth.

 

      He glanced around, looking for someone that could help him, someone that could make the pain go away. He spotted Minseok not far from him, his back to him and seemingly walking away from him. Baekhyun called out weakly to him, but Minseok didn’t seem to respond. Baekhyun needed to be louder, but he was so tired and weak. He needed help though; he needed Minseok.

      “Minseok!” He cried out, using every last ounce of strength he had.

 

      Minseok froze in place, and Baekhyun felt hope ignite within his chest. Minseok would save him. He had to. Baekhyun saw Minseok’s shoulders shake, and without turning around to look at Baekhyun, Minseok broke into a full sprint, leaving Baekhyun behind. Baekhyun felt tears gathering in his eyes, and he tried to crawl forward, despite how much it ached to move. Minseok couldn’t be leaving him. He _wouldn’t_!

      “Minseok! Help me! Don’t leave me alone! Please I’m scared! MINSEOK!”

 

      His strength gave out and Baekhyun couldn’t even lift his head anymore. He was left a crying, bloody mess on the ground, completely alone. Minseok had abandoned him, left him to die. As Baekhyun’s consciousness faded, he couldn’t even feel the pain in his body over the agony he was feeling in his heart. The one person he’d trusted his everything to had betrayed him.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun woke up screaming and wheezing, tears running down his face. Unsurprisingly, both Jongdae and Minseok were before him. Minseok was kneeling on the ground, holding Baekhyun’s arms gently, and Jongdae was hovering behind him nervously. Baekhyun took a few deep breaths, trying to register what had happened. He’d recovered another painful memory. Why did it seem he only had these types of memories? Why did Minseok want him to relive these things if they only made Baekhyun confused and miserable?

      “Baekhyun? Are you alright?” Minseok asked cautiously. “You passed out on the ground...Let’s get you to the couch, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun was lifted off the ground by Minseok, and the latter carefully led him into the living room. Baekhyun’s legs were strangely shaky, despite only having had a dream. As his mind slowly cleared and processed what he’d seen, more and more questions surfaced. Where was he in that memory and how had he gotten hurt? Why had Minseok left him there? To _die_. If he was so insistent about Baekhyun coming with him and being together again, why had he left him in the first place? Especially when he needed him?

 

      Jongdae ran back into the kitchen and got a wet washcloth. He gently wiped at Baekhyun’s forehead, and that was when he realized he was covered in a layer of sweat. That memory had really done a number on him. Minseok sat beside Baekhyun on the couch, holding his hand and gently rubbing it with his thumb. The affection suddenly felt sickeningly fake with the realization that Minseok had abandoned him. Baekhyun wasn’t sure he wanted anything to do with him anymore. When Baekhyun had calmed down a bit more, Minseok dared to speak up.

      “What happened? Did you regain a memory?”

      “Yeah...”

      “What was it?”

      “I don’t want to talk about it,” Baekhyun mumbled, pulling his hand from Minseok’s in favor of hugging his legs to his chest. Minseok nodded slowly.

      “Do you feel well enough to pack? We need to leave soon.”

      “I don’t want to leave,” Baekhyun said quietly. “I’m _not_ leaving.”

      “Baekhyun, why?” Minseok gasped.

      “Why should I leave?” Baekhyun snapped, causing Jongdae to jump beside him. “It’s not safe out there! Why can’t we just all live here?”

      “You _know_ why we can’t, Baekhyun! This place isn’t safe! It’s a temporary solution and they constantly mess with your mind! Why would you want to stay here?”

      “Because at least I can live in comfort and security here until the end. There is no solution to the problem, right? So why should I leave here and live in constant danger?”

      “Baekhyun, I can’t tell you everything right now, but there’s hope. You just have to trust me!”

      “Why should I? Why should I leave with you of all people!? You abandoned me and left me to die, Minseok!”

 

      Minseok stared at Baekhyun in shock, his mouth opening and closing, trying to form a proper response to what he’d just been accused of. Baekhyun scoffed, rubbing at his eyes, not sure why he suddenly felt like crying. He was disappointed in Minseok. He’d really wanted to trust him, but how could he after what he’d just remembered?

      “Baekhyun, was this what you remembered?”

 

      Baekhyun was silent, continuing to wipe at his eyes in vain and try to will the tears away. Jongdae was looking between both of them, hurt and confusion clear on his face. He didn’t want to believe what Baekhyun had just said about Minseok either. Minseok reached for Baekhyun’s hand again, but Baekhyun angrily pulled it away from him.

      “Baekhyun, listen to me...What I did was to save you. I never wanted to leave you but I had no choice.”

      “How does that even make sense?” Baekhyun hissed back. “I was hurt and in pain! I called out to you and you never even bothered to look at me! I needed you, Minseok! How can I trust you now when you left me when I needed you the most!? Did you even care that I was dying and crying for you to come back?”

      “Of course I cared!” Minseok yelled, standing up from the couch in rage. “I left you behind because I loved you! It was the only way I could save you!”

 

      Baekhyun was frozen in place for a moment, staring wide-eyed at Minseok. He loved him? Of all the things Baekhyun could have focused on in their argument, that was the one that had caught him most off-guard. Minseok certainly seemed hung up on him for some reason, but Baekhyun couldn’t even begin to know if it was because of love or something else possibly more sinister. He didn’t remember Minseok enough to know whether he was telling the truth or not. His gut was telling him otherwise, and again, he found his mind conflicting with his heart. He wanted to trust Minseok, but every logical fiber in his being was telling him to get away from him. Baekhyun opened his mouth to question Minseok further, but he was interrupted by a loud slamming on the door.

      “Byun Baekhyun, this is the police. We have received authorization to search your apartment on suspicion that you’re housing a wanted criminal. This is your only warning, open the door and let us in.”

 

      Baekhyun glanced up at Minseok fearfully, completely at a loss of what to do. Now the police wanted him and he couldn’t deny their claims. This would be the easiest way to get rid of Minseok, but still, Baekhyun’s heart was contradicting him. He wanted Minseok to escape safely for whatever reason he didn’t know yet.

      “We need to go,” Minseok whispered.

 

      He walked over to 3 backpacks he’d been packing with supplies from Baekhyun’s house. He slung one on his shoulder and handed Jongdae the other, who immediately put it on. He picked up the third and walked over to Baekhyun, holding it out to him. There was more slamming on the door and Baekhyun jumped, looking between the backpack and Minseok.

      “I won’t make you come with us,” Minseok started, and Baekhyun could hear the sadness in his voice. “This is your life, and I can’t force you against your will. But if you’re going to come with us, now is your only chance. We’re going to leave before they force their way into your apartment. The choice is yours, Baekhyun. What will you do?”

 

      Baekhyun stared at the door, then looked back at the backpack in Minseok’s hand. He’d already come this far to remember Minseok. What was the point if he stopped now? If he stayed in the city, he would just forget everything, brainwashed into living a mundane life. There was obviously more to Minseok than what Baekhyun could remember, and if what he’d told him now was true, he wouldn’t be leading Baekhyun into a hopeless situation. Baekhyun wanted to take a risk and believe in Minseok. That was what his heart was telling him to do.

 

      He reached for the backpack and slung it over his shoulder before standing up. Minseok smiled in relief, only to frown a few seconds later when the slamming on the door began to break the wood. They rushed over to their shoes at the doorway and kicked them on, then Minseok ran to the back wall of the living room. Baekhyun’s apartment was on the first floor, thankfully, so they could slip out the window easily. Luckily, the police hadn’t surrounded the back of his apartment yet.

 

      Minseok silently opened the window, then slipped out of it. He turned and helped Jongdae through it next, then held Baekhyun’s hand as he crawled through it. After that, they slowly and silently crept down the back street, pausing to survey where the police were. As Minseok suspected, they were on patrol throughout the neighborhood as well. He was far better at sneaking around than the police gave him credit for though. He’d been doing it for most of his life. This would be simple.

 

      It took a couple hours, but Minseok carefully led them out of the neighborhood without being spotted by the police. He’d also done his best to avoid them showing up on security footage. He knew that would just give their location away instantly. Finally, they came upon a manhole on a rather old looking road that nobody really traveled on. Baekhyun looked at it curiously as Minseok squatted down and lifted off the lid.

      “This leads to the sewers. Not the most glamorous of escape routes, but definitely the safest. Come on.”

 

      Baekhyun and Jongdae grimaced, but did as told without putting up a fight. Thankfully, there was a walkway beside the main sewer line, so they didn’t have to get knee-deep in anything. After what was probably another hour of walking, they finally came upon a large, round metal door that was bolted shut. Minseok grabbed the bolt and grunted as he unlocked the door. He turned back to Baekhyun and Jongdae at that point and smiled softly.

      “This is it. This leads outside the city. Are you ready?” Minseok asked.

      “As ready as we’ll ever be,” Baekhyun grumbled back.

 

      Minseok pulled open the door and held it while Baekhyun and Jongdae stepped through into the darkness of night. The door must have been heavy because Minseok seemed fairly concentrated on keeping it open. He slipped through it himself and it slammed shut after him, then let out a tired sigh and leaned against the metal door.

      “It locks automatically, so that’s that. We’ve officially left the city.”

      “So now what?” Jongdae asked. “Where do we go now?”

      “Your dad and I agreed on a meeting place. It will take us some days to get there, so for now we’ll focus on just getting a bit further away from the city.”

      “Alright!” Jongdae exclaimed happily.

 

      Baekhyun wished he could be so eager. Before either of them could take another step though, Minseok grabbed both of their wrists, holding them still.

      “This area is dangerous,” Minseok explained. “I want both of you to hold onto me at all times, do you understand? I don’t care if you’re embarrassed or annoyed. This is for your own safety. The area surrounding the safe haven is covered with landmines. I know how to recognize them, so I want you to stay as close to me as possible and follow in my footsteps.”

      “O-Ok...” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

      Minseok pulled out a small flashlight from his backpack and hooked it onto the strap, so it provided light for them without him having to hold it as they walked. After that, he took Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s hands in each of his, and they slowly ventured forward. They made some rather swift turns and avoided any kind of mound on the ground. The whole experience sent chills up Baekhyun’s neck. He hadn’t expected to go from sitting in his living room, to running from the police, to avoiding landmines. Maybe he hadn’t made the smartest choice after all. Still, all he could do now was trust Minseok and follow his lead.

 

      Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they came upon a rock formation. Minseok let out a sigh and walked them over to it, settling down beside it. He took out his radio and grumbled as it gave him nothing but static, no matter what signal he put it on. Finally, he sighed and put it away, opting instead to take out some of the food and water he’d packed for their trip.

      “My radio isn’t working, so I can’t contact Yixing, but I still know where we’re supposed to meet. We have cover here so we’ll rest here for the night. I bet you’re both really tired, so let’s eat.”

 

      Baekhyun and Jongdae were both too tired to argue. Neither of them said much of anything else for the rest of the night. As soon as Jongdae had eaten, he’d fallen asleep beside Minseok. Baekhyun and Minseok laid down beside him shortly after, but Baekhyun was slow to fall asleep. Instead, he stared back at the giant dome looming in the distance behind them. He’d left behind everything he used to know, or at least everything he still remembered. Baekhyun honestly didn’t think he _knew_ much of anything anymore.

      “Minseok?” He called out quietly. He heard Minseok hum beside him.

      “What is it?”

      “What you said earlier today when we left...You meant that, right? I can trust you...right?”

      “I meant it,” Minseok soothed. “I will never betray you. You can trust me.”

      “Then I will...”

 

      Baekhyun rolled onto his side, facing away from Minseok. He frowned as he tried in vain to get comfortable on the dirt. He missed the comfort of his pod. Even his couch had been a luxury compared to this. Supposedly, he and Minseok had lived like this for years before, but Baekhyun didn’t think even his body remembered this discomfort. It was going to be hard to readjust. Still, as Minseok sleepily sighed and unconsciously snuggled closer to him, placing his forehead against his back, Baekhyun couldn’t help but instantly relax. This wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it felt _right_. That night, Minseok’s warmth pressed against him and the soft breathes on the back of his neck lulled Baekhyun to sleep.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun woke to the sound of Minseok rustling through his backpack for their breakfast. Baekhyun sat up slowly, staring around at the barren land. Now that there was daylight, he could see the uneven dirt better, as well as the scraps of metal littering the landscape. The dome of the safe haven cast a large shadow across the land, but from what Baekhyun could see, it was completely killer-machine free. He’d expected more immediate risk upon leaving the city, but he wasn’t going to push his luck.

 

      They let Jongdae sleep in a little longer, then Minseok finally woke him up to eat. They apparently had another long day of walking ahead of them, so Minseok didn’t want to stall for too long. As they were eating, Minseok began talking.

      “Now that we’re out of the safe haven, I can tell you both what’s really going on.”

      “What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked. “Why couldn’t you tell us before?”

      “The city was under constant surveillance. Even your dreams and memories were monitored there. I couldn’t risk this information getting into the wrong hands.”

      “What information? You told us we had hope before. What were you talking about, Minseok?”

      “There’s another safe haven of sorts besides the domed city,” Minseok explained. Jongdae and Baekhyun both looked at him with wide eyes.

      “Why would you hide something like that? Wouldn’t it be good to let the city know about another safe haven?”

      “Oh, they know,” Minseok said bitterly. “Back when this incident first started, the government chose to go the route of the domed city. This other organization was formed by several scientists who were all very well-versed in their fields. The government denied them funding and ultimately cast the idea for their safe haven out in favor of a much less efficient one, the domed city.”

      “Why would they do that?” Baekhyun gasped.

      “To be fair, this other safe haven isn’t the most cost efficient. It was hard to get it started without government funding, and as a result, it could only accommodate so many people at the start. I can understand the government’s hesitance to support something that was a long-term project and involved moving into a completely different environment, but unlike the domed city, this safe haven is in a safe location and is actively working towards eliminating the threat and continuing the existence of not only humanity, but what animals we’ve managed to save. The government can’t be trusted with this kind of information though, as they could sabotage the whole operation, so I swore not to speak of the other safe haven while inside the city walls. That was why I couldn’t tell you both before. I’m sorry for hiding it from you.”

      “Where is this other safe haven?” Baekhyun asked. “How is it in a safer location?” Minseok smiled at that.

      “I’m glad you asked. The safe haven is actually located underwater, deep within the ocean and away from any of the machines that terrorize land.”

      “It’s underwater!?” Jongdae exclaimed excitedly.

      “It took years to construct, which is why they’ve only recently started taking in refugees, but it’s far more promising than the domed city. We’re producing our own food and vegetation, adapting the plant life to artificial, lab created conditions. Obviously we have a working system for supplying the facility with oxygen, and we can even filter it out from the water if need be. And water’s obviously not a problem either. Most of the processes in the lab use very simplistic, but effective technology, in hopes of avoiding future attacks by the virus. In addition, we have a weapons specialty team that is constantly experimenting and working towards a way to fight against the infected machines and shut them down permanently. We haven’t come very far on that front, but we’re working towards a solution, which is more than I can say for the damn government.”

      “This all sounds amazing...Almost too good to be true,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “I’ve been there, Baekhyun. I’m a resident there, and I’ve secured your and Jongdae’s spots as well. You can trust me.”

      “How did you even find out about something like this?”

      “Yixing,” Minseok said with a smile. “He was a biologist living in our city, and he’d joined the project as one of hundreds of scientists. When he took us in after our town was attacked, he told us about it.”

      “My dad is really a scientist?” Jongdae asked. Any mention of his father had him excited, and Minseok couldn’t wait until Jongdae got to meet him again.

      “He’s brilliant, Jongdae. He made some of the biggest breakthroughs in the labs down there and is held in pretty high regard. I can’t wait for you to meet him again.”

      “So Yixing was that kind of person...” Baekhyun mumbled. He wished he could remember more than just his name and face.

      “He was something between a father and an older brother to us,” Minseok continued, seeming to notice Baekhyun’s frustration. “He taught us a lot about the government’s safe haven, which is how I knew they were manipulating your memories. He stayed with us for years as we all waited for the underwater facility to be completed so it could start taking refugees. He promised he would get us there no matter what, and he’s still holding on to that promise. It’s been 10 years since then, and Yixing and I made it, but we both came back for you two.

      “You’ve been living out here running for your lives for 10 years?” Baekhyun gawked.

      “You were out here for about 9 years of those 10,” Minseok said simply. “You’re a lot stronger than you remember, Baekhyun.”

      “Maybe...I don’t think I can call myself the same person that was with you for those 9 years.”

 

      Minseok’s face fell and Baekhyun felt bad for hammering in the point once again that he didn’t remember who he was. Minseok never let his vulnerability show for too long though, this time being no exception.

      “It’ll take some more time for both of you to regain all your memories. The drugs and manipulation they used on you were strong. It’s going to take us a couple of weeks to reach the meeting point with Yixing as, so you still have plenty of time. Make sure you stick close to me and follow my every step, remember? Otherwise it could be...disastrous.”

 

      Baekhyun felt like Minseok was being a bit drastic with his warning, but considering he’d lived outside any safe haven for 10 years, he definitely knew more than Baekhyun did about how dangerous it was. Baekhyun couldn’t even imagine living out in the wilderness for the 9 years he supposedly had. Perhaps that was why most of the memories he’d regained involved pain. Baekhyun was questioning once more whether he made the right choice in following Minseok out of the city. He could only hope this underwater facility was everything Minseok said it was.

 

      After breakfast, they packed up and started walking again. They were holding Minseok’s hands the entire time, since they were still surrounded by landmines. The sun was beating down on them, and Baekhyun longed to be back in the artificial environment of the safe haven. Still, the air was fresh, and he could at least appreciate that.

 

      They rested often, since Minseok didn’t want either of them to get tired. Jongdae was doing his best to keep up, but it was obvious he was exhausted. Minseok would give both Baekhyun and Jongdae water whenever he could spare it, but he was also trying to ration for the rest of their trip, so he had to be stern about how much they could drink. When it was midday, they found a spot shielded from view by a large rusted metal plate, and they sat and ate lunch. Minseok wanted to rest there for some time in hopes that Jongdae would get a second burst of energy. As they were eating, Baekhyun sighed and stretched his legs.

      “You feeling alright?” Minseok asked gently.

      “Huh? Yeah, I’ll live,” Baekhyun muttered in response. He still wasn’t used to Minseok looking out for him.

      “Make sure you drink a little water before we head out again. You always got dehydrated really easily.”

      “Yeah, thanks...”

 

      Now that they were outside the city, Minseok seemed even more protective of Baekhyun than before. Baekhyun wondered if it was because he was hopeless in this new environment, but Minseok’s attention seemed far too caring for that. Baekhyun remembered what Minseok had yelled at him the night before and his cheeks flushed. Minseok had said he loved him. Was that still the case? With how much Minseok was doting on him, it certainly seemed that way. Could Minseok still love him as he was though? Baekhyun hardly felt like the person Minseok knew him as. He had to question just how deep Minseok’s affection for him really was, to go to such lengths to reunite with him.

 

      They walked on for the rest of the day, and Minseok even gave Jongdae a ride on his back when he couldn’t walk much longer. Minseok also seemed extremely close and protective with Jongdae, and Baekhyun was somewhat envious. Jongdae still remembered things from his childhood, including his relationship with Minseok. Baekhyun felt like an outcast, even though Minseok was doing everything he could to look after him. Baekhyun was tired of feeling so torn between missing the city for its comfort and resenting it for what it did to him. If he did regain all his memories though, would he be able to go back to the person he was? Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he would ever feel like he fit in with Minseok and Jongdae.

 

      When night finally fell, they laid down to rest under cover again. Baekhyun was happy their second day was met without any conflict, but Minseok still didn’t seem all that relieved. Baekhyun had a feeling the worst had yet to come. Jongdae fell asleep almost instantly that night, and Baekhyun figured he wouldn’t have much trouble sleeping either. His eyelids already felt heavy. He turned on his side and was met with Minseok’s gentle gaze. It was a little unnerving, but Baekhyun couldn’t seem to pull himself away from it.

      “What you told me yesterday,” Baekhyun whispered. “You said you loved me...Did you really mean that?”

      “Didn’t you ask me this last night?” Minseok asked sleepily.

      “I’m asking specifically about when you said you loved me. Did you really?”

      “I did. More than anyone in this world.”

      “What about now? Do you still...?”

      “I do,” Minseok answered with no hesitation. “Just as much as I did back then.”

      “Why? How? I can’t even remember you...Can you really love me if I’m not the same person anymore?”

      “You’re still Baekhyun, no matter what memories you have, and I’ll always love you, even if you don’t remember me. You know me now, and that’s what matters.”

      “But what if I never remember you? What if I never feel the same way? How can you still...?”

      “I just do. You don’t need to return my love...Just let me be by your side again. That’s all I ask.”

 

      Baekhyun was silent, not sure how to respond. Minseok was so selflessly devoted to him, it didn’t seem possible that he would abandon Baekhyun in such a coldhearted manner. There had to be more Baekhyun didn’t remember about what happened. He wanted to believe that if nothing else.

      “Does it bother you that I love you?” Minseok asked, sounding nervous for the first time since Baekhyun met him. “If it does, I can back away...”

      “No, it’s alright. I don’t mind, and I’m grateful for your care. I want to remember more...about you, and about us. You don’t need to change. I’m the one who’s changed and made things harder, so if anything, I need to work on changing back.”

      “I don’t think it’s possible to go back completely,” Minseok said. “You and I have both changed a lot up ‘til now, and all we can do is continue to grow and change in the future. I don’t want you to get hung up on changing back into who you used to be. You’re still you, and you’ll always be you, memories or not.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded slowly, and Minseok rolled over, facing away from him in an attempt to sleep. Baekhyun sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the sky. He had to admit this view beat anything the artificial sky of the dome could create. Reality was a lot harsher than Baekhyun would have liked, but it also held more beauty than he remembered seeing in his life. He could at least get used to this.

 

      He rolled on his side, facing away from Minseok, and closed his eyes. He was really tired from the long day, so he was already starting to drift off. He felt Minseok snuggle closer behind him again, like the night before. This time, however, Minseok was awake.

      “Is it alright if I hold you?” He asked, and Baekhyun could hear the insecurity in his voice once more. “I always slept better when I held you, but I understand if that’s too much.”

      “You can. I...I think I’ll sleep better as well.”

 

      He felt Minseok wrap his arm around his waist and he sighed contentedly. Within minutes, Baekhyun could feel Minseok’s breathing even out against his back. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he slept better. It was soothing to be held by Minseok like this, and Baekhyun felt safe. Maybe his body remembered Minseok more than he gave it credit for. He could only hope his mind and heart would catch up. He fell asleep shortly after that, nestling just a bit closer to Minseok.

 

~*~

      Four years had passed since Minseok and Baekhyun had joined Yixing and his family. They’d been on the run the entire time. It was exhausting, but every day they continued to breathe was a blessing in their eyes. Yixing kept their hope alive by telling them stories of the research facility as well as experiments he’d done before their town had been destroyed. It managed to keep Jongdae, Minseok, and Baekhyun interested and excited, but Yunhee had heard them before, and was more skeptical of the future research facility.

 

      Baekhyun had just turned 16, or so he figured. It had gotten much harder to tell time since they’d become wanderers, but Minseok kept a tally in a notebook of days they’d survived. It gave him a sense of accomplishment, but also hope to continue living on. Minseok was 18 now, being 2 years older than Baekhyun, but he often seemed much older than that. He’d become Baekhyun’s rock that grounded him, and somehow, despite all of Baekhyun’s clear faults, he was Minseok’s rock.

 

      They stuck close together at all times, especially when they were under attack. This day had been no exception. A flying machine with a Gatling gun was barreling after them. It was an older model that had initially been built in an attempt to fight against the infected machines, but it had fallen victim not long after. They’d been trying to lose it for some time, thankful for the demolished buildings for providing cover. This machine was stubborn, and had seemingly locked onto them, targeting any building they hid in.

 

      After another building they were hiding in was about to come crashing down, the group split up. Baekhyun and Minseok went one way while Yixing and his family went the other. The machine shot after Baekhyun and Minseok, but they managed to duck behind a stone wall just in time. While the machine focused on them, Yixing quickly devised a plan to get it to leave. He found a nearby tire still intact enough to roll. This machine seemed to be following motion and locking onto it incessantly. He needed to give it something else to lock onto.

 

      He carefully crept towards the main road, remaining under cover, then used as much strength as he could to send the tire rolling down the main road. The machine spotted the motion and targeted onto it, shooting an entire clip into the tire, stopping it completely on the road. After that, the machine slowly flew away, seemingly having killed its target.

 

      Baekhyun watched it go, breathing a sigh of relief. He and Minseok had huddled against the wall, sitting and waiting for the chaos to end. Minseok suddenly leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, breathing heavily.

      “Baekhyun...” He wheezed.

 

      Baekhyun glanced over to Minseok, not liking how winded he sounded. His eyes traveled from Minseok’s face scrunched up in pain, down to his hands, which were holding his now bleeding side. Baekhyun gasped and quickly hugged Minseok to him, pulling his hands away so he could see the wound better. Minseok must have gotten hit by one of the bullets as they were running to their hiding place.

 

      Baekhyun’s heart started pounding faster and he could feel tears gathering in his eyes. Minseok was hurt. What was he supposed to do? What _could_ he do? Was Minseok going to die? Baekhyun couldn’t lose him. He had to do something!

      “YIXING!” Baekhyun screamed as loud as he could. “Yixing, help! Minseok is hurt!”

 

      Yixing was the only person Baekhyun could think of that could save Minseok. Within seconds, Baekhyun heard rapid footsteps getting closer. Yixing turned the corner and fell to his knees beside Minseok and Baekhyun. He gently helped Baekhyun reposition Minseok so he was laying on the ground with his head in Baekhyun’s lap. Baekhyun cradled Minseok close while Yixing carefully lifted his shirt to inspect the wound closer.

      “The bullet is still inside,” Yixing sighed. “He’s fortunate it didn’t hit him in a vital area as far as I can tell...But we need to try and get it out.”

      “Will Minsoek be ok?” Baekhyun asked frantically. “H-He’s bleeding a lot!”

      “I’m going to do my best, Baekhyun, but I need you to stay calm. I need to get the bullet out, and I need you to hold him still, otherwise it could hurt him more.”

      “A-Alright...I will!”

 

      Minseok weakly readjusted himself so he could hold Baekhyun’s arms as he cuddled him. Yixing dropped his backpack to the side and dug out a knife and some alcohol. After sterilizing the blade, he leaned forward, cupping Minseok’s cheek.

      “This is going to hurt. I’m sorry,” he whispered. Minseok shook his head.

      “D-Do it,” Minseok breathed.

 

      Yixing carefully slid the knife into the wound, and Minseok whimpered in pain. His grip on Baekhyun was tight, and he was trembling, trying not to move and make things worse for Yixing. Minseok was gritting his teeth, and Baekhyun was afraid of him biting down on his lip or tongue, so he placed a clean part of his shirt in Minseok’s mouth for him to bite. Yixing’s wife and a now 7 year old Jongdae watched a short distance away as Yixing worked.

 

      Finally, Yixing got the bullet out, and he poured a bit of alcohol onto a clean cloth before pressing it to the wound. Minseok cried out as it stung, and Baekhyun only held him tighter, tears now running down his cheeks. Yixing pulled a small sewing kit out of his backpack and sterilized the needle before threading it. He whispered more apologies to Minseok, then carefully stitched the wound up. Minseok was a crying mess by the time Yixing was wrapping his side in fresh bandages.

 

      Baekhyun felt like all the strength had left his body watching Minseok suffer before him. He hardly noticed Yixing approach him until Yixing had pulled him and Minseok into his arms. Baekhyun cried freely on Yixing’s shoulder at that point, the terror of the whole event finally setting in. Yixing held him the entire time, rubbing his back and promising him that everything would be ok.

 

      When Baekhyun had finally calmed down, Minseok was already asleep in his arms, worn out from the whole event. Yixing began setting up camp for the night, telling them they would stay there since Minseok was hurt and it wasn’t wise to move him around just yet. Baekhyun kept Minseok in his arms the entire evening, laying him down only to eat. As soon as he was finished, he'd laid down beside Minseok again, holding him close to his chest in his arms.

 

      Minseok woke up some time later, coming face to face with Baekhyun. The younger looked worried, the furrows in his brow more accentuated than ever. As soon as Baekhyun noticed him awake, he cupped his cheek, his eyes watering slightly. Minseok hummed tiredly and placed his hand on top of Baekhyun's, leaning his face forward enough to brush their noses together.

      “Hey,” he whispered gently. “Don't look at me like that. I just woke up. I want to see you smile.”

      “You got hurt,” Baekhyun mumbled, his words forming more of a sob than anything. “You almost died! I almost lost you...”

      “You didn't almost lose me,” Minseok soothed, rubbing his thumb on Baekhyun's hand still on his cheek. “You know I wouldn't go down that easy, right?”

      “I was so scared,” Baekhyun continued to cry quietly. “I really thought you were going to die. I couldn't do anything, I was so...so scared.”

      “Shh, it's ok.”

 

      Minseok moved his hand from Baekhyun's in favor of hugging him close, and Baekhyun wrapped his own arms around Minseok, carefully avoiding his wounded side. Minseok brushed his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, then wiped the tears from his eyes as well as the ones that were dripping down his nose onto the ground.

      “I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm ok. Yixing took care of me. It's gonna be fine. I'm still here with you, alright? And I always will be.”

      “You're not allowed to die! I need you! I don't think I can keep going without you.”

      “I won't die,” Minseok soothed. “But you have to promise me you won't die either. I can't live without you either, Baekhyun.”

      “I promise,” Baekhyun mumbled, hugging Minseok just a bit tighter.

 

      Minseok smiled tiredly and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Baekhyun's nose. They stayed cuddled together on the ground, slowly drifting back off to sleep together. A short distance away from them, Yixing was settled down with Jongdae asleep in his arms, his wife beside both of them. It had taken some time to calm Jongdae down after witnessing Minseok's injury as well. As Baekhyun was slowly drifting off to sleep, he overheard Yixing's wife speaking quietly to him.

      “I think it's hopeless, Yixing,” she whispered. “The research facility is taking too long. At this rate, none of us will survive long enough to get there. I think the government's safe haven might be the best place for us after all.”

      “Enough, Yunhee,” Yixing said, voice quiet but tone forceful. “That place is a trap, a coffin. They won't even let you keep your memories. There is no future in that place, only death. We just have to keep moving, and we'll make it eventually.”

 

      Baekhyun heard Yunhee sigh, obviously not happy with the answer. What none of them knew at that point, was she already had her own plan, and it would bring nothing but devastation to Yixing and their 'family' later on.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun sat up quickly, Minseok's hand slipping from his side and startling him awake. Baekhyun took a few deep breaths, looking around at his surroundings. His memories always felt so realistic, sometimes he had to gather himself and take in his real surroundings afterwards. Minseok sat up slowly beside him, looking tired but concerned.

      “What happened? Are you alright?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun turned to him with wide eyes.

      “You got shot! We were running and you got hit and Yixing had to...I watched you hurting and, and...”

 

      Minseok sighed and reached for the hem of his shirt. He lifted it up, and in the dim light of night, Baekhyun's eyes focused on a scar. He unconsciously reached for it, tracing his fingers along the different bumps and dips of the scar, slowly taking it in that it was a real event. Minseok had really almost died in his arms years ago. It was strangely relieving to see that such a horrible wound was nothing more than an old scar now. Minseok had survived.

      “I must have really cared for you,” Baekhyun whispered, still brushing his fingers over the scar. He thought he felt Minseok tremble slightly under his touch. “The entire time, I was just holding you, praying you wouldn't die...”

      “You did care for me. A lot.”

      “But I really forgot it all...” Baekhyun drifted off.

 

      There was a moment of silence, where Baekhyun and Minseok stared into each other's eyes. Minseok's seemed to be searching for something, almost pleading Baekhyun for something.

      “Do you think...I can regain my feelings as I remember more things?” Baekhyun asked. “I still feel so out of place, like I don't know who I am anymore...” Minseok sighed and reached for Baekhyun's hand, lifting it from his scar and holding it for a moment before letting go.

      “I think that's up to you, Baekhyun. Your feelings for me are gone...and I don't think remembering me will be enough to bring them back. I told you earlier, all we can keep doing is moving forward.”

 

      Minseok laid back down on the ground, rolling over to face away from Baekhyun and cuddling Jongdae instead. Baekhyun sighed and laid on his back staring up at the sky. He hated feeling so detached from someone he now knew had once meant the world to him. Baekhyun was tired of having no clue who he really was anymore. He didn't know how he felt about Minseok. His body remembered him, but he couldn't deny what Minseok had just said. His feelings for him, at least to whatever capacity they were when they were kids, was gone, but did that mean Baekhyun didn't care for him now? His heart still beat a bit faster when Minseok was near him, and Baekhyun wanted to trust him and follow him.

 

      Maybe all he could do at this moment was wait and see what else he remembered and how his time with Minseok now influenced his feelings. Did Baekhyun want to regain his feelings and memories of Minseok or was it just guilt eating away at him that he forgot in the first place? Baekhyun didn't know what he wanted anymore. He was just tired of not knowing how he was supposed to feel. Why were his mind and his heart so torn against each other? Why did Minseok have to confuse Baekhyun so much? He obviously once fit perfectly into Baekhyun's life, but could he ever fit again? Was this all hopeless thinking and wishing? Baekhyun was far too tired to figure it out.

 

      He fell back asleep, this time pressing his own forehead to Minseok's back. Baekhyun was asleep again within minutes, missing Minseok reach behind his back despite the discomfort, and feel around for Baekhyun's hand before holding it as he too drifted to sleep.

 

~*~

      They traveled a few more days and finally reached the end of the acid mines. Baekhyun felt chills run down his spine at the mention, and he wondered why the idea of acid landmines made him so uncomfortable. It just seemed like a horrible way to go. Minseok no longer required they hold hands, but he still urged them to stay close to him. Jongdae was constantly clinging to either Minseok or Baekhyun, obviously still nervous about being outside. He remembered more about the outside world than Baekhyun did, so maybe Baekhyun was just blissfully ignorant.

 

      Baekhyun wasn't sure if Jongdae was getting his memories back in the same way he was. Jongdae was generally not talking about his own memories, but he always lit up when Minseok talked about Yixing. Baekhyun was slowly starting to remember him as well. He was always gentle, even when he was being extremely serious or stern with them. Baekhyun could vaguely remember the nights they would gather around a campfire and tell stories. Baekhyun could remember Jongdae talking nonstop, telling Yixing all about a dream he might have had, or a flower he'd seen that day.

 

      They were simple memories that often came to Baekhyun as he listened to Jongdae ramble on about his time in the city. Some of his stories were more melancholic, such as families that didn't treat him well, or times when he'd remember Yixing's or his mother's face suddenly. Baekhyun felt bad for having put Jongdae through so many different families. He wished he would have just taken Jongdae in himself. Maybe then he would have remembered more about his past sooner. Then again, Baekhyun had been completely brainwashed by his pod, so it probably wouldn't have mattered if Jongdae had told him they used to travel and live together before. He probably would have just brushed it off as the crazy imagination of a little kid.

 

      As they continued their journey, Minseok stopped suddenly, gripping Jongdae's hand tightly and hushing him. Baekhyun didn't hear anything at first, but soon, the sound of a propeller from some kind of flying craft starting becoming closer. Minseok cursed under his breath, looking around for some kind of shelter. They were near the remains of an old town, but most of the buildings had been completely demolished. Minseok grabbed Baekhyun's hand and started charging towards the nearest half-standing building as fast as his legs could take him.

 

      Jongdae tripped as they were running, and his hand slipped from Minseok's grip. He tumbled to the ground, falling out of arm's reach from Minseok and Baekhyun. Minseok jerked to a halt, glancing back at Jongdae. He spotted a fighter craft approaching them and cursed.

      “Jongdae, get up! Get to the nearest shelter you can!” He shouted.

 

      Minseok waited until Jongdae managed to get back to his feet, reaching for him with his free arm. The craft was within firing range, and it quickly started spraying the ground nearby with bullets. Jongdae quickly rushed off away from the bullets in the opposite direction from the other two, and Minseok pulled Baekhyun towards the shelter they'd originally been heading to. Minseok shoved Baekhyun behind a rubble wall and hunched down beside him. Instantly his eyes were back on Jongdae, breathing a sigh of relief as he dove under some rubble not far from them. His relief didn't last as the machine hovered around where Jongdae was hiding, shooting incessantly at the rubble. It wasn't going to let up until Jongdae had been eradicated. That was how the virus programmed them to work. Minseok had to do something.

 

      He looked around, trying to find something he could use to his advantage. He spotted a rounded scrap of metal a short distance away. It was thick and smooth enough to act as a shield. If Minseok could use that, he could at least get to Jongdae. He started to move forward, but Baekhyun gripped at his arm.

      “Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked in a panic.

      “I need to save Jongdae!”

      “That thing will kill you! Jongdae's hiding, right? Won't it just leave if we stay hidden long enough?”

      “It doesn't work that way, Baekhyun,” Minseok sighed. “It's going to keep going until it destroys something. Jongdae isn't safe. I need to get to him.”

      “But...what if something happens to you?”

 

      Baekhyun's eyes drifted to Minseok's side, where he knew his scar was. Minseok sighed, managing a gentle smile. He placed his hand on top of Baekhyun's on his arm.

      “Don't worry. I'll be alright. Just stay right here. That thing hasn't noticed you, so you're safe. I'll take care of this and get Jongdae back to us.”

      “Alright...I trust you.”

 

      Baekhyun let his hand drop from Minseok's arm, and he watched anxiously as Minseok crept out from their hiding place, inching silently towards the metal sheet. Baekhyun couldn't deny how scared he was. He wanted Jongdae to be safe, but the thought of Minseok putting himself in harm's way had him just as upset. He couldn't stand the thought of Minseok getting hurt, or worse. Yixing wasn't with them this time. If Minseok got hurt, Baekhyun didn't know if he would be able to do anything for him. The same was true for Jongdae. Baekhyun could only helplessly watch and pray.

 

      Minseok made it to the scrap of metal and he lifted it up, positioning himself behind it. The machine was still singling in on the rubble Jongdae was behind, and Minseok could hear him screaming and crying for help. He reached for a rock on the ground and threw it with as much strength as he could muster, hitting the machine and slightly affecting its balance in the sky. The machine turned towards Minseok, Jongdae now forgotten, and began shooting at him. Minseok ducked behind the metal, feeling himself being slightly pushed backwards by the multiple bullets.

 

      Luckily, the metal was holding up as a shield, and Minseok noticed that many of the bullets were ricocheting off of the surface. He carefully leaned backwards, adjusting the angle of the metal. As the machine continued to fire bullets at him, he gradually adjusted himself so the bullets were flying back into the sky. Finally, several of the bullets bounced back at the machine, hitting it in the propeller and the control center. The machine swirled towards the ground and burst into flames upon impact.

 

      Slowly, Minseok stood up, sighing and throwing the metal sheet to the ground. He rushed over to the rubble, and immediately Jongdae charged into his arms, breaking down crying and clinging to him. Minseok fell to his knees, holding Jongdae close and comforting him as he wailed. Baekhyun stood, his legs somewhat shaky, and wobbled over to the two of them. He fell to his knees beside Minseok, looking Jongdae over to make sure he wasn't hurt. They had both made it out of the attack safely.

      “How did you even think of something like that?” Baekhyun asked. “I never would have thought to use its own weapon against it.” Minseok looked at him solemnly.

      “You used to live through this sort of thing all the time. We all learned to think fast as a result.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded slowly. Again, he couldn't even imagine himself doing something like what Minseok had just done in the past. Then again, his body was severely scarred, so he'd obviously been through something in the past. Baekhyun still didn't even entirely remember what happened. He felt so empty without all his memories. He just wanted to remember who he was.

 

      Baekhyun glanced at Jongdae, feeling bad that he was so shaken up from the whole event. He hadn't stopped crying and was clinging to Minseok so hard his knuckles were white. Baekhyun probably would be doing the same if their positions were switched. He wrapped his arm around Jongdae's back, and dared to wrap his other around Minseok, hugging them both closer. One of Jongdae's hands reached for his shirt, clinging to it tightly, and Baekhyun had a flash of a memory of holding Jongdae when he was younger. He'd always been a cuddly kid. His body seemed to remember how everything felt. Baekhyun wished his mind would catch up with it already.

 

      Minseok tiredly leaned on Baekhyun, resting his head in the crook of his neck. It was closer than they'd been with each other since they'd met in the city, but it didn't make Baekhyun uncomfortable. Minseok seemed to fit in his arms, their bodies coming together naturally. Baekhyun rested his cheek on Minseok's head, feeling Minseok's breath gently tickle his neck. After the memory Baekhyun had seen the night before, he was grateful to have Minseok in his arms, alive and well. Baekhyun knew one thing for certain. He cared about Minseok, and the thought of losing him terrified him. Maybe Baekhyun didn't need all his memories back after all in order to care for someone.

 

      When Jongdae had finally calmed down, they continued on with their journey. Minseok didn't want to linger in any one place for too long, since they were officially in territory filled with roaming rogue machines. The entire time they walked that day, Jongdae stayed between Minseok and Baekhyun, holding both of their hands. Baekhyun pitied Jongdae. He'd been so young when his life was uprooted, he probably didn't have any good memories from before the attacks. The pods had never worked on him well either, so he'd never truly forgotten, and now he was experiencing this hell in person all over again. Jongdae deserved more than anyone to have happy memories and a safe place to exist. Baekhyun hoped for his sake the safe haven was everything they could ever want in life. None of this would be worth it otherwise.

 

      They walked until the sun began to set, then Minseok found an old half-standing house for them to hide in. They ate dinner in silence, then laid down to rest. Jongdae was obviously worn out from the day, but Minseok didn't want him to sleep alone that night. Instead, Baekhyun and Minseok laid on either side of him, cuddling him close. Jongdae fell asleep against Minseok's chest shortly after nightfall, and Minseok and Baekhyun laid in silence, not quite ready to sleep themselves. Jongdae was mumbling in his sleep, and at one point, he called out for his papa, a tear running down his cheek. Minseok bit his lip and held Jongdae closer, pressing a kiss to his head.

      “You'll be with him again soon enough, I promise,” he whispered.

      “How close are we?” Baekhyun asked.

      “We're about halfway there. I'll get you both there safely though. I promised you.”

      “I know you will...I'm just worried.”

      “We'll make it. I won't lose either of you again.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded, and Minseok sighed and snuggled closer to Jongdae. Baekhyun watched as Minseok slowly drifted off to sleep. Baekhyun always seemed to be the last one to fall asleep, but he just had so much to think about these nights. He'd only been outside the walls for a few days, but it already felt like he'd lived a completely different life since his time inside the city. He was running for his life, but he finally felt _alive_. It was strange, how despite missing the comforts of his old home, Baekhyun wouldn't go back and have his memories altered again no matter what he was offered. His life in the city felt like one big haze, almost like a dream compared to the week or so he'd spent outside.

 

      Baekhyun's eyes drifted to Minseok's wrist, which was peeking out from under his sleeve. The tattoo _Remember B_ was clearly visible under the light of the moon, and Baekhyun's gaze softened. Minseok had told him he'd had a tattoo like that on his ankle. Baekhyun still didn't know exactly what he'd forgotten. He no longer had his tattoo to remind him either. Minseok obviously knew, but he still seemed against giving Baekhyun any more information than what he remembered on his own. It was frustrating, but Baekhyun could understand Minseok's reasons. It was far more convincing and meaningful for Baekhyun to relive the memories himself than for Minseok to describe it to him. Baekhyun just wished he could choose what it was he wanted to remember. It was hard living on, knowing he was still missing half of his life's memories.

 

      Minseok was staying by his side through all of this, even though it obviously hurt him to know Baekhyun had forgotten so much. He was a good person, probably the best Baekhyun had ever met, though given his current state of mind that probably wasn't saying a lot. Minseok was patient, kind, and understanding. He _loved_ Baekhyun, even with all his faults. What had Baekhyun done to deserve this kind of affection?

 

      He cautiously reached for Minseok's wrist, holding it gently and running his thumb over the tattoo. Minseok had cared so much for Baekhyun to tattoo a constant reminder onto his body. How could Baekhyun have forgotten someone like him? And why was it so hard to remember him even now as he got his memories back? Baekhyun knew he had to be patient, but he felt at this point he owed it to both Jongdae and Minseok, as well as Yixing, to remember all of them.

 

      He fell asleep that night still holding Minseok's wrist, feeling the gentle pulse under his fingertips. Minseok was always so warm, and no matter where Baekhyun held him, he felt at ease. Minseok was definitely someone infinitely special to him. Baekhyun didn't need his memories to understand that at this point. But just how special was Minseok? What was their relationship? Just friends? Figurative brothers? Something more? Nothing that Baekhyun seemed to think of really fit their relationship. It would probably become clearer to Baekhyun as he remembered more. Or maybe, Minseok was just different. Maybe he was special and couldn’t be placed in any one position in Baekhyun’s life.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun woke up to the sound of Yixing’s panicking. He groaned, sitting up and looking around. Minseok was still asleep beside him, his shirt somewhat raised on his stomach so Baekhyun could see the bandage from the bullet wound poking out. It had been a couple of weeks, but Minseok was still in a lot of pain from it. Baekhyun frowned and pulled Minseok’s shirt down before brushing his hair away from his face. He heard Yixing curse in the distance and looked over to him, surprised to find him already up and walking around.

      “No, no, no!” Yixing muttered frantically.

      “Yixing?” Baekhyun called out. “What’s wrong?”

      “They’re gone! Yunhee and Jongdae are gone!”

      “What!? How?”

      “They must have run away last night...I need to find them!”

      “Wait, I’ll wake Minseok up and we’ll look too!”

      “No, he’s hurt. Stay with him and let him rest. I’ll be back this evening. They couldn’t have gotten too far...”

 

      Baekhyun frowned, but did as told. As soon as Minseok woke up, he explained the situation to him. They waited all day for Yixing to return, eating the food he’d rationed for them when they got hungry. It wasn’t until the evening, when Baekhyun had already set up a campfire, that Yixing returned completely alone. He sat down lifelessly beside Minseok, staring into the flames. A tear ran down his cheek, and he let out a shaky breath and wiped it.

      “We’ll look for them again tomorrow,” Baekhyun said, trying to encourage Yixing. The man shook his head.

      “They’re gone, Baekhyun.”

      “But...You can’t just give up! They’re our family!”

      “Yunhee did this of her own volition,” Yixing sighed. “She’d been unhappy for weeks. I should have seen this coming. I just didn’t think she would take Jongdae with her...”

      “Where do you think she went? It’s really dangerous to travel alone,” Minseok asked.

      “She went to the government safe haven. She’d been wanting to go since the beginning. She never believed the research facility was a promising future.”

      “Can’t we just go get her from the government safe haven?” Baekhyun asked.

      “No, Baekhyun, it doesn’t work that way. Whoever enters the safe haven never leaves.”

      “But that’s not fair! She can’t just leave you like that!” Baekhyun shouted.

 

      Minseok hugged him close and shook his head in an attempt to quiet him. Yixing sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair, still staring lifelessly at the flames.

      “This is reality, Baekhyun. Not everything can always work out or go as planned...But that doesn’t change our own plans,” he said, managing a smile at the other two. “I’m still going to make sure we all get to the research facility safely. You’re family too, and I’ve got to look out for you guys as well.”

      “Thank you, Yixing,” Minseok said softly.

 

      They didn’t say much else to each other for the next few hours. Yixing ate some food, then retreated into his own world. Minseok and Baekhyun didn’t know how to even begin consoling him. While Yixing considered both of them family, they knew their relationship didn’t compare to his relationship with Yunhee and Jongdae. Yixing had lost almost everything overnight. He was trying to remain strong, but neither Baekhyun nor Minseok knew just how long that would last.

 

      Minseok and Baekhyun eventually dozed off, but they were awoken by the sound of Yixing gasping in pain. They both sat up, worried he’d done something drastic. Instead, Yixing was holding his wrist, a needle and a jar of ink beside him. Minseok and Baekhyun crawled over to take a closer look, and spotted both _Yunhee_ and _Jongdae_ written across red, agitated skin on Yixing’s wrist.

      “What did you do?” Baekhyun gasped.

      “I tattooed their names, so I wouldn’t forget,” Yixing answered somberly.

      “You know how to do that?” Minseok asked worriedly. Yixing simply smiled.

      “I’m not an artist by any means, but I know how to do it. Don’t worry, I haven’t done anything to hurt myself. I just wanted to be sure I could always remember them...”

 

      Baekhyun and Minseok glanced between each other, then back at Yixing. The man pressed a cloth against his wrist, wiping away some blood and excess ink. He stared at the two names and sighed, lightly running his fingers across them.

      “Do you know why you can never leave the government safe haven?” He asked. Baekhyun and Minseok shook their heads. “It’s because they make you forget. You forget about anything and everything outside the city walls. Whatever family you had, whatever fears you had, everything is gone. You start over there with a completely clean slate. So Yunhee and Jongdae won’t even remember any of us.”

      “No! How could they do something like that?” Baekhyun gasped.

      “It’s cruel, isn’t it?” Yixing said, his voice shaking. “To ensure them peace of mind, they get rid of everything, the bad and the good. No one will want to leave if they can’t remember anything outside the walls they might have left behind. It’s the easiest way to keep them safe and under control.”

      “That’s just wrong though,” Minseok muttered. “I would never go there willingly if I knew that.”

      “Most people don’t go knowing this,” Yixing sighed. “Only those in higher ranks or scientists really know about this. I knew because the government initially asked me to work for the safe haven. Naturally, I declined. Yunhee knew all of this, but she still chose to go...”

      “You did what you could for them,” Minseok soothed. “This wasn’t your fault, Yixing.”

 

      Yixing nodded slowly. Minseok wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and Yixing leaned against him, letting himself be comforted. Baekhyun crawled to his other side and hugged him, resting his cheek on Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing trembled as tears forced their way down his cheeks. Baekhyun and Minseok held Yixing as he cried, knowing this was the only thing they could do for him. Yixing had always been there for them when they were struggling, they had to be by his side no matter what now.

 

      Once Yixing calmed down, he wiped at his eyes, wanting to call it a night and try in vain to sleep. He started packing up his needle and ink, and Baekhyun watched, biting his lip nervously.

      “Wait...” He started. “I want to get one too.”

      “What?” Yixing asked, looking at Baekhyun in surprise. “Baekhyun, I told you I’m not an expert.”

      “I know. I don’t need anything special. I just...I don’t want to forget. What if someday we end up in the safe haven too?”

      “I don’t think you’d end up there unless you chose to go there,” Minseok stated. Baekhyun just shook his head.

      “You never know! The thought of forgetting you...” Baekhyun’s voice trailed off as he looked at Minseok with teary eyes. “I never want that to happen.”

      “I understand, Baekhyun,” Yixing said softly. “Where would you like your tattoo?”

      “Really? You’re going to do it?” Baekhyun asked excitedly. Yixing smiled and nodded. “Then let’s do my ankle. Then it won’t be too noticeable, but I’ll know it’s there.”

      “I’ll do my wrist,” Minseok added. Baekhyun looked at him with wide, excited eyes. “You’re right,” Minseok sighed. “I never want to forget you.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled in relief. Yixing began preparing the area that Baekhyun wanted tattooed, then warned him about the pain. Baekhyun held Minseok’s hand as Yixing pricked his skin repeatedly, writing out the words Baekhyun had chosen, _Remember M_. When his tattoo was done, Minseok looked at it with a raised brow.

      “Why didn’t you just write my name? Wouldn’t that be easier and less cryptic?”

      “I guess I’m paranoid, but I was scared that maybe if it was a name, they’d remove it if I ever got caught in the city. This felt safer. Besides, I know you’re M. I could never forget you.” Minseok smiled softly.

      “I guess I’ll get a matching tattoo then.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and moved a bit so Yixing could begin working on Minseok’s wrist, writing _Remember B_ on it. Minseok dealt with the pain a bit better than Baekhyun had, but it was probably because he’d been hurt so much worse a few weeks before. Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off of their new tattoos. Minseok’s existence had become a part of Baekhyun now, and vice versa. He would never forget about Minseok. He cared far too much for him.

 

~*~

      Minseok woke up first the next morning. He glanced down at Jongdae, brushing through his hair and noting the dried tear stains on his cheeks. Yesterday had been a terrifying experience, and Minseok wished he could have done better at keeping Jongdae safe. He just had to be grateful that he hadn’t been hurt.

 

      Minseok’s eyes drifted from Jongdae to Baekhyun. He was still peacefully asleep, his eyelashes fluttering every now and then. His hand was also still firmly wrapped around Minseok’s wrist. It had been a long time since Minseok was able to just stare at Baekhyun like this, and he was just as beautiful as he’d ever been. Minseok lifted his hand from Jongdae’s waist and reached for Baekhyun’s cheek, stopping just before he touched it. He had to respect Baekhyun’s new boundaries, no matter how much it hurt. He let his hand drop around Jongdae again, heaving a deep sigh.

      “I miss you, Baekhyun,” he whispered, his voice shaking. “I don’t think you realize how hard this is...I can’t do this much longer...I need you. I’m so scared that you’ll never remember me...but I’m also scared of the day you do remember everything. Please don’t hate me, Baekhyun...I don’t think I can live without you...”

 

      He fought back tears, not wanting to startle Baekhyun or Jongdae if they suddenly woke up. He laid there silently, savoring the time with Baekhyun like this. When he was asleep, Minseok could deny for just a while longer that he’d forgotten about him, that they were no longer what they were in the past. Minseok didn’t know if he’d really be able to let Baekhyun go if he never felt the same way or ended up resenting him. They’d been through so much together, Baekhyun was a necessity in his life. Even if it was hard, Minseok had to accept him in any capacity he could get.

 

      Baekhyun stirred a bit later, yawning and stretching. His gaze met Minseok’s and they stared at each other in silence. Finally, Baekhyun noticed his hand around Minseok’s wrist, and rather than moving it, he ran his fingers along the words written there, slightly faded from the passage of time.

      “I remember the night Yunhee ran away,” Baekhyun started quietly. Minseok’s eyes widened slightly. “She left without a trace, and took Jongdae with her. She abandoned Yixing...”

      “It broke his heart,” Minseok said sadly. “He never stopped thinking about either of them after that night. And he’ll finally get to see Jongdae again after all these years.”

      “What about Yunhee? Did you ever find her in the city?” Minseok grimaced at the question.

      “I did...But she’d already moved on. She had a whole new family. I don’t think she’d ever leave the city.”

      “How could she?” Baekhyun growled angrily. “She took Yixing’s son from him and ran away to the city, then completely forgot about _both_ of them. It’s cruel!”

      “Some people make bad decisions when they’re scared,” Minseok soothed. “It doesn’t make it right, but I don’t think she realized back then just what it would mean for Jongdae.”

      “Was that why I ended up in the city? Did I get scared and run away from you?”

      “No, it wasn’t quite like that, although fear was a pretty big factor.”

      “Remember M...” Baekhyun mumbled. “That was my tattoo. You were the one I wasn’t supposed to forget, and yet I...”

      “It wasn’t your fault. You were injured and lost your tattoo. You wouldn’t have known to remember me even if you wanted to.”

      “But still...”

      “Did you remember what happened that night after we got our tattoos?”

      “What?” Baekhyun asked. “Didn’t we just go to bed?” Minseok’s face fell.

      “No, there was more...It’s alright if you don’t remember.”

 

      He sighed and shook Jongdae’s shoulder, waking him up and ending his and Baekhyun’s conversation. Baekhyun was frustrated as usual. It felt like no matter what he remembered, it still wasn’t enough to piece together what his and Minseok’s relationship was. He could tell Minseok was starting to distance himself from him, and it felt like Baekhyun was letting him down. He didn’t want to hurt Minseok anymore than he already was. Minseok kept his emotions cooped up, but Baekhyun could tell he was struggling with this whole situation just as much as he was. Baekhyun wished he could make this less painful for both of them.

 

~*~

      As they traveled, another problem began to make Minseok worry. He’d done his best to ration off their supplies, but feeding 3 people that were constantly moving and using energy was hard. They were running low on both food and water, so he’d have to cut back even more. Jongdae was only 12 though, and Minseok didn’t have the heart to make him go hungrier than he already had. Minseok had gone without a meal or two before. He could do it again. They were also near what used to be a forest. Minseok had gone hunting several times with Yixing. He could find more food.

 

      He left Baekhyun with Jongdae and went out early in the morning. They’d made it to an area with more coverage to hide behind, so Minseok felt safe taking an extra day to look for more food. Unfortunately, much of the land had been devastated, including any animals that used to live there. The water had dried up quite a bit too, and Minseok would no doubt have to boil it and try his best to purify it before giving it to anyone to drink. Still, it was better than nothing. He would make ends meet, as long as he could provide for Baekhyun and Jongdae.

 

      He returned later that day with only a bit more water and a rodent he'd managed to trap. It wouldn't hold them over for more than a day, but it was something. There simply wasn't a lot left on the earth for them to scavenge. Minseok made sure to prepare and cook the animal out of view of both Jongdae and Baekhyun, knowing both of them probably didn't want to see something like that. They ended up camping in the same location that night, and Minseok lit a fire so he could boil the water after pouring it through a cloth to filter out larger particles. It obviously wasn’t the best way to purify water, but it would do in their current predicament. Baekhyun’s awe of Minseok’s survival skills never seemed to fade, even though he knew Minseok had years of experience.

 

      They were off again the following day, and Minseok skipped his first meal in favor of feeding the other two. Baekhyun noticed immediately, but Minseok didn't give him an opportunity to comment on it, rushing both of them saying they'd lost time the day before and needed to move. Baekhyun kept a close watch on Minseok for most of that day. He knew by this point even without his memories that Minseok cared too much for him and Jongdae and would make any sacrifice necessary, even at his own expense. They both needed Minseok at his best though, otherwise none of them would make it. Not only that, but Baekhyun didn't like seeing Minseok struggling and trying to hide it.

 

      Minseok ended up hardly eating anything in the afternoon, only allowing himself what Baekhyun would consider a small meal in the evening. Baekhyun had tried to give Minseok a little bit of his share since he'd eaten earlier, but of course Minseok denied it. He was stubborn, despite trying to be helpful.

      “I've skipped meals before,” Minseok finally told him. “I'll eat tomorrow, don't worry. We're almost there. We just need to stretch it a bit further.”

      “Still, you can't ignore your own needs...” Baekhyun pouted. Minseok smiled and nudged his shoulder with his own.

      “I'll be fine. You and I have both lived on strict diets before. Once we get to the facility, we'll all be able to eat. Don't worry.”

 

      Baekhyun grimaced, not liking the fact that Minseok had brushed off his concerns. Even if he said he was fine, Baekhyun wasn't going to sit by idly. His worries were only made worse the following day when Minseok skipped breakfast again, despite insisting he would eat. Baekhyun was going to have to keep a _very_ close eye on Minseok over the next few days.

 

      Baekhyun's worry only worsened as Minseok started rationing the water more heavily. He cut back the amount that Baekhyun and Jongdae could drink as well, but he was obviously trying to drink as little as possible to afford more for the rest of the trip. The sun was beating down on them and Baekhyun knew the last thing any of them needed was to get dehydrated. Minseok said they were close, but Baekhyun was starting to worry they weren't close enough.

 

      After a couple more days of budgeting their food, it was obvious just looking at Minseok that he was tired, hungry, and probably in need of more water than he was drinking. Baekhyun and Jongdae were also starting to struggle, but Baekhyun could hardly focus on his own growling stomach when Minseok seemed almost dizzy walking beside him. Still, Minseok was being stubborn and denying Baekhyun's offers to give him some of his food and water. It wasn't fair that Minseok could put himself in a difficult position for Baekhyun's sake, but Baekhyun wasn't allowed to do the same. He worried about Minseok probably just as much as Minseok worried about him.

 

      Finally, Minseok had a dizzy spell one afternoon, and Baekhyun was quick to catch him and keep him balanced. Jongdae quickly grabbed one of Minseok's arms, looking up at him worriedly. Baekhyun looked around for some rubble to give them some shade. It wasn't hard to find considering everything was always in ruins around them. They both helped Minseok sit down, and Jongdae quickly started flapping his shirt hem, trying to use it as a fan. Minseok smiled tiredly at him.

      “Sorry...I'll be fine after a quick rest.”

      “No, you're going to be fine after you eat and drink some water,” Baekhyun corrected.

      “I'm really alright. We don't have a lot left.”

      “And you said we're close,” Baekhyun huffed. “We'll deal with the food issue when we actually run out. For now, you're going to eat. If you're that worried, I'll skip dinner tonight.”

      “I don't want that,” Minseok mumbled.

      “Then I can skip,” Jongdae offered.

      “No way! You're still growing! You need food more than either of us!” Baekhyun gasped.

 

      Minseok couldn't help but smile at how protective Baekhyun was being. Baekhyun dug through his backpack and pulled out a small energy bar as well as his water bottle. He held both of them out to Minseok.

      “Eat,” he said in a commanding tone.

      “Baekhyun...”

      “Do you remember what you asked me the other night? If it was ok for you to love me?”

      “Y-Yes...Why are you bringing this up now?” Minseok asked nervously, looking at Jongdae shyly.

      “I want to take care of you. I _care_ about you, Minseok. A lot. I don't want to see you struggling and trying to be strong on your own. Will you let me care about you and take care of you?”

 

      Minseok stared into Baekhyun's eyes, and Baekhyun could see the beginning of tears forming. Minseok sniffled and cleared his throat, trying to keep his emotions under control. Finally, he timidly took the bar and the water from Baekhyun.

      “Alright,” Minseok quietly agreed.

 

      Baekhyun smiled and patted Minseok's shoulder. Minseok was usually quick to become emotional when it came to Baekhyun, and the latter felt a little bad for still not knowing just how he and Minseok used to be with each other. He was grateful Minseok wasn't so stubborn to ignore his care. Baekhyun had meant what he'd said. He cared deeply for Minseok, and was grateful to him for not giving up on him, despite how hard of a journey it had been. He would happily give to Minseok at his own expense. Minseok deserved that and so much more.

 

      They didn't make much more progress that day, since Baekhyun wanted all of them to rest. The constant journey had taken its toll on their feet, and Minseok was still very obviously exhausted. They laid down that night and as always, Jongdae fell asleep as soon as his head hit the ground. This was a huge journey for a child to make, and Jongdae was handling it so well without even the slightest complaint. Baekhyun almost forgot he was still just a little kid. He hoped once they reached the research facility, Jongdae would have plenty of time to rest and play.

 

      As Baekhyun was staring up at the sky, his hands underneath his head to pillow it slightly, Minseok snuggled closer. Baekhyun looked over at him and smiled.

      “You feeling ok?” He asked.

      “Yeah...Thank you,” Minseok said quietly.

      “It's alright. We'll make it through this. You said so yourself!” Minseok nodded slowly, and Baekhyun almost thought he could see a hint of blush in the moonlight.

      “Can I ask you something...? You can tell me no if you don't feel comfortable.”

      “What is it?”

      “Can I rest on your shoulder? I know it's invading your personal space, but I just...”

      “It's fine,” Baekhyun immediately soothed. “I told you it's alright to hold me. This isn't all that different.”

      “Thank you...”

 

      Minseok crawled closer and timidly laid his head on Baekhyun's chest. It took a moment for him to finally relax, but soon enough, he was snuggled up to Baekhyun, his hand in a fist clinging to the fabric of Baekhyun's shirt. Looking at him like this, Minseok seemed so innocent. Baekhyun's heart swelled at the sight. It often did when he saw Minseok or was close to him like this. Baekhyun had a feeling he knew what was starting to happen, even without his memories. His feelings were starting to teeter off the edge of platonic and onto something deeper.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and dared to wrap his arm around Minseok's back, gently patting his head a couple times. Minseok was sound asleep, and Baekhyun thought it was cute how he really did sleep better when he was holding him. It made him wonder how many sleepless nights Minseok had had without him. Baekhyun's stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought. Both Minseok and Yixing had suffered without their loved ones. Baekhyun just hoped he wasn't the reason Minseok had been left alone. He hoped he hadn't betrayed him for the city. Baekhyun wasn't sure he could forgive himself if that ended up being the case.

 

~*~

      It had been 2 years since they'd lost Jongdae and Yunhee. The group had traveled some distance away from what used to be civilization. They were using a thick forest as cover. Most machines hadn't traversed past civilized locations, so the forest was still intact. It was strange to suddenly be surrounded beautiful greenery after years of nothing but destruction. It almost felt like they'd entered a new world, but all of them were afraid to get comfortable.

 

      One day as they were walking, they came across an old, rundown cabin. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for years, but it was the most solid structure any of them had seen in some time. Yixing cautiously crept inside, calling out for anyone that might have been there. When no one answered, he told Baekhyun and Minseok to stay outside while he searched the place. After a short while, he came back out.

      “It's completely abandoned. I don't think anyone has lived here for some time.”

      “So now what?” Baekhyun asked.

      “We take advantage of our good fortune while we can,” Yixing answered with a smile before opening the door. “Welcome to our new temporary home, boys.”

 

      Minseok and Baekhyun looked at each other before smiling, heading inside with hands intertwined. It was a small little cabin with only 2 rooms. Yixing was kind enough to give Baekhyun and Minseok the bedroom, opting to sleep on the couch himself. There was an old mattress on some bed springs in the bedroom, but any sort of blankets or pillows had long since been removed from the cabin. Still, that was more than they'd had in 6 years, so they were both beyond ecstatic to sleep on a bed again.

 

      That small cabin became their resting place for a couple of weeks. The forest was still full of wildlife as well, so Yixing went out hunting often. Sometimes Minseok and Baekhyun would go with him, but Yixing liked to let them have some time to rest. It was also nice to have some time to himself in the peace and quiet of the forest. It had been so long since they’d had fresh meals, and Yixing tried to always have some animals over a fire for them each night. This was the most comfortable any of them had been in some time, and Yixing wanted to take full advantage of it.

 

      One of the days when Yixing was out hunting, Minseok and Baekhyun were cuddled together on their bed, taking an afternoon nap. They normally didn’t sleep all that much, but the bed was just too comfortable. It was like they were catching up on years’ worth of missed sleep. At one point, Baekhyun rolled over, draping his leg across Minseok while cuddled against his chest. Minseok groaned in slight complaint.

      “Baekhyun, you’re heavy...” He whined. Baekhyun simply hummed. “Come on, get off!” Minseok continued, gripping Baekhyun’s thigh. His fingers traced along the side of his thigh, and Minseok suddenly felt a lump in his throat. “Please Baekhyun, I don’t know how much longer I can hold back.”

 

      Baekhyun’s eyes opened slowly, and he looked up at Minseok with an almost unreadable expression. He wasn’t shocked really. If Minseok had to pin any one emotion, he would say Baekhyun looked intrigued, almost eager.

      “What do you mean you can’t hold back?” He asked, though Minseok was sure he knew the answer.

      “From you, and everything...like this. It makes me want to...do things.”

      “What kind of things? Baekhyun asked, inching a bit closer and smirking. He definitely knew what Minseok meant.

      “Hold you...and touch you, and other things.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and nuzzled against Minseok’s neck, kissing it shortly after and sending chills up the other’s spine.

      “Then do it. I don’t mind.”

      “Baekhyun, I can’t.”

      “Why not? I’m not a child anymore, Minseok. I want this too...Besides, we don’t know how much longer we’ll be able to stay here like this. This might be our only chance before we’re on the run again.”

      “You’re right, but...are you sure?”

      “Positive. I want you, Minseok.”

 

      Minseok rolled over so he was hovering above Baekhyun. Immediately, Baekhyun readjusted so each of his legs was on either side of Minseok. Minseok leaned down, pressing kiss after kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, nose, and jaw. As his kisses deepened, he tested the waters, dipping his body to meet with Baekhyun’s. The other let out a quiet whine, wrapping his arms tightly around Minseok’s shoulders.

 

      Minseok’s hands traveled down Baekhyun’s body, slowly stripping him of his clothes. Baekhyun’s hands did the same to Minseok, though he was spending more time admiring the musculature of Minseok’s body. Baekhyun had seen Minseok like this before, but this experience was far more intimate. His fingers paused on Minseok’s scar from the bullet wound, and Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat. Minseok gently reached for his hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing it.

      “It’s alright. It’s just a scar and bad memory.”

      “I know, I just...I still think about it.”

      “Don’t,” Minseok whispered, kissing his lips. “Think about me right here, right now. Think about us.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and let himself be taken away by Minseok. They were both inexperienced, so it was a little awkward at first, but as they slowly experimented and learned more about each other’s bodies, pleasure started to kick in. Minseok was gentle with Baekhyun. He always was, but this time he was even more so, to the point where it was almost like Baekhyun would break if Minseok was even the least bit rough with him. Baekhyun was nervous, his body trembling slightly from both anxiety and happiness. He hadn’t realized how much he’d wanted this, how much he’d wanted _Minseok_.

 

      They made love for much of the afternoon, into the early evening. By the time they were done, they were both exhausted, snuggled together on the bed. Baekhyun was resting his head on Minseok’s chest, tracing pictures onto his skin while half asleep. Minseok was lightly running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, kissing his head softly every now and then.

      “You’re alright?” Minseok eventually asked. “I didn’t hurt you?”

      “I feel fine,” Baekhyun whispered, leaving a trail of kisses along Minseok's jaw. “That was amazing.”

      “I'm glad you convinced me.”

      “I didn't have to work too hard,” Baekhyun laughed.

 

      He snuggled closer and sighed contentedly. Minseok was always so warm, and Baekhyun loved tangling their limbs together as they slept. He ended up falling asleep in Minseok's arms, even though he knew Yixing would be back soon with dinner. He was far too happy and at peace.

 

      Minseok stayed awake a little longer, running his hand up and down Baekhyun's side and back. He drifted off to sleep shortly after Baekhyun. Yixing got home a little while later, calling out to both of them. When he received no response, he opened the door to their room, smiling as he saw them curled up together on the bed. He shut the door as quietly as he could, letting them sleep just a bit longer. He was glad both of them were starting to relax. They all knew it wouldn’t last for long, so he wanted them to enjoy this period of time as much as they could.

 

      He started cooking their dinner, and Minseok and Baekhyun slowly woke up to the smell of cooking meat. Yixing called them outside shortly after, and Baekhyun and Minseok frantically put on their clothes. They'd both fallen asleep in nothing more than their underwear. When they got outside, Yixing gave them a knowing smile, but didn't say anything. He simply handed them dinner and sat down beside them, patting their backs and telling them about his hunting trip.

 

      That was their final night of peace before several fighter planes attacked the forest, setting it on fire and burning down their cabin while they ran and hid. As the final support beams of their cabin collapsed, Baekhyun and Minseok shed tears from their hiding spot. It had been a brief moment of happiness, the only other place that ever felt like home. And now it was gone. They were back to a life of fear and wandering.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun's eyes shot wide open, and he took deep breaths. He felt something heavy on his chest and glanced down, seeing Minseok there. As his mind cleared, he remembered he'd told Minseok he could rest on him earlier that evening. He closed his eyes, thinking about what he'd just remembered. He and Minseok had been intimate with each other. His body was suddenly remembering every touch of Minseok's fingertips against his skin. He felt so hot and flustered, and his heart was racing. He held his breath when he felt Minseok stir on top of him.

      “Are you ok?” Minseok asked, half asleep. Baekhyun couldn't help but think he was adorable when sleepy.

      “Y-Yeah, why? D-Did I wake you?” Baekhyun stuttered out. Minseok looked at him skeptically.

      “Your heart is beating really fast. I thought maybe you were scared. Did you have a bad dream? Or remember something scary?”

      “I, no...It's not that.”

 

      Minseok sat up slowly, looking down at Baekhyun worriedly. Baekhyun sighed and sat up, figuring he needed to talk about his last memory with Minseok. This one answered some questions he'd had for a while, and Minseok probably deserved to know that Baekhyun remembered it. He glanced over at Jongdae to make sure he was asleep, then started telling Minseok.

      “I, um...I remembered something about us. We found a cabin in the woods and stayed there for a couple of weeks. You and I were intimate with each other then.” Minseok smiled softly at the memory.

      “That's right. It was one of the best nights of our lives, although there's not really that many that rival it considering we were always running for our lives...Does it bother you knowing that we slept together?”

      “No, I actually...I'm glad I remember. It was a good memory, and I finally feel like I understand what our relationship used to be.”

      “But...That's not how you feel now, right?” Minseok asked sadly. Baekhyun hated how disappointed he looked.

      “It still feels a little bit like I'm watching someone else's life unfold before me, but...I also feel like I'm starting to feel a bit like myself again. Does that make sense?”

      “I guess...”

      “Anyway, I know we were lovers now...and I might not be ready to go back to that level of intimacy yet...but I, I care about you, Minseok. I do...”

 

      He reached for Minseok's hand, timidly intertwining their fingers. Minseok looked between their hands and Baekhyun's face, looking like he was ready to start crying again. Baekhyun wanted so desperately to cheer him up. He didn't want every bit of affection he gave Minseok to result in tears. How lonely had Minseok been all this time without him? Baekhyun was afraid to learn just how much Minseok had struggled up until now.

      “You mean what you said?” Minseok asked quietly. Baekhyun nodded.

      “I'm still confused and trying to sort through my feelings, but I care about you Minseok, here and now, memories or not. So if you could be patient with me...”

      “Always,” Minseok said immediately. “I told you, no matter what, I'll always love you. Even if you never get all your memories back.”

      “Thank you...So that day, when we, you know...Did we ever after that...?”

      “No, that was the only time,” Minseok sighed. “Everything got more dangerous after that and we were both too afraid of being tired to really ever do it again. That was why that day was so special to us...to me. It's one of my happiest memories, so I'm glad you finally remember it too.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled, rubbing his thumb on Minseok's hand. He still didn't know entirely how to feel about forgetting his own lover from the past. On one hand, he felt bad for forgetting someone as important as a lover, but on the other, he couldn't bring himself to think of Minseok as intimately as before. He definitely cared for him, but it felt like he was back during the first days of their relationship, where he didn't know him well enough to say he loved him, even though he cared for him more than just a friend.

 

      Minseok yawned and stared up at the sky, noting that it was still the middle of the night. He turned to Baekhyun, offering him a soft smile, this one without a hint of sadness.

      “We should go back to bed. We're almost to the meeting point, and there's bound to be more fighter machines waiting for us. We need to be on our toes.”

      “Right...” Baekhyun sighed. “Can you, um...Would you hold me? I want to remember what it feels like...”

 

      Minseok smiled and nodded, laying down on the ground and holding his arm out for Baekhyun. Baekhyun laid down beside him, this time resting his head on Minseok's chest. Minseok wrapped his arms around him, and Baekhyun sighed, a tension he didn't know he had suddenly leaving his body. Minseok was just as warm as Baekhyun remembered him, his hold just as comforting. He finally felt like he'd recovered a part of himself that evening. It was finally starting to feel _right_ to be with Minseok like this, no guilt attached. Minseok was willing to wait for him, so Baekhyun would do his best to recover their relationship. They might never be able to regain what they once had, but there was always a chance for something new in the future.

 

~*~

      Finally, they came within a day’s travel of the meeting point with Yixing. Minseok was still on edge as always, but he also couldn’t hide his excitement to finally be nearing their new home. For much of the morning, Minseok rambled on about the synthetic farmlands they’d created, and different technology that they’d converted to be manually operated so no AI system could become compromised. Baekhyun was really impressed with how much Minseok knew, as well as how advanced this place seemed to be. It certainly was starting to sound more promising than a giant metal dome simply keeping the machines out. They were trying to prevent the problem from reoccurring, rather than just isolating themselves and hoping for the best. This journey was finally starting to feel worth the exhaustion.

 

      It was nice to see Minseok so happy as well. Ever since he and Baekhyun had talked the night before, it was like Minseok had an extra bit of pep in his actions. Baekhyun didn’t think he’d ever seen Minseok smile this much, at least since they met again in the city, and it was such a beautiful sight to behold. Watching Minseok like this and just being by his side, Baekhyun was starting to feel like he didn’t need all his memories back in order to fall in love with Minseok again. He had enough to remember what they used to be, and he’d spend more time with Minseok in the future. Maybe falling in love with Minseok was just inevitable.

 

      Towards midday they began nearing what Baekhyun realized was a shore. He hadn’t ever seen the ocean, and knowing their future home lay just under the surface made him all the more excited. They had almost made it. They would be safe as soon as they made it to the water.

 

      Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on their side that day. As they came closer to the shore, Minseok heard the sound of propellers coming closer. He sighed, looking around for somewhere to hide. There weren’t any houses along the shore, so the only thing they could take cover in was a small broken-down boat some distance up the coast. Minseok cursed under his breath, then pointed at the boat.

      “Run! Don’t stop for any reason! Get to the boat and hide!”

 

      Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae’s hand and started sprinting across the sand. The soft surface made it hard for them to move fast, and Baekhyun and Jongdae lost their footing more than once. Still, they managed to remain standing, and barreled towards the boat as quickly as they could. Just as Baekhyun and Jongdae ducked into a hole on the side of the boat, the first round of bullets were fired out. Baekhyun heard Minseok cry out, and turned just in time to see him collapse onto the sand, reaching for his now bloody calf.

      “Minseok!” Baekhyun screamed. Minseok glanced over to him with gritted teeth.

      “Stay there!” Minseok shouted. “Don’t move! I’ll come to you.”

 

      Minseok started crawling forward, but Baekhyun knew it wouldn’t be enough. There was no way Minseok could outrun that machine when he was injured. Baekhyun had to do something. He’d only just felt like he’d gotten Minseok back in his life. He couldn’t lose him again. He’d already lost him once entirely. Baekhyun still had so much to make up to Minseok. He still had so much time he wanted to spend with him. He couldn’t just sit by and watch Minseok die. Even if it cost him his own life, he had to do something. He had to go to Minseok.

      “Jongdae, stay here,” Baekhyun commanded quietly.

      “W-What are you going to do?”

      “I’m going to bring Minseok over here. It’ll be fine, I promise!”

 

      Jongdae gulped as Baekhyun crept back outside of the boat. Immediately, Baekhyun broke into a sprint, reaching Minseok in no time. Minseok was shouting at him to stop and go back, but Baekhyun didn’t care. He had to pull Minseok to safety. He grabbed Minseok under his arms and began pulling him along the sand. The machine fired more bullets, and Baekhyun fell to the ground, ducking in hopes it would miss. He hugged Minseok close, trying to shield him from bullets, and closed his eyes, waiting for the blows to come.

 

      Baekhyun heard a loud zap, and he glanced up to see a large metal cord latched onto the machine, electricity dancing up and down the cord and shocking the machine. Almost instantly, the machine fell to the ground, making an awful crunch. Baekhyun hugged Minseok closer, not sure he trusted that the machine had really ceased functioning. Minseok seemed to relax as soon as he saw the metal cord, however.

 

      The wire retracted, and Baekhyun followed it back to a large rock. Soon, a figure approached from behind the rock, and Baekhyun gasped as he realized just who it was. He'd aged since Baekhyun had seen him, but he still looked just as gentle as before. Yixing was standing atop the rock, holding some kind of gun at his side. Yixing jumped down from the rock, approaching them slowly. Baekhyun felt like he was at a loss for words, his throat gone dry, but luckily someone else spoke up long before he had to.

      “Papa...?”

 

      Yixing froze in his tracks, his eyes going wide as he looked for the source of the voice. Jongdae slowly walked out from his hiding place, eyes already filling with tears as he stared at Yixing hopefully. Baekhyun saw Yixing tremble, and the gun in his hand slid from his fingers, landing on the sand.

      “Jongdae...Is that really you?”

      “PAPA!” Jongdae cried out, rushing towards the man.

 

      Yixing fell to his knees, arms wide open to catch Jongdae as he lunged for him. As Jongdae wailed into his chest, Yixing held him close, sobbing silently into Jongdae's shoulder. Baekhyun had only just met Yixing again, but this was probably the most emotional he'd seen him since the night Jongdae and Yunhee left him. This was a different emotion though. This was happiness, something Baekhyun didn't think he'd truly felt in a long time. Yixing's happiness was contagious, and Baekhyun found his own eyes watering as a wide smile graced his face. Minseok placed his hand on Baekhyun's, and they intertwined their fingers.

      “I can't believe you're really here before my eyes,” Yixing uttered as he pulled away and cupped Jongdae's cheeks. “You've grown so much...”

      “I missed you so much, papa,” Jongdae sobbed. “I never forgot you, even when we were in the city. I thought you were a dream sometimes, but I always remembered you.”

      “I missed you too, Jongdae, so so much. There wasn't a day where you weren't on my mind and in my heart. I'm so sorry you had to go through so much, but I can't thank the heavens enough for bringing you back to me. Were you hurt?”

      “No, Minseok and Baekhyun took care of me.”

      “Good. I owe them a lot, huh? And you...I'm sorry I couldn't be a good father for you, but from now on, I promise, I won't let you down.” Jongdae hugged Yixing tightly once more.

      “I know you won't. I love you, papa.”

      “I love you too, Jongdae.”

 

      Yixing held him close, and it felt almost surreal to feel Jongdae in his arms. He'd dreamed of this day for so long, but he'd never thought it could be a reality. Now that it was, he couldn't seem to stop crying, nor could he bear to let go of Jongdae. He was finally safe and back in his arms, so Yixing would never let anything happen to him again.

 

      Minseok glanced up at Baekhyun, smiling gently and squeezing his hand a little tighter. Baekhyun couldn't help but hold him a little closer. He hadn't thought much about the reunion with Yixing, but now that they were finally together, Baekhyun felt overwhelmed. He felt a little guilty for not remembering Yixing as well as he might have in the past, but he was still so happy to see him now. And Jongdae was finally happy and where he was supposed to be. After going from fake family to fake family, he was finally back with his real family. They were all finally back together, just like old times.

 

      Minseok hissed in pain as he moved his injured leg, trying to get a better look at the wound. That was enough to break Yixing out of his reverie. He wiped his eyes and kissed Jongdae on the forehead before standing up and holding his hand as he walked over to Minseok. He knelt down beside him and gently pulled the fabric away from the wound.

      “We'll have some medics look at it when we get back to the research facility. Can you stand it that long?” Yixing asked Minseok, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Minseok nodded with a smirk.

      “You know I've lasted through worse.”

      “Always so cocky,” Yixing sighed, pulling out some bandages and wrapping up Minseok's leg. Once he was done, he sighed, brushing through Minseok's hair once more. “Thank you, Minseok, for saving him.”

      “I promised you I would get him back to you no matter what.”

 

      Yixing helped Minseok sit up a bit more, and Baekhyun's hands immediately went to his back to help support him. Yixing glanced over to Baekhyun, smiling and placing his hand on his shoulder.

      “It's good to see you again, Baekhyun. You're looking well.”

      “It's nice to finally see you again as well, Yixing,” Baekhyun said shyly. Yixing's smile only grew in size.

      “You remember me then?”

      “Yes...You were always there for Minseok and me...You became our new family.”

      “And now we can finally all be together again. Let's get back to the research facility before anything else gets in our way. Minseok needs to be looked after as well.”

      “Will he be ok?” Baekhyun asked nervously. Yixing's eyebrow raised and he glanced down at Minseok for a brief second before smiling wider.

      “He's fine. It’s just a small wound. He'll be back on his feet in no time, don't worry.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed in relief, and Minseok wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Yixing and Jongdae got to their feet, then helped Baekhyun lift Minseok up off the ground. Yixing walked over to where he'd dropped his gun and picked it up again, holding out his other hand for Jongdae to take. Minseok stared at the gun for a moment, not recognizing it.

      “Is that a new model?” Minseok asked.

      “Yeah. When I lost contact with you, I went back down to the facility to get some reinforcement to prepare for the worst. They wanted to test this out, so I brought it along. It's manually operated and takes some time to charge, but it completely overcharges machinery and AIs, causing them to destruct on themselves. It still needs a lot of work, but I think it holds a lot of promise.”

      “I could have used one of those on this journey,” Minseok sighed.

      “I'll make sure it's ready for the next time you choose to go up to the surface,” Yixing said with a laugh. Minseok groaned and leaned a little closer to Baekhyun.

      “I don't think there's going to be a next time.”

 

      Yixing laughed, but agreed all the same. After that, he motioned for them to follow him, and they walked down the shore. It was hard to balance Minseok, especially since Baekhyun could hear him trying to hold back grunts of pain, but finally, a small submarine came into view. Yixing walked over to it and opened the hatch, helping Jongdae inside first. After that, he and Baekhyun carefully lifted Minseok into the machine, and Baekhyun followed after him. Yixing gave the machine a few strong pushes away from shore, then hopped inside, closing the hatch behind him.

 

      It was a small, singular compartment that was fairly cramped inside. Minseok and Jongdae had situated themselves at the back of the submarine, while Yixing sat at the seat that obviously controlled the submarine. Baekhyun was surprised to find that instead of gas pedals like on a car, there were bicycle-like pedals. The copilot seat also had similar pedals. Yixing smiled knowingly.

      “It's designed to run only on manual labor. The lab couldn't take any risks with complicated AIs, so most of our machinery can only be operated by a human. We use old fashioned navigation as well.”

      “That's...really amazing,” Baekhyun muttered. “This place really is working towards the future, isn't it?”

      “Slowly, but surely,” Yixing stated. “It's been a long time coming and there have been many sacrifices made, but we've built a place for ourselves. We can live, not just survive.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded slowly, looking out the thick windows at the water surrounding them. It was just like Minseok had told him. They were looking for new solutions rather than just resigning themselves to their fate. This place was the real safe haven.

      “Now then, if you'd help me pedal, we could get there in just a couple hours,” Yixing told Baekhyun.

 

      Baekhyun quickly hopped into the copilot seat and started pedaling alongside Yixing. He wanted to get Minseok looked after as soon as possible, so he would gladly help, even if he was exhausted. Luckily, Jongdae was dying to help as well, so he and Baekhyun switched throughout the journey. Jongdae loved sitting beside Yixing and being able to see all the fish pass by the front of the submarine. It was probably his first time seeing fish up close like this, since most aquariums had been destroyed. It was funny how something so simple could be so monumental and beautiful.

 

      Finally, Baekhyun could make out the silhouette of a large metal structure. Yixing steered the submarine towards one of the metals sides. He tugged on a lever, and Baekhyun watched a small arm extend from the submarine and press some kind of button on the wall. The arm retracted and Baekhyun waited in silence for whatever was going to happen next. Gradually, the metal wall before them opened up, and Yixing slipped inside.

 

      Baekhyun stared out the window as men in scuba gear worked on shutting the gate and draining the water once they were inside. As soon as the room they were in was half empty, another doorway was opened up in front of them, this one leading into some kind of hangar. Yixing steered the submarine towards the surface of the water, then over to one of the free docks. He opened the hatch and stood up, slipping out of the submarine so he could tie it to the dock with some rope.

 

      A few different workers and medics rushed to him, immediately asking him about his journey and checking for injuries. Yixing had them help Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Minseok out of the submarine. Minseok was immediately whisked away by the medics, and Baekhyun tried to push by the other people to follow after him, but Yixing stopped him, telling him Minseok would be alright. Baekhyun sighed, listening to Yixing and letting the man lead him through the facility.

 

      They ended up going in the same direction as the people with Minseok had gone, but at a much slower pace. Baekhyun stared in awe at the large, metal hallways that were lined with bright lights. It looked much more like a laboratory than anything in the government safe haven, but somehow, Baekhyun preferred this kind of look. After spending so much time on land with no form of cover, this felt safer than he'd been in weeks.

 

      Baekhyun and Jongdae were taken to the infirmary and given checkups to make sure they were healthy. They'd both been dehydrated, so they received IVs to replenish their fluids. Yixing was with them the entire time, holding Jongdae's hand and listening to him tell stories of each family he'd lived with. They were mostly sad stories, and Baekhyun felt bad for not doing a better job of providing for Jongdae back then, but seeing how Yixing snuggled him close whenever he was the least bit sad, he could at least say he made the right decision for him in the end.

 

      When they'd received the ok to leave, Jongdae wanted to go to sleep, exhausted from a long day. Yixing told Jongdae they would be sharing a room together, which had the boy jumping up and down before hugging Yixing by the waist. It really was worth everything just to see Jongdae finally happy and reunited with his family. Baekhyun had only just gotten here, and while he was still nervous in a foreign environment, he felt completely at peace being with Yixing again. He knew Yixing wouldn't let anything happen to him. The only thing that would make him feel better now would be to be by Minseok again.

      “Baekhyun, let me take you to your room,” Yixing called to him gently. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “This is the infirmary, right? Minseok should be here somewhere...I want to see him.” Yixing smiled and walked over to him, placing both of his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders.

      “You really haven't changed a bit,” he sighed happily. “Minseok's in the other ward just through that door,” he explained, pointing to the other side of the room. “I was going to check if you wanted a separate room, but I think it would be best to keep you and Minseok together once he's released.”

      “Thanks, Yixing.”

      “You'll be alright by yourself then?”

      “I won't be alone. I'll be with Minseok.”

      “I'm going to take Jongdae to our room then. Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded, and suddenly the urge to hug Yixing became overwhelming. It had been so long since Baekhyun had had an older figure in his life looking out for him, so long since someone had checked up on him like this. Ever since he'd gotten his memories back, his life in the safe haven had become increasingly lonelier. Baekhyun never wanted to lose these people again. They were his family, and they always would be.

 

      He lunged forward, hugging Yixing tightly. He felt Yixing gasp slightly, but within seconds, two arms had wrapped around him again and Yixing's cheek was resting on his head.

      “Goodnight, Yixing,” Baekhyun whispered. “I missed you.”

      “I missed you too, Baekhyun. I'm so glad we got you back.”

 

      Yixing pulled away, squeezing Baekhyun's shoulders in his hands. He turned and reached for Jongdae's hand, then walked out of the infirmary. Baekhyun sighed and turned towards the door that supposedly led to Minseok. He crept towards it, opening it as quietly as he could before shutting it right behind him. The room was dimly lit, lined with different beds along each wall. Baekhyun spotted someone sleeping in one of the beds, and he walked over.

 

      He breathed a sigh of relief when he found Minseok sleeping peacefully. He carefully sat on the edge and reached for one of his hands, holding it in between his. Minseok had pushed himself so hard to get them all here safely. It was nice to see him finally resting. Baekhyun felt Minseok's fingers grip one of his hands and he gasped, looking up to find Minseok tiredly staring at him.

      “You're awake,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “Are you ok?” Minseok asked.

      “I'm fine. You need to worry about yourself! You were the one that got hurt, not me!” Baekhyun fussed. Minseok laughed gently.

      “It's almost impossible for me to do that when you're around. All I ever think about is you...Do you know how scared I was when you rushed out into open fire? I thought I was going to lose you again.”

      “I'm sorry for being reckless,” Baekhyun mumbled. “But I thought I was going to lose you too, and I didn't- I _couldn't_ accept that. I couldn't lose you, Minseok.”

 

      Minseok stared silently at him, and Baekhyun saw that same vulnerability in Minseok's eyes. He looked seconds away from crying, but instead he lifted their intertwined hands and kissed the back of Baekhyun's.

      “Can I hold you? To make up for it?”

 

      Baekhyun smiled before carefully crawling further onto the bed and laying down beside Minseok. It was a tight fit, but they'd shared a bed together in the past. This was infinitely more comfortable than laying on the ground anyway. Baekhyun rested his head on Minseok's chest. It felt so natural to be right there, like Baekhyun just fit with Minseok like a puzzle piece.

      “We finally made it, Baekhyun. We're safe.”

      “Thank you so much, Minseok...for saving me.”

 

      Baekhyun felt Minseok take a sharp breath in, and he wondered why until he heard Minseok stifle a sniff. He was crying again, although Baekhyun didn't entirely know why all of a sudden. As Minseok held him tighter and pressed kisses into the top of his head, Baekhyun figured they were tears of happiness instead of pain. He gripped Minseok's shirt, snuggling closer to him and closing his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Minseok's heartbeat.

 

~*~

      After what felt like ages, Yixing, Baekhyun, and Minseok finally received word that they could enter the research facility. They were to travel to the shore where a submarine would be waiting to take them down to the facility. It almost felt too good to be true. After 9 years of waiting, they were finally going to go to their new home.

 

      The meeting spot was just a few weeks’ travel past the government safe haven, so they would have to travel past it before they could get there. The government had recently armed the land with acid mines surrounding the safe haven, in hopes of stopping any assaults. The mines were strong enough to melt metal, but that also meant they were strong enough to decimate a human being. Anyone with a form of communication like a radio had heard the announcement, but for many refugees who were on the run, they came in blindly, seeking hope but meeting death in the end.

 

      Yixing had intercepted the message on his radio, so he was watching every step he took with Minseok and Baekhyun. They had come too close to be stopped now. As they neared the safe haven, they spotted another group of travelers. Yixing had wanted to avoid encounters since the research facility could only take in a limited amount of people, but the other group noticed them immediately, waving them over. Baekhyun and Minseok looked at Yixing nervously, and Yixing tried to wave and continue on his way. Unfortunately, the other group of people didn’t let it end there.

 

      The group walked over to them, consisting of a man and two women. They introduced themselves as a married couple and their sibling. They seemed friendly enough, but they didn’t particularly let Yixing get a word in. They couldn’t stop babbling on about the safe haven.

      “We’re so excited to see others traveling to the safe haven. For a while we thought it was just us. You don’t see other people too often anymore.”

      “That’s true...” Yixing agreed, trying to humor the man. “We aren’t actually heading to the safe haven though, just passing by.”

      “What do you mean!?” The man gasped. “The safe haven is all there is left! You’re so close, you can’t give up now!”

      “We’ve lived well enough on our own, we can continue to do so,” Yixing said, getting noticeably irritated now. The man still wouldn’t let the matter go.

      “Come with us, I insist! You’ll see, it’ll be worth your troubles.”

 

      Yixing sighed and finally nodded, knowing this was going to be a pointless argument, especially since they were headed in the same general direction. The man happily started leading the way, grabbing Baekhyun by the shoulder and tugging him along despite his obvious discomfort. Minseok looked at Yixing with a mix of confusion and worry.

      “Don’t worry,” Yixing whispered. “As soon as we get to the safe haven, we’ll split from them. It’s better to go along with them than trying to explain where we’re really going.”

      “It would be nice if he would let Baekhyun go. He’s obviously not interested in being friends with him or listening to his dumb stories,” Minseok grumbled. Yixing laughed quietly.

      “Ever protective of him.”

 

      Minseok grimaced, looking ahead at Baekhyun. It seemed this man was using him as a means to make sure they went along with him, though perhaps he wasn’t as conniving as he was idiotic. They probably hadn’t seen other humans in a long time, and now that they had, they were clinging to them as much as they could. Minseok couldn’t blame them, but he found it frustrating all the same. The man seemed to have a strong grip with how much Baekhyun was struggling against him. He would glance back at Minseok pleadingly, but any time he got even somewhat loose from his grip, the man would wrap his arm back around his shoulder and continue telling him some kind of dumb story. It was starting to make Yixing angry, but any time he tried to bring it up or pull Baekhyun away, one of the women would start talking to him excitedly. They didn't seem like bad people, just utterly clueless of their surroundings.

 

      More than making Yixing angry, it worried him. They were nearing the area that was filled with landmines. An overly eager, unsuspecting person could be extremely dangerous. He would happily warn them about the mines, but whether they listened or looked for them wasn't Yixing's concern. One thing he knew for certain was he’d have to get Baekhyun away from that man soon, even if it meant getting violent.

 

      Finally, as they approached the dome that had been looming over them for most of the day, the man spotted the entrance. He jumped in excitement, hugging his wife and sister close, then they started rushing towards the dome. Baekhyun was finally let loose at that point, and he stumbled to a halt, calling out for them, but it was already too late. A mine went off nearby, shooting dirt and acid high into the air.

 

      Minseok and Yixing had been further back, avoiding the blast, but as soon as the land had settled and the dust in the air was starting to clear, they both rushed forward, trying to watch their step but also trying to get to Baekhyun as soon as possible to make sure he was safe. There was still a heavy cloud of dust in the air, but Minseok could make out the remains of figures sprawled across the ground, no longer moving. Minseok gulped, not wanting to take a closer look. Instead, he went to the person on the ground nearby that he easily recognized.

 

      Baekhyun’s back was to them, so Minseok hadn’t prepared himself for just what he would see upon reaching Baekhyun and scooping him into his arms. His leg and left side were severely burned, with other lighter degree burns across his whole body, and he was whimpering in pain. The acid hadn’t hit him directly, but he’d been caught in the outskirt of the blast, injuring him all the same. Minseok cradled him carefully, cupping his cheek and trying not to focus on all the blood covering his torso, arm, and leg.

      “Baekhyun!” Minseok cried out, running his thumb along his cheek. “Baekhyun, stay with me!”

 

      Baekhyun was barely conscious, his vision blurry. He could hear Minseok’s voice, but he sounded so far away. Baekhyun ears had probably suffered in the blast as well. He opened his mouth to try and respond to Minseok, but a feeble whine was all he could muster.

      “Yixing! You have to do something!” Minseok sobbed. “You have to save him!”

 

      Baekhyun felt someone kneel at his other side, carefully looking his injuries over. Baekhyun gasped in pain as his arm and leg were moved, and he could tell even with his blurry vision that the skin had been burned off and was bleeding. Finally, he heard Yixing sigh and vaguely saw him shake his head.

      “He’s hurt too badly, Minseok. He won’t make it.”

      “No! Yixing, you can’t give up just like that! There has to be a way!”

      “Minseok, we still have 2 weeks of traveling ahead of us before we can get Baekhyun the type of medical help he needs. He won’t last that long, and nothing I do will make it any better for him. I’m so sorry, but there’s nothing I can do.”

      “No...” Minseok uttered, cuddling Baekhyun’s head to his chest and rocking him. “No, that can’t be. I can’t lose him...”

      “If that bastard were still alive, I’d kill him for this,” Yixing growled. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get Baekhyun away from him sooner.”

 

      Minseok didn’t respond, instead pressing kisses onto Baekhyun’s head in between sobs. He couldn’t lose Baekhyun. He was the only reason Minseok had bothered existing this long. If he wasn’t there, Minseok wasn’t sure he could find the strength to go on. He needed Baekhyun by his side. There had to be something he could do to save his life. Minseok’s gaze shifted to the large metal dome just a short walk from them.

      “What about there? Would Baekhyun survive if we took him there?” He asked. Yixing’s eyes went wide.

      “Minseok, you can’t take him there! You know what will happen. Baekhyun will forget all about you. He’ll never leave that place. You still won’t ever see him again.”

      “If it means he’ll live, I’ll do it. If I have to break him out of that hellhole myself, then I’ll do it. I _can’t_ lose him, Yixing! I can’t...” Yixing sighed and nodded slowly.

      “I completely understand. Do you want me to help you take him?”

      “Just help me lift him up. I want to carry him there myself,” Minseok said weakly.

      “Alright. Be sure to watch your step. I don’t think _I’ll_ be able to go on if I lose both of you.”

 

      Minseok nodded and carefully picked Baekhyun up, holding him behind his back and under his legs. After that, he started the painfully slow trek towards the safe haven. Baekhyun had closed his eyes, so Minseok couldn’t tell if he was still with him or not. He couldn’t stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks. Each step was one step closer to parting with Baekhyun possibly forever. Minseok didn't want to accept that reality, but he wasn't so foolish as to think everything would be alright after he took Baekhyun to the safe haven. He had to do something though. Even if he never saw Baekhyun again, just knowing he was alive and safe somewhere would be better than watching him die in his arms.

 

      Minseok carefully navigated through the uneven ground, reaching the entrance to the safe haven sooner than he would have liked. He stood before the large metal doors, staring at it blankly. He noticed a button on the side of the door, most likely to alert someone from the inside that there were refugees waiting to enter. Minseok's grip on Baekhyun tightened slightly. It was time to say goodbye, but he didn't want to. He didn't know if he was strong enough to say goodbye, but Baekhyun was dying, and Minseok couldn't be the reason why he didn't get help in enough time.

 

      Minseok shakily sighed and set Baekhyun's body down on the ground, still cradling him close to his chest. He wiped at his eyes with his forearm, trying in vain to get rid of his tears. One of Baekhyun's hands shakily reached for his shirt, gripping it with all the strength he could muster.

      “Min...seok?” Baekhyun wheezed, voice hardly audible. “W-What's wrong?”

      “Nothing's wrong,” Minseok replied, biting back a sob. “Nothing's wrong, and you're going to be fine. I just wanted to hold you for a few minutes. I'm sorry, you're in so much pain, but I...”

      “It's alright...I'll be fine. We made a promise...I can't die...”

 

      Minseok couldn't hold back his cries any longer after hearing that. He held Baekhyun's head to his chest, tears falling into his hair.

      “You're right,” he said shakily. “We made a promise, so no matter what, you can't die on me, Baekhyun. Even if I have to leave you for a while, you can't die. You have to live.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “I have to leave you, Baekhyun. I can't stay with you...but you have to survive, so I can come back to you later.”

      “Minseok...I don't understand...”

 

      Minseok leaned down, connecting their lips in hopes that it would calm Baekhyun down. He felt Baekhyun exhale and relax in his arms, and slowly Minseok lowered him onto the ground. He placed his hand on top of Baekhyun's on his shirt and gently pulled it away, resting it on Baekhyun's stomach. As soon as their lips parted, Minseok pulled away, leaving Baekhyun laying on the ground.

      “Minseok...Wait! W-What are you doing?”

      “I'm saving you,” Minseok whispered. “I'm so sorry, Baekhyun. I promise you, I'll come back to you, no matter what...so please, don't forget me...”

      “Minseok! Wait!”

 

      Minseok got to his feet and rushed to the door, pressing the button. Almost instantly, a buzzing noise sounded and the door began to open. Minseok took a few steps back, glancing over to Baekhyun. He was trying desperately to get up, and had managed to roll over on his stomach in order to crawl to Minseok. It was too much for Minseok to bear watching. He had to leave now, otherwise he would get taken to the safe haven with Baekhyun, and then they would both be lost.

      “I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry!” He sobbed before turning and walking away as quickly as he could.

      “Minseok! Help me!” Baekhyun screamed. Minseok didn't turn around. “Don’t leave me alone! Please I’m scared!” Minseok was almost out of sight now. “MINSEOK!”

 

      Baekhyun's strength gave out as he watched Minseok disappear in the distance. He heard footsteps from nearby and saw people rush to his side from his peripheral vision. He was lifted into someone's arms, and taken through the large metal gates. After that, his consciousness faded, and everything else faded from his memory.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun woke up screaming, tears streaming down his cheeks. Minseok had pushed himself up on his elbow and was hovering over Baekhyun worriedly, holding his cheek. As soon as Baekhyun made eye contact with him, he started crying loudly, gripping his shirt and tugging Minseok closer so he could cry into his chest. Minseok immediately wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, hushing him and rubbing his back in hopes to calm him down.

      “I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun sobbed. Minseok looked at him in confusion.

      “Hey, what’s wrong? It’s ok, you don’t need to apologize...”

      “I’m so, so sorry!”

      “Baekhyun!” Minseok called out, looking him in the eyes. “Talk to me. What happened? It scares me when you wake up like this.”

      “I-I remembered,” Baekhyun whispered. “I remembered why you left me.” Minseok stiffened to Baekhyun’s surprise.

      “W-What do you remember?”

      “I was hurt...I was going to die, but you chose to save me. You took me to the city so I would live...You begged me not to forget you, but I still did. I doubted you for so long and thought you abandoned me but you really saved my life and even came back for me. I’m the worst!”

      “Hey, shh!” Minseok soothed, brushing through Baekhyun’s hair. “You aren’t the worst. The safe haven made you forget. I knew you wouldn’t remember me when I finally met you again, but you still listened to me and trusted me enough to leave. You have nothing to apologize for, Baekhyun...”

      “But there’s still so much I don’t remember. I hurt you by forgetting, didn’t I?”

      “You remember enough, Baekhyun. The rest will come back to you eventually, I’m sure. And even if you don’t remember everything, you care about me now. That’s what’s most important.”

      “How can you be like this? So forgiving and strong? You’ve been hurting alone, all this time, but you still...”

      “I love you,” Minseok whispered. “I could never be angry with you over something that wasn’t your fault. If anything, I’ve been more scared of whether you would forgive me.”

      “What do you mean!? Why would I even need to forgive you?”

      “I couldn’t protect you that day...And I made the decision to bring you to the safe haven without even asking you if it was what you wanted. I was so selfish. And because of my selfish choice, your memory was erased and you’re suffering because of it...I’m the reason you’re struggling, and I’ve been so scared you wouldn’t forgive me for it as soon as you figured that out.”

      “Minseok...You saved my life. You’re the only reason I’m even still alive today. How could I ever hate you for that? Besides, I care way too much about you. I want to continue living in this world with you.” Minseok let out a choked sob, and Baekhyun wiped at the tears in his eyes.

      “It took me a year to even be ready to come back for you. I missed you so much, it was unbearable. I was so scared to face you again, but I couldn’t live without you any longer...I love you, Baekhyun.”

      “I love you too, Minseok.”

      “You what?”

      “I love you...I mean it.”

 

      Minseok pressed his face into Baekhyun’s chest, his shoulders shaking as he cried. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. They were both crying wrecks, but it was so relieving. Baekhyun finally understood what Minseok had been feeling and going through alone all this time, and he could finally be at peace that he hadn’t been abandoned. Even to this day and without all his memories, Minseok was still the rock that grounded Baekhyun. How could he not love someone that was so devoted and integral to his life?

      “What did I do to deserve you in my life?” Baekhyun asked.

      “You exist, that’s enough,” Minseok mumbled in between sniffles. “We’ve always depended on each other. I needed you just as much as you needed me. You have always been my reason to keep going, and that will never change, especially now that I have you back.”

      “And I’ll never leave you again,” Baekhyun promised. “I’ll be here for you now, Minseok, so you never have to feel lost or alone again.”

      “Thank you, Baekhyun...For remembering me and loving me again.”

      “No...Thank _you_ for never giving up on me. I wouldn’t be here without you, Minseok. You’ve saved my life more times than I can count.”

 

      Minseok continued to sob into Baekhyun's chest, and Baekhyun was doing the comforting for a change. For as long as Baekhyun could remember, Minseok had always been the one to stay strong for Baekhyun's sake, so he was glad to finally be able to return the favor. Minseok deserved to rest easy after all the years they’d suffered together and their year apart. Baekhyun was still nervous about the adjustment to the new environment, but he knew everything would be fine with Minseok by his side.

 

      Minseok fell asleep in Baekhyun's arms after wearing himself out from crying. Baekhyun figured that was probably years of bottled up emotions that he'd just released. Baekhyun sighed and brushed through Minseok's hair, once more marveling at how their bodies just seemed to fit together perfectly. Baekhyun knew no human was perfect, and he and Minseok were no exception, but Minseok was his perfect fit. Baekhyun could forget him 100 times over, and he'd probably still end up falling in love with him the next time they met. His body and his heart knew, even if his mind didn't. Baekhyun wasn't really one for mushy romance or destined encounters, but if soulmates existed in this godforsaken world, there was no doubt that Minseok was his.

 

~*~

      The following day, Minseok and Baekhyun were moved from the infirmary to their shared room. It was a fairly barren, small room consisting of plain metal walls and two beds on either side of the room. There was a small dresser in between that had been filled with some generic clothes for both of them to share. The facility hadn’t exactly expanded its clothing line into something creative, but Baekhyun found clean clothes to be a miraculous change after a few weeks of traveling and wearing the same pair. There was a shared bathroom in the residency quarters where the showers were located. Baekhyun had to admit they left some hospitality to be desired, but they were bare necessities he never wanted to live without again. The facility may have been bland and plain, but the people there were kind and eager to help make them feel at home. It already felt like more of a home to Baekhyun than his lonely little apartment in the government safe haven had been.

 

      As Minseok recovered, he was given crutches to help him move around, and he and Baekhyun were assigned some of the farming work. Baekhyun had been hesitant, having never farmed at all in his life. He wasn’t even sure how they _could_ farm this deep under water, but Minseok insisted it would be fine and he would catch on quick.

 

      A scientist brought them to the lab on the morning they were supposed to start. Baekhyun could only stare in awe as he was greeted with a room full of small little planters, each labeled with several different plants. Most of them were sources of food, but a few were used for medicinal purposes as well. Most of the planters were filled with foam to conserve space but still support the roots of the plants, and each planter was under LED light to better promote growth. Some of the planters actually had soil in them though. Baekhyun looked into one of the planters, cautiously picking up a little bit of the dirt with his fingers. His eyes widened as he realized how soft and fertile it was. He didn’t even know dirt like this still existed on earth.

      “Impressive, isn’t it?” The scientist said with a chuckle. “We spent quite some time purifying the dirt of harmful substances and fertilizing it.”

      “How do you get your fertilizer? Is it engineered here?”

      “To some degree, yes, but we’ve made a small sanctuary of animals that we’ve managed to preserve, and their manure has been very beneficial.”

      “You have animals here!?” Baekhyun asked excitedly. Minseok smiled at the scientist and nodded.

      “Would you like to see them?” The man asked.

      “YES!”

 

      The man led Baekhyun and Minseok through a door and another hallway before they reached a part of the facility called the livestock sector. As soon as Baekhyun stepped inside, he was greeted with the smell of farm animals, but that hardly fazed him. He was too focused on the pigs and cows in pens nearby. Further into the room he could see chickens, sheep, goats, and a few other small forest animals. There weren’t many, but already some babies had been born. Baekhyun knelt down so he could pet one of the pigs. He heard a bark and looked up just in time to see a herding dog rush to him.

      “You even have dogs!?”

      “Not many, sadly,” the scientist sighed. “But the ones we do have we treasure, and so do the animals. This is Captain. He looks after all the animals in this room and calms them down. Our farm wouldn’t be the same without him.”

      “Minseok, you didn’t tell me you had dogs here!” Baekhyun whined. Minseok could only laugh and roll his eyes.

      “I had to save something for a surprise when you got here.”

 

      They let Baekhyun play with the dog and the pigs for a little while longer, then they headed back to the vegetation room. The scientist took his time teaching Baekhyun how to water and harvest the different crops that were ready, and replant them for further production. Minseok had worked in the vegetation room prior to his journey to get Baekhyun, so he was able to get right to work, but the scientist made sure he had a chair to sit on and work from. The last thing they all needed was for Minseok to reopen his wound.

 

      It was surprisingly tiring learning how to farm, and once Baekhyun and Minseok had finished in the room for the day, their work didn’t end there. Baekhyun had to carry several baskets of crops down several hallways to the washroom, where he and several other people that lived in the research facility washed them. Minseok had to go to the doctor during this time, so Baekhyun was alone, but everyone he met was happy to help him learn. The atmosphere was so different. It was a place where everyone had to pull their own weight, but they willingly did so because it meant not only survival, but a future.

 

      After they’d washed the crops, Baekhyun and a few others brought them to the kitchen, where even more people who had been assigned cooking were already starting on dinner. Baekhyun left them there, wanting to get back to Minseok. He wasn’t surprised to find Yixing in the infirmary with Jongdae glued to his side. From what Baekhyun had learned, Yixing was mostly in charge of studying and furthering development of plant and animal life under artificially created environments, but he often helped out in the infirmary when he could.

 

      As soon as Baekhyun entered the room, Jongdae ran and enveloped him in a hug. He’d gotten so much livelier since coming here, and it was so relieving to know he was finally at peace. From what Yixing had told Baekhyun, Jongdae slept soundly every night, which was a massive improvement from all the time he spent in the safe haven. It was true Baekhyun’s bed here left a lot to be desired compared to the comfort of the pods, but Baekhyun would _never_ miss them.

 

      When dinner was ready, they all headed to the cafeteria. Dinner that night was curry and rice, and Baekhyun almost started crying one bite in. It was possibly the freshest, tastiest meal he’d had in years, all grown right here in the lab. Minseok had been telling the truth when he said the research facility was moving forward. If they could make food this good under such extreme conditions, Baekhyun couldn’t wait to discover what they did next.

 

      Following dinner, Baekhyun and Minseok spent the evening to themselves. Baekhyun was tired from such a long day of work, but he felt so incredibly satisfied. There was something in seeing the smiles of everyone that ate the fresh-grown vegetables that Baekhyun never got back in the safe haven when he was situating people. Everything was so genuine here, and his work felt like it really mattered.

 

      As Minseok and Baekhyun were heading back to their room, they passed through a hallway with circular, heavily reinforced windows, allowing them to see the ocean life outside. Minseok paused for a moment, staring at something just outside.

      “Baekhyun! Come here and look at this!”

 

      Baekhyun turned and met Minseok back at the window. He stared out into the water, seeing the vague schools of fish in the distance. It was hard to see into the darkness of the ocean sometimes, but something nearby the window caught his eye. He gasped as a jellyfish floated by, several others slowly drifting into view afterward. They weren’t quite as magnificent as the ones Baekhyun used to see in the aquariums with lights glowing on them, but they were still oddly peaceful to watch. Minseok leaned against Baekhyun tiredly, wanting to get some of his weight off his injured leg. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

      They stayed that way long after the jellyfish had passed. Minseok was just so comforting to hold, Baekhyun didn’t want to let go. As Minseok started hobbling a bit on his good leg though, Baekhyun knew it was time to get him back to their room and into bed so he could rest. They laid down in their separate beds for that night. More often than not, Baekhyun usually crawled into Minseok’s bed and slept with him. He could vaguely remember being clingy in the past, but now it seemed to have reached a new height. Minseok never pushed him away though.

 

      Baekhyun snuggled into his pillow, laying on his side and staring at Minseok. Baekhyun felt exhausted, but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep just yet. His mind was still far too active. Minseok didn’t look like he was ready to sleep yet either, so at least he could keep Baekhyun company.

      “I still don’t see why you didn’t just tell me we were lovers. Maybe not the first time we met, but once I’d remembered you were my childhood friend, you could have told me.”

      “I was still unsure if you’d believe me,” Minseok sighed. “It was already a lot for you to take in at the time, so I just wanted to look after you rather than stress you out more.”

      “Hmm~” Baekhyun hummed. “I guess I can appreciate your worry. Wasn’t it strange though? Getting used to me without my memories? Didn’t I act completely like a completely different person?”

      “You know, despite what you might think, you didn’t really change. You’ll always be the same old Baekhyun. Although you might have been a bit more of a spoiled brat without your memories,” Minseok teased.

      “Shut up!” Baekhyun pouted. Minseok laughed and turned onto his side so he could face Baekhyun.

      “But in all seriousness, you really haven’t changed. Memories or not, you’ll always be my Baekhyun.” Baekhyun flushed, snuggling his blanket a bit closer.

      “You’ll always be my Minseok too.”

 

      Baekhyun quickly covered his head with his blanket, mumbling a quick goodnight. Minseok laughed and rolled onto his back once more, staring up at the metal ceiling. He still wasn’t used to going to bed beside Baekhyun like this, but it was something he never wanted to lose again. He was enjoying Baekhyun’s shier side as well. He really hadn’t changed after all this time. He was still the same bubbly yet reserved kid that Minseok had known for almost half his life.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun rested against Minseok’s chest, his foot flopped on top of Minseok’s shins. His new tattoo was still surrounded by red skin, having only been completed a few hours before. Minseok was resting the back of his hand on his stomach, letting his own irritated skin feel some relief from the cool night breeze. Baekhyun carefully reached for Minseok’s hand, being sure to not jostle his wrist in the process.

      “How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asked softly. “Does it hurt?”

      “A little, but not too bad. What about yours?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun pouted.

      “It stings, but it’ll get better, right?”

 

      Minseok hummed in agreement and rested his cheek on top of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun probably would have been fast asleep by now, even with the added pain, but his mind was still far too cluttered. He couldn’t stop thinking about Yixing and the loss of his family. It was really scary to think that in just the blink of an eye, everything could be gone.

      “Hey Minseok, no matter what, we have to stay together, alright? I never want to be separated from you...I don’t think I’m strong enough to live in this world without you...”

      “Baekhyun...” Minseok muttered, looking down at him gently.

 

      Baekhyun was looking at him with such worried eyes, like he desperately needed Minseok’s reassurance. With everything that had happened in the past few weeks, Minseok couldn’t fault him. He’d almost died and left Baekhyun alone, and now they’d lost Yunhee and Jongdae. Minseok didn’t want anything else to happen to them just as badly as Baekhyun.

      “I promise you, Baekhyun. No matter what, I’ll always be right here, by your side.”

      “And you’ll never forget me?” Baekhyun asked nervously. Minseok smiled and nodded to his wrist.

      “Never.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and leaned upwards, pressing his lips to Minseok’s. He felt Minseok gasp, but he didn’t pull away, instead closing his eyes. As soon as Baekhyun realized he’d kissed Minseok without thinking, he pulled away, looking at him in shame.

      “I-I’m so sorry...I did that without thinking, but that doesn’t make it ok. Please don’t be mad at me,” he stuttered out quickly.

      “It’s fine. I’m not mad...But, can I ask what you meant by that?” Minseok asked, his own voice shaking with something that Baekhyun hoped was excitement instead of disgust.

      “I-I...I love you, Minseok. I think I have for a while. Is that ok?”

      “It’s more than ok, Baekhyun...I love you too.”

      “Really? I don’t mean it the way I do with Yixing, Minseok...”

      “I know, neither do I.”

      “So then, what does that make us?”

      “Lovers, I would hope,” Minseok said simply.

      “Lovers...” Baekhyun repeated, smiling to himself. “I like that!”

 

      Minseok lifted Baekhyun’s chin with one of his fingers and connected their lips once more. Baekhyun had never kissed someone prior to this, and his heart was racing. As he leaned on Minseok’s chest, he could feel his heart pounding just as powerfully. Baekhyun was young and inexperienced, but he was serious when he’d said he loved Minseok. He didn’t think he’d ever love someone as much as him, as naïve as that seemed. Minseok had been with him through every low and high point of his life. He was family, but he was also more. He was his _loved one_.

 

      They kissed each other gently throughout the night, falling asleep cuddled together. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile as he stared at their matching tattoos. Minseok’s existence had become a part of Baekhyun, and likewise Baekhyun’s existence had become a part of Minseok. They would always be a part of each other. He slept better that night than he had in months, wrapped in Minseok’s arms.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, his vision focusing on Minseok’s bed across the room. He’d remembered what had happened after they got their tattoos. He’d confessed to Minseok and kissed him for the first time. That was when their relationship had truly begun. It was no wonder Minseok was so disappointed when Baekhyun hadn’t remembered it before. It was one of their most important memories together. He would be damned if he ever forgot it again.

 

      He slipped out of bed and walked the few steps over to Minseok’s bed, laying down beside him. Minseok had already gotten so used to Baekhyun snuggling up against him in the middle of the night that he sighed sleepily and moved over to give him some more space. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Minseok and kissed his jaw and all over his face. Minseok whined sleepily and slowly opened his eyes.

      “What are you doing?” He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

      “I just want to kiss you,” Baekhyun said with a pout. “Can’t I?”

 

      Minseok sighed, but he humored Baekhyun all the same, kissing him on the lips. Baekhyun pressed himself even closer, his hands starting to roam down Minseok’s body. Minseok whined into the kiss and pulled at Baekhyun’s hands, intertwining their fingers before he could get any further with his actions.

      “We shouldn’t move too fast,” Minseok whispered in between kisses. Baekhyun sighed and hovered over him.

      “You always say this and ruin the mood,” Baekhyun grumbled. “I don't want to stop.”

      “I just...don't want you to move too fast and regret it later...”

      “Minseok, we slept with each other 3 years ago. We've already been there and I didn't regret it, so why would I now?”

      “Things might be different now...”

      “You just told me that I'll always be the same Baekhyun, right? Well, I believe that too. I love you and I want to be intimate with you. We can finally _be_ together here without worrying about our lives, Minseok. We waited 10 years for this and almost lost each other in the process. I don't want to wait any longer.”

      “You've never been particularly patient, have you?” Minseok said with a laugh. Baekhyun smiled and shook his head.

      “Nope! And that's not going to change now~”

      “Brat.”

      “You told me I got more spoiled. You sure you want to deal with me?” Baekhyun teased. Minseok pulled Baekhyun’s head down and kissed his lips.

      “Always.”

 

      Minseok let Baekhyun carefully undress him, being wary of his injured thigh. Minseok had a few more scars on his body, but he still looked just as beautiful as he did the first time they'd been intimate with each other. Baekhyun actually thought he might be even more beautiful.

 

      When it came time for Baekhyun's clothing to be removed, he realized his body had changed drastically. His scars were much more prominent than Minseok's, and Minseok hadn't seen his full body since the day he got hurt. Baekhyun was suddenly nervous to show Minseok what he looked like now. Minseok was always good at reading Baekhyun's mood though, and he whispered to Baekhyun that it was ok.

 

      He slipped Baekhyun's shirt off, and his fingers grazed along some of the upraised scars on his body. It sent chills down Baekhyun's spine, but not because it was unpleasant. Minseok's eyes were roaming over his body, taking in every single inch of marred skin. His gaze wasn't at all scrutinizing, rather it was entranced and affectionate. Finally, he hugged Baekhyun close, kissing his nose.

      “You're beautiful.”

 

      Baekhyun hugged Minseok tightly, not realizing how badly he'd needed to hear those words. Minseok spread his legs, allowing Baekhyun to fill the space in between them. They made love much gentler than they had in the past, but every movement was filled with far more passion and love. Baekhyun almost felt overwhelmed by all the feelings bursting in his chest. Only Minseok could make him feel this way. No matter how much time passed, he would always melt within Minseok's embrace.

 

      Minseok fell asleep some time later, cuddled against Baekhyun in the bed. Baekhyun was still awake, but he knew he couldn't bother him anymore or Minseok would kick him out of the bed. He could settle for cuddling him while he got sleepy. His eyes landed on Minseok's tattoo, and Baekhyun suddenly felt like his own body was naked and incomplete. He'd lost Minseok's imprint on his body. He still had one more thing left to recover.

 

~*~

      The following day, Minseok woke up alone in the room. He glanced around sleepily, trying to find any sign of Baekhyun. He must have gotten up early and left the room to do something, but what? Did he regret what they did last night after all? Minseok couldn’t help but dwell on it most of the morning. It didn’t help that Baekhyun didn’t show up to breakfast either. Now Minseok was starting to worry. What if Baekhyun really was upset about everything that had happened?

 

      It wasn’t until Minseok and Baekhyun were scheduled to work in the farm sector that Baekhyun finally appeared, arriving late to his shift. Minseok glanced up at him with an attempted look of irritation, but it probably still came off as more worried than anything. Baekhyun looked like he had a bit of a limp in his step, and already Minseok was starting to wonder if he’d gotten hurt somehow and had been in the infirmary all morning without Minseok’s knowledge. Why was he always so anxious?

      “Hey,” Baekhyun greeted with a soft smile, as if he hadn’t been missing all morning.

      “Hi,” Minseok answered flatly. “You’re late.”

      “Ah, yeah...sorry about that. I got here as fast as I could.”

      “Where were you? You were gone when I woke up this morning. It doesn’t look so good after we, you know...”

      “You think I ran out on you!?” Baekhyun gasped. “That wasn’t the case at all! I just had something important to do this morning, that’s all.”

      “What could be so important it takes the entire morning and makes you late for your shift?”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and walked over to Minseok, sitting on the very edge of the table in front of him. He placed his left leg on top of his right thigh, lifting his pant leg up to reveal red skin and bold, black writing across the scarred flesh reading _I Remember M_. Minseok looked up at Baekhyun, looking emotional and confused once more.

      “W-Why would you...? I know you remember me. You didn’t need to...”

      “Last night, I remembered something,” Baekhyun started, reaching for Minseok’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “You’d been disappointed when I didn’t remember what happened after we got our tattoos. I finally remembered why...That was the night I confessed to you, the night we kissed for the first time...My first kiss ever. A lot of important memories were made that night, and I’d forgotten them all. No wonder you were upset.”

      “I’m not upset anymore, Baekhyun. I told you, whether you remember or not, I still love you.”

      “I know, but I remembered, and it didn’t feel the same. We got our tattoos to match, so I felt almost empty. I know mine doesn’t exactly match yours anymore, but I felt like a little change to the phrase was needed.”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “I remember you, Minseok, and I wanted to have that phrase written on my skin so I can always see it. I wanted to relive that memory, just like how I fell in love with you again. I guess you could say this is my way of confessing to you all over again too. I love you, Minseok.”

      “Baekhyun, I...I don't know what to say...”

      “You could tell me your answer. Will you be my lover? Not only like we used to be, but how we are now, and how we will be in the future?”

 

      Minseok rapidly stood from his seat, lunging at Baekhyun and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Baekhyun hugged his waist, supporting Minseok since he was still injured. Minseok pressed his forehead into Baekhyun's shoulder, and the latter felt warm droplets soak into his shirt. As tough as Minseok acted, he was always so soft and emotional when he was with Baekhyun. It was something Baekhyun loved about him, and he hoped it never changed.

      “Of course I'll be your lover. I never stopped. I love you so much, Baekhyun!”

      “I love you too, Minseok.”

      “Thank you so much for coming back to me,” Minseok whispered.

 

      Baekhyun hugged him just a bit tighter, feeling tears gather in his own eyes. He leaned his cheek against Minseok's head, whispering something he never thought he would get to say, but it held so much meaning.

      “I'm finally home.”

 


End file.
